harry potter y el principe mestizo
by makita-green
Summary: el fantastico mundo de harry potter nos presenta otra historia sobre un misterio del origen del principe que si se une a voldemort sera el comienzo del fin. pero esto ayudara a Harry a saber mucho mas sobre su vida, su familia y su propio destino. Capitul
1. harry potter y el principe mestizo 1

CAPITULO I

EXISTE UNA ESPERANZA

La calle de Prive Drive al atardecer del mes de julio, se tornaba solitaria muchos andaban de vacaciones, se veía hasta mas melancólica.

Pero nadie en la calle de Prive Drive esta tan melancólica y triste como un jovencito de 15 años que vivía en la casa N.-4 y en el 2º de la planta alta, que como ya sabrán era un mago con 5 años de educación mágica que iba a una sexta que pronto comenzaría.

Este joven se llamaba Harry Potter o mejor conocido como el niño que vivió. Harry se encontraba recostado sobré la cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados sin querer moverse, este año había sido aun muy triste y también extraño. Para los que no saben Harry tenia un padrino Sirius Black el cual había muerto por defenderlo del ataque de una mortifaga.

Se sentía pésimo como si su cuerpo le pesara, lleno de dudas, y sin respuestas.

No solo los cambios de su cuerpo y de Humor molestaban sumado a esto las preocupaciones de su propia muerte estaba mas cerca por lo menos sus tíos mejoraron su comportamiento hacia él y ya no eran tan seguidas las miradas llenas de desprecio.

Después de salvar la vida de Dudley de los dementores, deseguro sentía que esta vez le debían algo y por lo menos así le daban algo más de comida y ya no le gritaban por cualquier cosa. Solo había recibido cartas de sus amigos Ron y Hermione dándole su incondicional apoyo y aunque extraño también de Ginny Weasley la hermana menor de Ron que siempre estuvo enamorado de el pero el año anterior le hizo ver que ya no era una niña y pareció haberlo olvidado, le remordía la conciencia el haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort y haber puesto en peligro a sus amigos, ya que en compañía de Ron, Hermione, una decida Ginny un asustado Neville y una intrépida Luna Lovegood.

Si Luna era digamos nada cuerda y bastante sincera que ponía en aprietos y hacia ruborizar con cualquiera de sus comentarios que normalmente era dirigidos a su amigo Ron esto enfurecía de sobremanera a Hermione y Ron parecía divertirse con eso ya que para el Luna era un vivo ejemplo de que las mujeres son muy liberales últimamente.

Pero alejando los recuerdos divertidos con Luna era que no solo su vida estaba en peligro con el ataque de los mortifagos al Ministerios sino que la vida de sus amigos, el cual costo la vida de su padrino. Ya no tenía a otra familia en el mundo de la magia. Sirius era como una esperanza que tenia de que un día seria libre y podría ir a vivir con él.

harry baja a cenar-grito su tía petunia-baja ahora o no habrá cena-quizás la petulancia de tía petunia había bajado con harry después de salvarlos de los dementores.

En otro lado. La congregación de la orden de fénix se reunía para discutir los actos sucedidos.

Srs. Quiero presentarles y que le den la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la Orden del fénix la Sra. Devorah Ravenwolf jefa del departamento de misterios de América y una Inefable de 1er Orden.

Era una mujer muy hermosa. Entraba por la puerta del salón de reuniones de la Orden en la ya desgastada Mansión Black. Su piel era muy blanca, con mejillas rosadas, su cabello era liso y negro que le llegaba a los hombros tenia una cara muy angelical y un tierna sonrisa no se podría ver que tuviera mas de 30 pero claro la realidad era otra. Sus ojos marrones tan claros que se veían amarillos traía puesto para asombro de ver a esa mujer, un vestido verde azulado ceñido y una túnica verde oscuro con los botones desabrochados y sandalias de tacón alto.

Bien señores no van a decir nada bueno yo si bienvenida Devorah es un placer que estés aquí y quieras uniternos- dijo Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts. Colegio de magia y Hechicería mas famoso de Inglaterra.

Srs. Quiero que sepan que Devorah fue sometida a muchas pruebas y se comprobó que ella no estaba poseída, ni en su mente hay pensamiento tenebrosos, como dijo Dumbledore ella es una Inefable de 1er clase y creo que todos aquí conocemos quien es Devorah Potter, perdón Rovenwolf ya que es jefa del Departamento de Misterios en América- concluyo Remus Lupin licántropo y miembro de la Orden.

Cada uno después de la aclaratoria de Remus se presento ella observaba desde una esquina al lado de Dumbledore luego de la presentaciones se acerco a un puesto y se sentó al lado de Severus Snape profesor de pociones de Hogwarts no muy querido por harry y compañía, el solo la miro y movió la cabeza en orden desaprobatoria quizás por su ropa que era lo que digamos apropiada pues era muy sexy y tenia una mirada en especial muy provocativo al igual que su cuerpo.

Prive Drive

Harry se dirigió a la cocina ceno y muy rápido se devolvió a su cuarto no se molesto en volver a bajar cansado de tanto pensar cayo en un profundo sueño.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, aunque Harry estaba cansado la curiosidad era un mal irremediable en el. Se coloco los lentes y desde el comienzo de la escalera observo eran casi las 10 de noche sabia que sus tíos estaban aun despiertos pues oía el sonido de la TV de la sala.

Buenas noches usted debe de ser el Sr. Dursley-era una mujer joven y hermosa tenia una gran sonrisa.Tio vernon la miraba extasiado y con cara de tonto-Quisiera hablar con su esposa, se encuentra en casa soy una vieja amiga, disculpe la hora-continuo la mujer sin quitar la agradable sonrisa y mirada

claro pase la llamare-dijo volviendo en si, cerro la puerta y fue a la sala por tía petunia.

La mujer miraba interesada la casa, cuando tía petunia la vio no pareció haberla reconocido luego cambio su expresión.

Buenas noches petunia es posible que no me recuerdes pero necesito hablar contigo

claro-solo dijo y se fueron a la cocina

Ya harry no podía ver nada, a lo mejor era solo una vieja amiga de ella pensó no se veía nada rara. Aburrido de esperar a que salieran volvió a su cuarto, antes de casi volver a dormir la puerta de su cuarto se abrió para asombro de Harry era su tía "pero que quería ahora"-se dijo para si.

arregla tus cosas ahora Harry apúrate tienes que irte de aquí-le dijo tomando algunos libros de la mesita.

Harry se sorprendió de lo hacia-espera que haces son mis libros-dijo preocupado parándose de la cama

Ella abrió su baúl y tiro hay los libros- apúrate te dije, coge todo tienes que irte te vinieron a buscar te ayudare.

No sabia porque pero no se quedaría a saber mas hizo lo que su tía le dijo y guardo sus cosa en el baúl coloco a Hedwing en su jaula la cargo y con ayuda de su tío Vernon bajaron el baúl a la planta baja. Hay se encontraba la misma mujer con una gran sonrisa para el, la miro como innotizado causaba una efecto en el que no era normal, escondido en la oscuridad de la puerta de la sala salio con una sonrisa cínica y mirada sombría Severus Snape,"pero que hace el aquí - pensó harry "es esto una trampa".

tienes todo Harry no quiero que olvides nada-pregunto ella

si lo tengo-respondió pero no podía dejar de ver a Snape no le daba buena espina y el tampoco lo dejaba de mirar.

gracias por todo petunia y disculpa otra vez la hora te informaremos de cualquier percance si existiese- hablo la extraña mujer-Severus por favor ayuda a Harry con el baúl.

no gracias yo puedo solo- tomo su baúl y se disponía a salir.

que orgulloso, Severus esta aquí para ayudarte pero si tu quieres llevarlo esta bien pero mejor lo reducimos no crees- ella lo miro y impulsivamente harry asintió la verdad no sabia porque pero verla a la cara era como no poder negarle nada. El profesor saco su varita para horror de sus tíos y dijo "Reduccio" y el baúl se volvió del tamaño de un cofre.

Ahora es mas ligero no crees, salgamos

Afuera se encontraba un auto muy hermoso era de color verde oscuro clásico, a harry lo sorprendió mucho ver un auto tan simple en el que podían viajar y no solo eso para su sorpresa quien iba a conducir era Snape. Subieron en el auto era sorprendente corría igual que hace 3 años cuando Harry se monto el autobús noctámbulo la velocidad era asombrosa, algo confundido debió hablar

¿Quien es Usted y a donde Vamos?

Ella se voltio de su asiento ya que iba de copiloto- Lo siento no me presente Soy Devorah Rovenwolf y aunque no lo creas soy tu único pariente vivo y algo lejano vamos a mi casa. Como sabrás la Orden a decidido que la casa de los Dursley no es segura para ti y no podemos arriesgar la vida de esos Muggles otra vez.

¿que?- el no caía de la impresión pensó que sirius era el único, una esperanza que tenia de vivir en el mundo de los magos y no con los Dursley

Se que es asombro para ti pensabas que Sirius era tu única familia por así decirlo yo soy prima de tu padre lo que pasa es que cuando nos graduamos, me fui a América a vivir hasta el día de hoy

¿porque no viniste ante¿porque yo nunca supe de ti¿porque dejaste que me quedara con los dursley¿porque si ahora viniste a buscarme?-tenia una y mil preguntas en su cabeza.

tienes muchas preguntas claro te las explicare lo mejor que pueda, no vine antes porque estabas mejor cuidado y resguardado por Dumbledore y Voldemort no era lo que es ahora. Segundo no supiste de mi porque me fui apenas termine en Hogwarts, realice el curso de auror en América poco después me convertí en Inefable nadie sabia de mi por seguridad cambias tu nombre o cualquier huella que tengas. Cuando James murió quise quedarme contigo pero no parecía justo yo tengo un mundo muy agitado y dumbledore dijo que era mejor que vivieras alejado del mundo mágico hasta que fuera apropiado, así que te llevaron con tu tía petunia hermana de tu madre que es muggle pero tenia un hijo de tu edad ella sabría cuidar de ti.

grandioso prefería haber corrido peligro contigo que estar con los dursley es mucho peor, ella sonrió

y sobre buscarte ahora vine porque es muy fácil voldemort esta cada vez mas fuerte y se mueve rápido y claro Sirius y Dumbledore te han cuidado pero la orden ocupa mucho espacio y Sirius ya no esta, así que como voldemort se empeño en ti, te cuidare yo ahora.

Sirius murió por protegerme- dijo harry con la cabeza agacha al recordar su sufrimiento

si- respondió ella

eso no me hace sentir mejor- dijo el

pero ya deja de ser tan egocéntrico no todo es tu culpa tu eres un ser humano sobre todo las cosa y tienes derecho a cometer errores, esos nos enseña a reflexionar y saber movernos ante la vida como en un juego de ajedrez.

Ya llegamos -dijo snape

Ante ellos una grandes puertas negras se habrían, apareció una hermosa mansión era de noche pero se podía ver luces prendidas. Bajaron del auto y Devorah camino delante de ellos y abrió la puerta de la mansión, para su sorpresa se parecía mucho a la mansión black en Grinmadaul Place pero estas no estaba oscura y terrorífica sino mas bien hermosa tenia un techo en forma de cúpula de color amarillo chillón con muchas velas flotando en lo alto, en las paredes cuadros de muchas personas que lo miraban con curiosidad y una escalera de mármol puro en lo alto de la escalera se encontraba un gran escudo de 2 espadas cruzadas y un león acostado debajo de el y para su sorpresa sus amigos Ron y hermione esperándole, mas arriba se encontraba ginny y Luna bajaron igual que ellos a saludarlo.

Harry no entendía muy bien pero se sentía mucho más confortable y seguro que ellos estuvieran hay lo abrazaron efusivamente y terminaron de entrar.


	2. harry potter y el principe mestizo 2

**CAPITULO II**

**DEVORAH Y SNAPE**

El cuarto en que se encontraba era hermoso, ya era de mañana y la luz se colocaba por las cortinas dándole de lleno a Harry en la cara. El se despertó tomo sus lentes de la mesita de noche y como extrañado detallo con más cuidado la habitación recordando los sorprendentes eventos de ayer. El saber que tenia un pariente la prima de su padre, nunca nadie le dijo que existiera un pariente. Hace días se lamentaba la muerte de su padrino y ahora no solo la tristeza lo embargaba sino la curiosidad por saber la verdad, de todo lo que siempre le ocultan por pensar que aun era muy joven para algunas cosas y lo trataban como un niño tonto, sin embargo el curso anterior Dumbledore comenzó al ser mas claro con Harry de tratarlo como un mago igual.

Como en el ajedrez saber mover las piezas le dijo ella mientras cenaban, no entendió el pero Ron parecía fascinado aunque quizás era por el carisma y belleza que seducía a cualquiera, era extraño pero ella ponía imaginar algunas cosas que no venían al caso. El Profesor Snape se quedo en la cena y tenia una cara de molestia con cada comentario que hicieran. Pero para suerte de los chicos se fue después de cenar.

Cada uno tenia un cuarto igual de grande y hermoso.

Buenos días Harry- dijo Ron por detrás de el haciendo saltar del susto.

Ron me asustaste

Lo se era mi idea principal - se rió y harry también

Juntos bajaron a Desayunar se encontraron a las chicas al entrar pudo admirar con detalle el comedor, su techo tenia forma de cúpula y llena de velas, 2 cuadros que cuchicheaban entre ellos y una amplia mesa rectangular con el mismo escudo de la entrada en el centro de este. Pero esta vez Harry pudo ver algo que no había visto ayer en la cena a su derecha se encontraba una mesa llena de retratos contenido la curiosidad y alegría se levanto muy despacio de la mesa y fue a ver los retratos. Había 4 retratos el primero que vio fue a un hombre alto con el cabello negro y ante-ojos, sus ojos eran grises y una mujer de cara delgada cabello negro y ensortijado y ojos marrones era su boda pues ella traía un vestido blanco muy largo ambos estaban abrazados y saludaban.

La otra era de un niño, y una niña, el niño tendría que ser su padre ya que se parecía a el, estaban sentados en un tronco en lo que parecía un rió a su detrás, su padre estaba vestido con un short y camiseta negra y ella llevaba un vestido azul era muy bonita con el cabello largo y negro los mismo lentes que su padre y sonreía y se veía que le faltaba un diente. Ambos sentados allí saludaban pero ella por detrás colocaba unos cuernos a su padre el se dio cuenta y se pusieron a pelear y cayeron del tronco al rió y se miraron enojados y empapados y siguieron peleando.

La otra fotografía eran los mismos niños pero con sus padres. La 1era pareja del retrato eran los padres de James el padre de Harry pero los padres de la niña que suponía era Devorah eran tan diferentes su padre tenia el cabello gris y los ojos azules aunque no parecía un potter tenia el cabello alborotado que lo delataba. La mujer parecía una vela pero no podía ser su fina cara su extenso cabello negro y los ojos de un azul exorbitante. Eran como si fueran mágicos.

El último retrato parecía muy común estaban su padre como cuando lo vio en el pensadero de snape y abrazado a el Devorah en los jardines de Hogwarts pero no era todo detrás de un árbol a la lejanía se veía movimiento eran los demás merodeadores, su padrino Sirius, Remus y Peter Pettigrew se estaban escondiendo detrás de el pero se cayeron uno encima el uno del otro.

Buenos días Harry-el voltio era Devorah

Hola esta viendo las fotos- contesto nervioso

la que mas me gusta es esta en el que James y yo fuimos de vacaciones al África un rió hermoso este aunque en la foto no se aprecia mucho- se dijo ella

Se pelearon-dijo divertido

creo que fue por el espacio en el tronco, éramos unos niños, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos distanciamos sus amigos y el no eran del todo agradables

Estudiaste en Hogwarts-pregunto hermione

claro me residencie en América al terminar la escuela-respondió mirando a hermione

En que casa estudiaste apuesto que no era Gryffindor porque si se distanciaron, quiero decir que no estaban unidos-dijo hermione desde la mesa la suspicacia de ella se así presente

que buena lógica tienes Hermione-Asintió ella sentándose en la mesa a desayunar- pertenecí a Slitheryn.

¡Que!-"no podía ser Devorah una Slitheryn"

no pongan esa cara chicos hay conocí gente que hoy es mortifago pero también conocí a Severus y a otros amigos en los que aun puedo confiar incondicionalmente y fueron slitheryn

nos sorprendes- dijo ron

me imagino pero no todos los slitheryn son tenebrosos, el sombrero nos escogió no por ser tenebrosos o tener maldad sino por ambiciones y astutos son las características que nos clasifican, no han oído la canción del sombrero no se los creo chicos llevan 5 años de asistir a Hogwarts.

Si la hemos oído pero a mi no parece que tu seas una Slitheryn y que tengas esas características- dijo harry a lo cual asintieron todos los presentes.

Bueno uno cambia tal vez un poco porque la vida te enseña cosas que te cambia cuando me casas cambie, y luego lacio mi bebe y si te cambia saben ellos te transforman- dijo embarrando una tostada con mermelada

que casaste- le dijo harry

Te casaste, estas casada, como, porque, con quien- le dijo ron casi gritándole

Tienes un bebe, donde, que es un niño o un niña que edad tiene, ira a hogwarts- le grito esta vez hermione

si es verdad no se los dije me case hace mucho tiempo exactamente 6 meses antes que tus padres harry íbamos a hacer una boda doble pero el tonto no acepto- le dijo calmada ella pelando esta vez una manzana

porque mi padre hizo eso

bien el y mi esposo no se llevaron nunca bien, si vieras lo que hizo cuando lily lo escogió a Severus de padrino de bodas-rió al recordar

snape fue padrino de bodas de mis padres-dijo esta muy asustado.

no, quemaron la cocina de Susan tu abuela y tus abuelos cambiaron de opinión por la de James que era Sirius.

Mis abuelos no querían a Sirius

para nada ellos eran inmutes antes las amistades de James pero digamos que la novia escoge a los padrinos así lo dicta las creencias son las reglas. Además que Sirius era ninguna Joyita.

Y tu bebe que con el- pregunto hermione interesada

Se llama Maria An y esta en América estudia en un colegio interno helmigs de brujas y hechiceros modernos en Dakota del norte en Usa, Esta muy acostumbrada a el es un año menor que tu harry vendrá pronto antes de que se acaben las vacaciones ustedes saben como son los adolescentes.

entonces tu esposo esta en América-intervino hermione muy interesada

No crees que estas siendo muy imprudentes- le dijo ron a Hermione

imprudente yo solo pregunto lo que es lógico

eso no es tu problema te pasas cual sera la próxima pregunta como se llama y que profesión tiene- dijo ron lo mas sarcástico posible eso enfureció a hermione poniéndose roja de la rabia

Ron eres un...-pero no pudo terminar la frase Devorah intervino evitando un desastre

chicos no se peleen mi esposo vive aquí en Inglaterra ustedes lo conocen aunque anda muy ocupado últimamente con lo de los mortifagos y los continuos ataques.

lo conocemos- la mente de harry comenzó andar a quien conocían que fuera su esposa Remus "para nada", finnigan "imposible", lovegood "no luna estaba allí".

Es un auror o miembro de la Orden- pregunto con precipitación hermione

no lo puedo creer que sea...- dijo ron

sabes quien es dinos- lo miro hermione

si dinos si sabes Ron- le dijo Harry esta vez mirando incrédulo

bien yo no se quien es tu esposo Devorah, dinos Ron quien es, si lo sabes -declaro Hermione algo molesta por no saber la respuesta

Snape- dijo Ron

¡Que!-un eco profundo de parte de todos Luna le dio un ataque de risa contingente, Ginny se llevo la mano a la cara negando, Hermione estaba mas que molesta porque pensaba que se burlaba de ella

Es Snape y dejen de reír es lógico Slytherin contra voldemort aunque tengos dudas sobre ello, y además no les pone a pensar que ayer snape no nos matara en la cena y tu padre Harry no lo quería como padrino y tu madre lo escogió a el - termino Ron

Hermione cambio su cara parecía a ver caído en cuenta

Yo no me lo creo dinos por favor Devorah- dijo harry

Que quieres que te diga Ron es muy listo, me case con Severus hace 17 años atrás yo he vivido lejos pues Severus sabe que soy una inefable así que decimos que era mejor que yo usara, su segundo apellido, mi hija nació un año después de ti-lo confirmo con naturalidad.

Eso era peor que ver morir a Sirius- se decía harry- ella casada con Snape pero si lo odia lo único que hecho en estos 5 años es castigarlo por cualquier para que sea expulsado, se sentirá patético delirante con ganas de reír hasta no mas poder

Porque te ríes Harry- pregunto devorah ante el frenesí de riza de presentaba este

Es un juego verdad

Eso dijo James cuando le di mi invitación de bodas

¿no me mientes pues puedo soporta de todo sabes pero esto es decir como porque¿Estas poseída? verdad- la miro tratando de buscar algo extraño en ella, ante esa verdad tan pesada

jajá jajá que cosas dices no para nada severus y yo nos casamos en mutuo acuerdo, nos conocimos en Hogwards íbamos en la misma casa y además nuestras familias ya se conocían por lo menos tu abuela y su madre eran intimas amigas James y Severus no se llevaban bien pero cuando entramos en Hogwards y James conoció a Black y se convirtió en un Guerra. Los Merodeadores contra el Grupo de ataque como los llaman al grupo de Slytherin. Las Nigcats contra las arpías deberías haber estado hay era unos niños tontos que se hacían bromas unos contra otros. No pertenecí a las arpías pero tu madre y las otras me llamaban la arpía mayor aun no se porque todas las slytherin eran muy tontas. - parece divertido, con razón dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen- rió ginny.


	3. harry potter y el principe mestizo 3

Capitulo III

** Confesiones  
  
**El dia paso rapido para haber solo transcurrido un solo dia habian descubiertos mas de lo que podia harry creer porque ella le contaba las cosas desde su punto de vista, como decia Hermione era muy imparcial. Era bueno tener a una persona que puede conocer a su padres ya que despues de ver el pensadero de Sanpe no era muy reonfortante el saber que su padre no era muy estudioso que digamos sino todo lo contrario era un creido, arrogante, y bromista de toda la escuela junto con Sirius se mentian en lios tan o mas que los gemelos Weasley que hacian bromas a cualquiera.  
Pero no era tan malo saberlo pues sabia que los slytherin tampoco eran unos santos. Devorah les conto muchas bromas que se jugaban mutuamnt una vez hasta les salio mal y los perjudicados mas bien las perjudicadas no fueran otras que la Nigtcats que no eran mas que el grupo de chicas de Gryffindors en las que estaba Lily Evans madre de Harry, y otras como Arabella Figgs, Ginger Weather, Giovanna wueterpool. y hasta estudiaban igual con las mismisa Rita Skecher que estaba en Gryffindor.  
Era una chismosa y pesada de primera- dijo devorah al recordarlo- o paraba de hablar cada vez que coindiamos en clase era una hurraca.  
tambien nos conto que Giovana estaba enamorada de Severus pero la saco del juego la tonta de Bellatrix Black que para ese entonces eran novios. Ginger le gustaba Sirius pero no llegaron a nada y pensaba que Arabella y Remus se habian casado pero sabia ahora que no.  
Eran novios en Hogwarts aunque pelian mas seguido de lo que se querian- confeso Devorah Yo y Severus tambien peliamos mucho pero si nos apoya vamos cuando estabamos en problemas luego una cosa llevo a la otra y me case- confeso casi con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar Esa confesion enrojecio a Ron y Hermione a lo mejor a ellos les pasaria igual.  
Severus era muy bueno en pociones y fue asistente del profesor, el y yo eramos prefectos. Asi que nos apoyabamos uan vez por ayudar al tonto de black ya que segun el necesitaba ayuda en pociones volviomi cabello amarillo en vez de sedoso fue patetico queria matarlo.  
Pero si el profesor snape era el asistente tu lo ayudaste debio hacerlo el- hermione ya pareces estas loca hermione si un merodeador como pensaras que snape ayudara a sirius por el se undia o lo envenaba le daba igual- dijo ron pero no importa era el asistente-respondio hermione con el mayor auocontrol que pudo si igual se matarian con solo mirarse- dijo ron probocando la ira de ella pero tenia una obligacion y gustale o no, sirius necesitaba ayuda- respondio ella casi perdiendo la paciencia Realmente si yo estuviera en su lugar de Sirius ni loco dejo que Snape me ayude-dijo colocando el tablero de aljedrez magico frente a Harry para comenzar una partida.  
que tal si mejor lo vemos en un pensadero y se quitan las dudas si- todos asintieron era tan emocionante ver el pasado y las tantas travesuras que Devorah contaba, se paro tomo un envase color ambar del armario muy profundo y ancho con unliquido cristalino poso su varita en su cabeza y de ella saco un delgado hilo plateado de recuerdo y lo deposito en el envase- acerquense coloquen sus narices lo mas cerca posible


	4. harry potter y el principe mestizo 4

capitulo IV Devorah Potter  
  
clase de pociones se encontraban en la mazmorra donde se dictaban clses y hay estaban Devorah sentado al lado de snape muy jovenes realmente. Devorah era muy hermosa de joven y solo pensar que haora tenian la misma edad era mucho mas alucinantee. Termino la clase todo se levantaron del aldo derecho su padre james Potter hablando con su leal amgo Sirius Black el profesor se acerco a ellos y regaño a Sirius, pero no lograron hoir nada lo qeu le decia al final era el recuerdo de Devorah si ella no lo escucho menos el. Caminamos detras de ella que habla con Snape -mañana tendre que ir a Estudios Muggle y tu a Aritmancia, no se porque no coinciden nuestro horarios-dijo ironico ella -a mi no me Interesa Estudios Muggles, es mejor Aritmancia -Esta tarde tendremos Herbología con los de Huppleffu-cambio el temo ella viendo su horario -vamos a la sala comun antes del comedor quiero recoger mis libros ya- le dijo snape jalandola de la tunica hacia la salida muy rapido.  
-esta bien no me jales- le dijo ella resistiendose -srta Potter un momento por favor- le dijo el profesor antes que pudieran salir de la mazmorra -claro profesor- le contesto- tu no te muevas de aqui- se volvio y amenazo a snape antes de irse -Devorah quiero que ayudes en pociones al sr. Sirius Black -disculpe profesor creo que no entendi bien- respondio desconsertada -necesito que asesores a black en pociones mañana despues de clases, anda muy bajo en sus calificaciones cada dia es mas torpe- le dijo mirando los pergaminos de las notas y el puesto en se habian sentado sirius, el profesor lo dijo casi suplicando que aceptara -Pero yo no soy su asistente, ademas black siempre a sido bueno -lo se, pero tu crees posible que Sirius y Severus puedan estar 10 minutos juntos trabajando juntos sin medio matarse, no lo creo querido asi su vida dependiera de eso- le reprocho el -Es razonable, esta bien lo hare- termino ella suspirando vencida -sabia ue podia confiar en ti , ire a decirle al sr. black -permiso profesor- se despidio y salio de la mazmorras y afuera la esperaba Severus Snape-Debo ayudar a Black con pociones, usted la verdad son muy inmaduros -Yo nunca ayudaria a black a menos que quiere morirse entonces gustoso lo enveneno ademas el no aceptaria mi ayudaria caminaron en silencio a su sala comun no habia mucha diferencia desde la vez que ron y harry tomaron la pocion multijugos para entrar y descubrir si malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin. luego bajaron al gran comedor a almorzar.  
Desde la mesa de gryffindor Sirius levantaba su mano saludando a Devorah y mandandole besos ante la risas de los merodeadores y uno que otro alumno de gryffindor y slytherin.  
-No voy a poder hacerlo, tu eres mejor que yo en esto, ayudame -no- contesto cortante a devorah y continuo almorzando --tienes que hacerlo somos amigos- suplio otra vez -no- volvio a responder -pero black es un impostor lo hace a proposito -no es mi problema ella coloco una sonrisa de niña buena y esa misma mirada sensual que anodada a cualquiera con tan poco fuerza de voluntad frente a mujer hermosa- vamos severus ayudame estaras de asesor solo observaras podras gritar a sirius no hara nada frente a mi te podras compotar superior -no hagas eso , no me vas a convencer- le dijo mirandola y tratando de no ser convencido con tal treta pero ella se acerco mas a el- Pero severus solo observaras no quiero quedar calva o con furungulos por algun error de black -Dejame de verme asi- le dijo alejandola- yo sere el jefe -tendras el control -no nos tenemos tanta confianza- le dijo acomodandose en su puesto -eso no es problema no quiero estar sola en la misma habitacion con black- le dijo acomodanse ella tambien -no volveras a pedirme nada en el resto de tu vida -que implica black- le respondio continuando con su almuerzo -sera en la mazmorra de siempre -a las 6 al terminal las clases -lleva tus apuentes- suspiro- Maldita sea Devorah me la pagarar- rendedio ante sus encantos de ella era como una vela irradiaba belleza, ella miro a black y le devolvio el saludo con la mano . Eso sorprendio a sirius y a todos los merodeadores y se volvio a severus que aun comia ella lo abrazo aunque el estaba de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla-severus se sobresalto y la miro extrañado y coloradisimo como nunca antes visto -Por eso te quiero mucho la tarde se paso tranquila hasta llegar el dia siguiente dia 2 horas antes de acabaran las clases los merodedores colocaron una trampa para severus en la que cayo y fue castigado por el profesor Binns. A james tambien lo agarraron tenia que cumplir el mismo castigo juntos limpiando los baños al terminar las clases de hoy.  
-esto lo idearon ellos- dijo molesta -Me voy tengo que cumplir mi castigo ese idiota. que la pases bien con Black -O si lo pasare de lujo- le contesto divertida -crei que te caia mal -Pues solos El y YO todos sus encantos en la misma habitacion quizas no sea tan malo- me dijo tratando de lograr algo que ya se hacia notar en severus y era molestia -bien que te aproveche- le dijo muy serio -lo hare -y asi querias mi ayuda- le dijo realmente desconsertado -si me ibas ayudar- le contesto burlona -crei que eso querias- le dijo molesto del tono que empleaba -no lo demuestras mucho verdad -demuestro que- contesto ya casi alterado -espero que black se porte bien -por su bien- le dijo caminando hacia la mazmorra -celoso- le dijo mas sicina que nunca y con una gran sonrisa en su cara -Me voy a cumplir mi castigo- se retiro dejando a ella en al puerta de la mazmorra ella lo miro desaparecer por el pasillo pasaron 5 min y aprecio Sirius -HOla mi hermosa Profesora- le dijo el con una gran sonrisa -no creas que me siento feliz con esto -Si en cambio yo lo voy a disfrutar mucho- el espacio entre ellos se acorto pero ella ni se movio creo que espera cualquier moviento en falso para dar por concluido su asesoria aunque ella dispuso a Sirius todos sus encantos alentando a que hiciera algo -Asi no crees que puedes correr peligro conmigo -me arriesgare, ademas me encanta el peligro, entramos al salon -si sera mejor mientras mas rapido salga de ti mejor -claro- le dijo dandole una gran sonrisa y la hora la pasaron entre picardias del uno y del otro.  
--------------------dentro recuerdo-  
- para no agradarte se la llevaban bien- dijo harry -si que estilo el de sirius- miro interezado ron -es un amor como te resististe Devorah,con todo eso yo lo he besado 5 veces- confeso una luna con aires de esperanza -Es un galan como me gustaria que se portaran asi conmigo- dijo Ginny -no puedo negar que es un hombre muy sexi- declaro hermione poniendo rosada -con mucha fuerza de voluntad chicas ahora que lo veo asi, no me acuerdo como he aguantado tanto- confeso devorah maravillada ---------------volviendo al recuerdo-  
-esta listo- le dijo sirius a devorah no muy convencido del resultado de la pocima -estas seguro- el asintio-"que sea lo que dios quiera"- ella tomo la pocion y con un pop la pocion hizo -que su cabello se volviera rubio desde la raiz a la punta.  
-valla eso no debio suceder- contesto incredulo el temiendo por su vida -lo sabia te equivocaste eres el ser mas estupido que puede existir, hablare con el profesor para te ayude otra persona y salio de la mazmorra como alma que lleva el diablo. Todos los alumnos qu se encontraban en el pasillo la miraron extrañado susurrando que quien podia ser y lo que sabian al darse cuenta se reian. Devorah entro molesta y resentida al comedor donde se encontraban mi los merodeadores que vieron espantados temiendo que su amigo se habia equivocado y seguro estaba muerto en las mazmorras salieron del comedor en su auxilio. Severus la observo divertido desde su puesto. tuvimos que correr para alcanzarla a su recuerdo.  
-debo decir que te bien rubio combina con tus ojos- le dijo aguantando las ganas de reir -No te pongas chistoso. El bruto de black revolvio de mas y mira lo que me hizo, quize hacer el antidoto pero tenia asesinarme yo misma.  
-y que dijo el -si se movio no reacciono para nada. Puedes ayudarme Severus -lo hare .no volver a ayudarlo por lo menos sin supervicion espero que estes hay -raro crei que dijiste que te divertirias en grande con el a solas. Mi castigo termino rapido pensaba ir a ver como te iba pero recorte tus palabras- le dijo muy sacartico la verdad -Que inmaduro son los hombres- le dijo mirando muy feo -Yo no soy inmaduro- mirando con una gran sonrisa de triunfo -Oh no tienes razon dije los hombres no los niños- lo mato a el con gran valia haciendo que este cambiera su sonrisa por una gran mueca de descontento -no te ayudare a recuperar el color original si sigues asi- le dijo anenazante -Disculpa pero no estoy para burlas estoy muy molesta y tu no ayudas -comprendo- le dijo -comprendes mucho me gustaria verte perdiendo el control seria divertido -quieres que pierdad el control -si -te lo enseñare un dia -esperare con ancias- le dijo contenta -las slytherin llegaron-  
-caramba devorah no sabia que querias ser rubia- le dijo malisiosamente lienner una slytherin de cabello negro y ojos azules muy bonita pero con un corazon tan negro con su cabello -Es que se siente tan inconforme con ella misma - esta vez quien ataco fue Bellatrix black prima de Sirius -O sera que tu severus la prefieres rubias y por eso te transformates Devi- le dijo gina la peor de las arpias ella era la muerte en persona era rubia con cabello liso y corto con ojos azules y sino es por es conocida diriamos que es un inocente niña linda -tus comentarios son tan incoherentes- defendio severus -no lo creo sevi- le dijo gina -se que me extrañas amor por eso quieres que ella cambia a ser mas como yo- le dijo bellatrix a severus -De sueños tambien se vive- le contesto con la mayor tranquilidad severus -Severus vamonos a la sala comun creo que aqui huele a rancio- se paro ella y le dio la espalda a las arpías.  
-que dijiste- pregunto una ofendida gina -eres una grocera- en contraofensiva liener -claro- severus se paro las miro con desprecio y siguio a devorah a fuera del comedor -no puedo creer que le haga caso- se dijo gina -lo tiene dominado- respondio bellatrix -creo que se acabo para ti bellatrix ella gano- dijo lienner -no, habra ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra- contesto bellatrix viendo cuando se iban.  
---------------------------------------se acabo el recuerdo-  
todos volvieron agitados que les parecio- le pregunto devorah -fue muy romantico y gracioso-respondio ginny -Nunca me imagine lo mucho que se divertian en otros tiempos-dijo luna -me gustaria haber estado alli -si fue divertido- concluyo harry -claro antes era divertido a esa edad-siguio devorah pero fue interrumpida por hermione - y tons -tons que tiene que ver-le pregunto algo confundida ella -ella y snape no tuvieron nada, sinceramente yo pensaba que si claro antes de enterarme que tu existias la respuesta de hermione tomo por sorpresa a devorah quien penso antes de responderle- bine ella no se, se que se aborrecen pero nunca he sabio algo mas alla de lo comun.  
-quizas no deberias saber-sentencio ella tratando de confundir a Devorah y sacar informacion.  
- no lo creo hermione cuando te casas en el mundo magico se crean algo que llama enlace familiar. y no es el hecho que perteneces a la familia del otro sino que tu vida misma se enlaza y los recuerdo del uno y del otro son entregados a su pareja para que asi no aya secretos, bien no todos realizan eso botos realmente pero si quieres conocer plenamente a la persona con quien te vas a casar antes de aceptar lo haces, sin secretos diria yo.  
- Eso no lo sabia- contesto desconcertada hermione - cuando realizas el enlace familiar se crean las plumas de herencia solo las familias mas antiguas y claro ricas las tienes no todos las poseen.  
-plumas de herencia- preguntado harry ya aconstumbrado a que habia terminos que el desconocia del mundo magico Asi es pasado mañana cuando vallamos a leer el testamento de sirius sabras que son, no te desesperes.......Porque no vamos a merendar hay una brillante tarde soleada linda para un baño en la piscina no creen Un gran idea para disipar espectativas salio de Devorah y como si nada correrieron a camiarse y bañarse.Harry le seguia sin entender y deseo que alguno de sus amigos le diera pistas pero pronto se olvido al hoy la ya famosas peleas de sus amigos mas ilogicas que nunca los celos de Ron esta vez se pasaban. discutia con ella por el color de su traje de baño de 2 piezas que era de un verde agua. A no levantar sospechas tambien critico a Ginny pero esta no le presto mucha atencion ya que estaba comprobado que no podia hacer enfadar mucho a su hermosa hermana.  
El dia anterior transcurrio igual libre de problemas y sin sueños misteriosos el dia de mañana tendrian que ir a Grimauld place a leer el testamente de sirius y conoceria que eran las plumas de herencia y con mas curiosidad que nunca como era la hija de Snape y Devorah Dios que no sea como el- rogaba Harry con fervor. 


	5. harry potter y el principe mestizo 5

CAPITULO V

PLUMAS DE HERENCIA  
  
-harry,harry,harry cariño levantate- se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que suavemente lo movia.  
Al abrir los ojos vio a una hermosa mujer con ojos tan iguales a los de el y una hermosa sonrisa, no entendia el tiempo habia retrocedio esa era su madre. Ella lo levantada de lo que era una cuna de bebé extraño harry y consiente de que tenia 16 años y no meses de nacido quizo hablar pero de el salieron solo balbuceos.  
"no es cierto no puedo hablar es un sueño"-pensaba Hola amor mami te desperto poque tiene que llevarte a un lugar-  
el pudo ver que efectivamente era un bebé pues su madre lo puso delante de un espejo no tendria mas de 1 año y el mismo se decia que fue un bebe bien bonito el cuarto ea de un color verde agua y en medio un cinta con muchas escolas voladoras a un lado una especi de pañalera pero magica efectivamente pues ella misma se estaba acomodando un armario lleno de juguetes desde el piso a la techo y para asombro una pequeña escoba muy hermosa con cerdas amarillas casi de oro.  
No harry aun no puedes usar esa escoba tiene que crecer algo, el inconciente de tu padre te la compro como si ya pudieras usarla, pero seguro que cuando crescas el te ensañara- le decia mientras lo acostaba en la mesa de pañales para cambiarlo el cual a ver lo que hacia se ruborizo emormemente-aunque sigo pensado que darte tantas cosas a tan corta edad pueden convertite en un niño muy engreido y fanfarron cabeza hueca como era tu padre, pero no te preocupes amor mami no dejara que seas asi no lo permitire, hay amor porque te sonrojas asi- ella sonrio levantanlo ya cambiado.  
mamá- se le escapo a harry en su intento de decir palabras"ey me escucho se que entendio"  
oh harry me dijes mamá-las lagrimas caian por su cara-son tu segunda palabra que lindo "segundo palabra pense que era lo primero que escucha de mi"- penso el ante un gran esfuerzo de ser entendible.  
hay un gran secreto sabes pero el solo tuyo y mio papi no se enterara se los dimeremos cuando puedas hablar mas claro- le sonrio "que secreto que eso"- penso y de pronto su vision de su madre se apaba como una pelicula finalizada-  
Desperto sudando era solo un sueño se dijo un extraño sueño que tenia de peculiar vio por primera ver a su madre y la sintio tan cerca tan viva.  
que significaba ahora.  
Como dijo ayer todos fueron a Grimauld place la mansion hay cambiado mucho ya no tenia ese olor a muertos ni tenia mejor color estaba mas ambiantada y en comedor estaban los miembros de la orden tambien la sra weasley y el Sr al igual que charley el hermano mayor de Ron.  
todo saludaran afectuosamente a Harry. sentadanse en la gran meso con los demas miembros dumbledore comenzo a hablar Estamos aqui reunidos para hacer leer el testamento de Sirius black el levanto su varito coloco un pergamino en la mesa y escribio "PLUMA" el pergamino brillo intensamente y para asombro de harry y de sus amigos salio Sirius en frente parado com se nada parecia un holograma o un fantasma.  
-huy pero si estoy aqui es porque me mori- dijo el holograma de sirius tocandose -hola sirius asi es ahora porfavor leenos tu testamento-declaro dumbledore asiendole señas con la mano para que lo vea -Albus me mori y fue duro y con dolor - ah, ah, ah no lo creo - mintio el para que comenzara de una vez -que bueno y harry -aqui estoy- levanto la mano con miedo - hola harry a ver pasare lista a ver si estan todos, ya que son prioridad de mi herencia- de su bolsillo saco un pergamino y una pluma y se sento en el medio de la mesa y se puso a leer albus-presente respondio contento- aja harry- ya está remus- ya esta arabella- ya esta Ron weasley- ya esta -yo soy prioridad - sipi no interrumpas Severus- que fastidió -que bueno que te moriste oh callate- se voltio y lo miro con desagrado pero al pasar la vista vio a devorah ella solo le dirijio una lijera sonrisa y dijo- Hola - De...De...Devorah- tiro la lista y la pluma y se sento frente a ella contemplando embelezado -sirius la lista- le dijo hermione que le cayo a su lado -ah puede esperar tengo mucho tiempo, Y como has estado tiempo sin verte te ves tan linda aun.  
-Siempre tan adulador- le dijo siguiendole en juego y snape lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo pero recordaba que solo era un fantasma de herencia.  
-no para nada Remus aclaro su garganta sacando a sirius de su momento- Te importaria continuar ya estas muerto y ella viva.  
- tu no eres mi amigo- le dijo molesto y se movio a recuperar la lista- aja donde iba ok severus y mcgonagall si listo. ahora comenzare como saben no me gusta la chachara me molesta asi que iremos al grano mi fortuna segun el banco haciende a 1.2MM de galeones de Oro-se oyo un Ohhhhhh en los presentes- en la camara acorazada 124, y 3M de galeones de Oro en la camara acorazada 3028 este monto se lo dejo a Remus lupin que va a tener que compartir con Arabella porque hasta hoy no le hemos pagado cuando incendiamos su casa un dia antes de la boda de James, Perdon Arabella -por fin me van a pagar -a harry mi sobrino le dejo 200 M de galeones de mi camara que sean tranladados a la suya y te dejo esta casa y la que tengo en suiza que es de mi familia, mi moto tan linda cuidala, y en especial un cofre que no se que tiene que me dio tu padre a cuidar que debia entregartelo ucando fueras mayor de edad pero debio a los acontecimientos no importa. Oh los otros 200M se los dejos a Ron Weasley porque me caes bien el dinero sera transpasado a tu camara acorazada. oh los otros 200M lo donare a la Orden para que hagan sus reuniones en otro lado que esta es casa de Harry, los otros 200M se los doy y en contra de mi voluntad y para cubrir todas mis culpas y no deberle nada a nadie a mi gran amigo Severus Snape que ojala saque esa pesadilla de deberle a alguien y para uqe dejes a harry en paz por lo que te queda de Vida.- amenazo a Snape -sensato -la casa de la playa en las islas galapagos y 100M son para Helena Black que extrañare mucho no pregunten solo encuentrenla y denselo tengo mis razones. Mi coleccion de trucos se los dejo a tons para que los confisques, el comercio de NY del estilo Muggle, es tuyo remus y tambien lo de los merodeadores y con la mansion de la familia de James. Se que deberia ser tuya harry pero es mejor que no vallas alli por ahora.  
ah se me olvidaba los otros 100M te los dejo albus espero que puedas ausarlo en hogwards mi siempre casa mo se aumentale el sueldo a los profesores pero no a Severus y no digan que soy inmaduro que es mi ultima voluntad - no importa con esos 200M que te saque cubren eso y lo harry -jajajaja que gracioso oh Sr y Sra Weasley sutedes son las personas que mas aprecio por todas las molestias que te tomaron con Harry les dejo mi carro ford clasico y 2M de galeones de oro que seran transpasado igual a su camara ocarazada es suyo y sigan protegiendo a harry. A los miembros de la orden solo les digo que espero que logramemos vencer a nuestro enemigo. se me olvidaba hermione ers maravillosa asi que te dejo todo mi biblioteca que tiene los mejores libros que me robe de hogwarts para aprender a ser animagos se que te encantaran -asi que ustedes fueron quienes no devalijaron la biblioteca-dijo Dumbledore -lo siento. bien en uso de mis facultades y todo lo demas si tuviera un hijo harry compatiria su herencia y mis poseciones por igual. Te amo mucho harry como un hijo me hubiera gustado mucho mas compartir contigo .  
-yo tambien te extrañare- le dijo harry - y yo a ti ahijado has sido lo mas cercano a unhijo que he tenido y estoy muy orgulloso de ti adios. firmo, sello y confirmo que son actos que voluntad propia con sangre sello mi compromiso al morir- coloco su dedo cortado por la pluma y los plasmo en el pergamino de donde salio y desaparecio y de la nada la pluma que tenia sirius comenzo a escribir sobre el pergamino, aparecieron otras 8 pergaminos con diferentes plumas y comenzaron a escribir como locas las plumas brillaban con intensidad. la primera que termino fuer la de hermione que se coloco ante ella - tomalo sin miedo es tuyo hermione- le dijo dumbledore a ella ella lo tomo algo confundia y desconfiada la otra fue a para a snape pero tambien de la nada aparecio una pluma de color carnesi que se pego del pergamino de desaparecio.Luego otro pergamino fue donde Remus y al igual de Snape aparecio una pluma verde se pego del pergamino y desaparecio un 4to desaparecio imagino que es porque no se encuentra presente el 5to fue a paran a Ron el cual tomo con alegria, un 6to a los srs Weasley, el 7to a Dumbledore que desaparecio igual que los otros por un a pluma que se los llevo y el 8to a harry y ante de pudiera tocarlo una Pluma Plateado con bordes plateados se acerco al pergamino y desaparecio. El pergaminode donee salio sirius seguia escribiendo, la pluma paro se acerco a dumbledore lo pincho tomando su sangre y firmo con ella su nombre y asi hizo la pluma con todos los apoderados y desaparecio -Alguien podria explicarme que fue lo que paso y las plumas- dijo harry -soy rico-era lo unico que decia ron con el pergamino abierto leyendole una y otra vez poder creerllo -espero que no sea Oro lechembraum- dijo severus -que cosas dices ya en gringoll habran recibido las plumas y seguro que ya estan transpasado el dinero- le aseguro devorah- te explicare cariño todo sobre las plumas -gracias- dijo harry a ver que alguien le hizo caso Despues de 2 1/2 de explicacion con el aporte de todos comprendi que es solo como una guia de herencia ellas se encargaban de hacer valer que los ultimos deseos de las personas por un lado sanguinio o voluntario y que solo las familias con dinero tenian unas ya que son muy caras y muy especiales conseguirlas denotan poder y riqueza ellas cuando no dejas testamento toman el ultimo deseo o recuerdo de la persona heredera claro ella si tienes un hijo se disponen instamente a este al morir los padres y lo reconocen como heredero universal.  
-Es como un abogado pero sanguineo- dijo harry -es mucho mejor que eso harry- le dijo devorah -un abogado que es eso- sijo el sr. weasley curioso que es -artur por favor- repitio la sra. weasley hasta ue dejo de insistir en el asunto su esposo.  
La reunion no estubo tan mal - se decia harry en si-vio a sirius por ultima vez tenia mas dinero que antes, ron estaba estatico y ginny solo lo miraba y se burlaba, hermione fue a ver su herencia era una biblioteca como hogwarts o por casi llora de la emocion. Aunque ron pelio que su herencia era mucho mejor.  
Regresaron todos a la Mansion potter llenos de sentimientos en contra por lo menos harry undia lleno de sorpresas se decia para si.


	6. harry potter y el principe mestizo 6

CAPITULO VI

MARIAN ROVENWOLF POTTER

Despues de la lectura del testamento no quedaba otra cosa que espera la llegada de la hija de Devorah y Snape Ron solo esperaba que se pareciera a Devorah y luna solo que no fuera como los Slytherin -cuando llege veremos como es recuerden que es americana- le dijo hermione -las americanas son muy liberales- le dijo ron -con tal que no sea Severus 2 por mi esta bien-Dijo mirando por la ventana harry -no creo que sera linda como devorah y tal vez tenga un caracter fuerte como snape- declaro ginny - con tal que no como el tuyo- le dijo ron a ginny -yo no tengo un caracter fuerte -hay no comienzen............ ollen eso llegaron bajemos- salio de la habitacion luna -Hola chicos- les dijo devorah observandolos desde la puerta- ella es MariAn mi hija An el es harry tu primo segundo o solo tu primo - Hola- le dijo tendiendole la mano era muy parecida a devorah pero sus ojos eran verdes bastante rayados porque se detallaban mas de un color en ellos , su tez era blanca y su cabello corto y negro Ella solo la miraba seria dandole la mano -"creo que no es como Devorah"penso harry - asi que tu eres harry potter- le dijo mirando con detallo su cicatriz como todos lo que saludaban-que bien ahora somos familia sere la envidia de todos en mi escuela- al decir esto le sonrio y le solto la mano.  
la exprecion de harry tambien cambio y le sonrio- Ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley, hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y luna Lovegood.  
hola- le dijo ron es un placer conocerte- saludo hermione ella se quedo contemplando el salon igual que la primiera vez que harry llego y despues su vista se fijo en Ron - me gusta tu cabello se ve bonito lindo color- le sonrio el se ruborizo de extremo- no tienes porque apenarte no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio...... aun- le dijo y decio subir las escaleras - ire a mi habitacion ya se cual es - y siguio - ire a ver la comida si esta lista - y se iba a las cocina- ha una cosa antes de irme ella es algo sincera y muy seria no la tomen de odiosa es muy buena niña- y siguio su camino - creo que tenemos otra luna version , seria- dijo ron -oye yo no soy asi aunque a mi tambien me encanta tu cabello mi biscochito- le dijo sonriente luna - que interesane y no soy tu biscochito -pero para mi si - pero no te noto molesto ron- dijo sarcastica ginny -claro que si lo estoy -lo que pasa es que me ama por eso es imposible que demuestre molestia, nuestra peleas casi no existen verdad mi biscochito, no son comos las que tienes con hermione que eso es terrorifico -que sabio- dijo molesta hermiones y subio a su cuarto - sera que esta celosa- pregunto harry -por que tendria que estarlo- reacciono ron - a ti hay que explicartelo con un video- declaro ginny comenzando a subir las escaleras - vamos subamos a ver a MariAn- termino harry su habitacion estaba muy cerca de hermione, tocaron la puerta- PASEN - hola soy ginny puedo pasar - claro adelante ella se encontraba arreglando su ropa del baul a unos cajones - hola Mari An que te ha parecido inglaterra -no he visto mucho -quizas despues vallamos al callejon diagon al llegar nuestras cartas de Hogwards y compremos algo -eso estaria bien y ademas siento que tu novia se molestara , no sabia que era tan celosa- dijo mientras colocaba algunos libros en el escritorio -disculpa es conmigo no entendi bien- pregunto ron -se molesto porque te dije que me gustaba tu cabello no- lo miro ella fijamente - Hermione se molesta de todo lo que no tenga un reglamento, y no es mi novia- contesto calmado -en fin con tal que no venga a amanazarme con una maldicion por un simple comentario - como crees hermione es muy buena persona, yo he sido mas directa que tu con ron y sigo viva-dijo sonriente luna -ella no tiene que hacer nada, y no es mi novia, no tiene porque ofuscarse -pero lo hace- se le salio a harry -es una tonta -tranquilo- dijo harry- me equivoque -es que da mucha rabia que todos ustedes digan que ella y yo tenemos algo si ella tiene a Vicky tan lindo no lo soporto- dijo ron saliendo de sus casillas - ya vez que lo ellos es genetico no te preocupes MariAn por sus arrebatos entre ellos estan asi desde que se conocen- confeso Ginny todos rieron menos Ron que salio molesto del cuarto -Hicimos algo malo - no An ya se le pasara- dijo ginny El almuerzo fue lo mas politico nunca antes visto entre ron y hermione, ellos se trataban de tu y de usted con mucha cortesia y sin peliar. Despues del tenso almuerzo nos reunimos en el jardin de la casa.  
-y eso es todo Ginny es la menor de nuestra familia -ustedes si que son bastantes-dijo interesada MariAn -pero deberias conocer a los gemelos son geniales-dijo Luna alegre -me imagino por lo que cuenta -siempre he pensado que somos muchos -su casa debe ser muy espaciosa -ahora que Bill y Charlie no estas es mas comodo pero antes era mas apretado -pero si son tantos y tienen una vivienda pequeña que son conejos en donde viven en una Madriguera-dijo casi chistosa MariAn -pues asi se llama nuestra casa................LA MADRIGUERA- confeso ginny -su casa no es tan grande como esta pero es muy acogedora- dijo harry defendiendolos -no cabe en la cabeza que vivan apretados -si pero ahora que soy rico comprare una casa mas grande para mi- dijo alegre Ron -deberias guardarlos para tus estudios superiores aun puedes vivir con tus padres- hablo hermione -no apenas termine Hogwards me mudo y ya me quedan 2 años quiero mi casa ya todos se han ido no creo que yo sea el que tenga que vivir conellos para eso esta ginny.  
-oye yo tambien pienso irme cuando termine Hogwards -siempre es bueno pensar en el futuro y tner vivienda propia especialmente si tiene mucho dinero-dijo alegre MariAn realmente le gustaba el dinero a ella.  
-pienso que no es necesario -incluyo hermione -yo no tengo problema me queda Grimauld place o otras mas podemas compartirla es muy grande para mi.  
-es una gran idea- contesto hermione -si ademas porque no ademas vamos a ir a la EScuela superior de Aurores.-contesto ron -van a ser aurores- dijo MariAn sorprendida -si algun problema-dijo harry -oyes no ganan mucho y arriesgan mas.Porque no consideras ser mejor ministro de magia -que yo ministro -si una vez que acabes con voldermort- algunos se estremecieron con elnombre-tendras las puertas abiertas a la punta. naciste para ser lider harry solo claro necesitas un buen empuje -no es algo que considere,no he derrotado a nadie aun y siempre pense ser auror -no harry es una gran idea tu en el mando del mundo magico sera magnifico y la profesia dice que tu lo derrotaras no- dijo ron animado.  
-si le ganas al Sr. Temebroso siempre debes hacer lo que mas te guste harry- le propuso hermione -entonces si siempre me quedo como auror -oh por dios ,es una idea que no puedes decartar ademas hasta los Inefables ganan mas que un auror, es como el aburrido puesto en Departamento de leyes magicas puesto de perdedor y ni hablar del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de Objetos muggles puesto de aprendices.  
-mi PADRE ESTA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO CONTRA EL USO INDEBIDO DE OBJETOS MUGGLES-grito molesta ginny -ha entonces eso explica el porque son tan pobres y vien en una madriguera- dijo sin pisca de verguenza MariAn Eso fue la gota de colmo el vaso An se habia ido muy lejos ya parecia irreconocible y molestosa, insulto al sr.weasley y a su familia harry no lo podia permitir definitamente habia sacado lo qe habia de Snape en ella, parecia Malfoy version femenina era ironica,grocera, criticona, ambisiosa y antipatica era ya una enemgia mas que una amiga.  
-vasta no permito que insultes de esa manera a los weasey ellos son mis amigos y sobre todo los considero mi familia son las personas mas carismaticas y unidas de todo el mundo-dijo ofuscado la expresion de MariAn no se inmuto pra nada solo sonrio.  
-eres muy valiente traere mi camara quiero tner recuerdos y pruebas que harry potter es mi primo segundo para mostrarselas a mis amigas- dijo ella y se fue rumbo a la casa.  
ya me cae mal- dijo ron -vieron que no le afecto y cambio el tema- dijo luna curiosa y pensativa -ella es muy extraña hay que irse con cuidado- confeso hermione (autora:en realidad pienso que ella dijo eso porque esta celosa)  
tiene unos cambios de humor extraños- confeso harry -la odio harry y si vuelve a decir algo asi la extrangulo- amenazo ginny -tranquila no volvera ocurrir no lo permitire.  
Despues de los comentarios intencionados de MariAn para la cena estuvo Sanpe ella le contaba animada durante la cena su viaje y lo que a pasado en su año escolar, el escuchaba tranquilo. lo curioso fue ue no llamaba "pap" como a Devorah "mam" pero ella se referia a el como Severus a secas quizas era para guardar las apariencias aunque ya nosotros sabiamos que era su hija y que si se parecia a el en su maxima expresion version Mujer.  
  
El dia siguiente era el mas caluroso en lo que llevaba de año. Harry fue al bano a cambiarse pero parecia un horno. tomo el calendario para ver que fecha era y marcarla como la mas calurosa nunca antes sentida y sin querer se fijo que hoy era 31 de juliio su cumpleaños que rapido paso se dijo. Bajo a planta no encontro a nadie por los alrededores- "seguiran durmiendo"-penso.  
camino al comedro y cuadno habrio la puerta un flash segador lo tomo por sorpresa-que sucede FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY -asi que era sorpresa-  
Estaban todo sus amigos vno Remus, Arabella y tons, el profesor dumbledore llego despues , la Sra. Weasley que lo abrazo omo 15 veces y la s veces que lo hizo lo dejaba sin respiracion. Los gemelos le regalaron unos nuevos inventos de su tienda, Ron como ya era rico le dio el uniforme completo no oficial de las chudley Cannons, Hermione no le dio un libro a harry peor si un sepador de libros de bronce con su nombre que venia juego con plumas con anotador y tinta visible y invisible. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y un perfume, harry se sintio muy nervioso al sertir a ginny tan cerca y le gusto mucho que lo besar, luna le regalo otro beso y una bola de cirtal para mensajes de red y comunicaciones, ese era un gran regalo.  
-yo quiero uno lo comprare- dijo ron al ver lo maravilloso que era --te toca esperar a tu cumpleaños y te lo regalare- le dijo luna -enserio etonces lo espero en marzo -en marzo cuando cumples-le pregunto luna -el 4 de marzo -ah segun el sodiaco no somos compatible yo soy aries y tu piscis- dijo desilucionada -si esta escrito asi es no hermione -yo no creo mucho en eso-dijo ella El regalo de Remus era un cofre con todo lo de lo merodeadores-ES MAS TU HERENCIA QUE MIA TE GUSTARA MAS A TI- le dijo alegre. El regalo de Arabella le regalo una pluma voladora grabadora escribia lo que pensara era buena para diarios y cartas de amor -le dijo tons le regalo un ticket especial ara comprar sueters y otras cosas en madame malking dijo que lo necesitaria-y devorah me dio un album lleno de fotos de la infancia de ellos creo que ete si fue el mejor de los mejores regalos porque dentro escrito en cada foto la hora fecha y lugar con un pequeño comentario sobre la foto.  
-me enterego un paquetito pequeño y me dioj que lo habriera en hogwards que lo podia apreciar mejor cuando estuviera adentro y ya no me quitarian.  
Los mienbros de laorden tuvieron que irse pronto pero se continuo ocn la fiesta el resto del dia hasta que an se porto desente sin comentarios desagradables. En realidad no era tan mala al llegar la noche cansado harry se durmio en el sofa.  
  
un bosque claro y lleno de naturaleza -no te asuste cariño mami sabe a donde vamos-era lily evans OTRA VEZ era bebe ella lo llevaba en brazos cuando llegamos estabamo cerca de un riachulo ella se sento en un tronco y coloco al pequeño en sus piernas saco de su bolso una esfera igual a la luna le regalo.  
-mensaje- dijo ella pasaron muchos comerciales como una TV de la bola magica pero de pronto detuvo los comerciales y aprecio un pedazo de pergamino saliendo de la esfera ella escribio  
  
De:la desesperada para: la que deberia estar aqui asunto: encantamiento Que piensas no venir SERA MEJOR QUE NO ME PLANTES apurate lily nota: harry pesa mucho si puedes pasas por mi casa y traes el coche.  
-  
"que fue eso realmente"-se preguntaba harry -sabes hijo pesas mucho haber si ya caminas no y su tonta amiga uqe no llega-dijo ella ansiosa -----  
  
harry , haryy-lo llamaba que-dijo este una luz inbadio la escena sacandolo del sueño cAriño sera mejor que subas a tu habitacion- era la sra weasley quien lo levanto-si cariño sube que estas cansado


	7. harry potter y el principe mestizo 7

CAPITULO VII

Preparativos para Hogwarts

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Le recuerdo que deberá estar en la estación King Cross el 1er de Septiembre en el Andén 9 ¾ para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts que parte a las 11 a.m. para su comienzo del 6to curso._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Subdirectora de Hogwarts_

_Nota: anexo los resultados de sus timos_

_Señor Potter:_

_Estos son los resultados de sus timos son los apropiados para el ingreso y aprobación a su ecuación Superior como Auror._

_Atentamente,_

_Amelia Kristell_

_Departamento de Educación Superior Mágica_

_MATERIAS_

_-TRANSFORMACIONES E_

_-DCAO E_

_-POCIONES E_

_-HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA E_

_-CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS E_

_-ENCANTAMIENTO E_

_-ASTRONOMIA B_

_¡FELICIDADES!_

_Para completar su proceso tendrá que tomar otras materias que serán complementarias para poder ingresar a le Instituto de Aurores Modernos._

Grandioso-se dijo Harry-un excelente pociones gracias-le dijo a la lechuza que le entrego las cartas de hogwarts

Abrió la última

_Señor Potter los útiles de este año serán dependiendo de su escogencia a continuación los reglamentarios:_

_-transformaciones 6to nivel- Gordón Krillen_

_-la manera de preparar una poción y no mueras en el intento-Brito Rowl_

_-Si se puede sobrevivir al lado oscuro-Anónimo_

_-Los seres de los tiempos de Ayer, hoy y Siempre- Nit_

_-Mil y unas plantas de 6to nivel_

_Materias complementarias_

_Oclumancia, Heteromancia, Deporte con Máxima dificultad, en todos los 6to año todos los alumnos verán artística y Geografía Mágica sino la cursan no se graduaran no tenemos bibliografía apropiada la que puede conseguirán será bien vista por los profesores._

Caramba no sabia que tenia que tomar tantas materias- dijo harry al leer la lista.

-harry, Harry habré- le gritaba ron desde afuera de su cuarto.

El fue y le abrió estaba muy emocionado de poder hablar con el

te llegaron los timos- dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos 3 cartas igual que el cerca se encontraba hermione.

mira aprobé, claro menos astronomía con B y tu

igual todas menos astronomía

yo pase todas- dijo hermione

y tu carta de timos que vas a estudiar no nos has dicho nada- pregunto harry

tuve 12 MHB y me postule para el ministerio quiero educación- dijo segura

La riza fue colectiva entre Ron y Harry

no veo porque se ríen- dijo apenada ella

enserio quieres ser profesora

si quiero ir al Ministerio y entrar al departamento de educación o dar clases en alguna escuela claro siempre queda hogwarts

jajajaajajajajajaj ya enserio tu profesora imagine cualquiera profesión para ti pero no sabia que te gustaba enseñar- dijo ron calmándose un poco-si me sorprendes lo anotare en mi agenda.

venga hermione no te molestes solo nos sorprendes- confeso harry

siento que ese es una vocación que me gusta además se que no lo hago mas tengo un grupo de estudio de chicos de otras casa a quienes asesoro y claro a ustedes-dijo hermione muy segura.

Aja bien yo voy por auror y tengo que tomar mas materias complementarias si quiero ir al Instituto superior de alta Magia Defensiva- contó Ron

Diras Instituto de Aurores Modernos-dijo Harry

No mira mi carta dice así-confirmo ron leyendo de nuevo

Pero entonces no nos mandaron a el mismo Instituto eso no es Posible-dijo harry angustiado

Tranquilos es a donde puede ir por la cercanía con su casa cuando salgan solo piden ir a otra y cambiar es modificable no es autoritario, es solo una opción-dijo hermione calmándolos a ambos

Ahora hay que ir a comprar los libros tengo que ver 2 materias mas de las que llevo que son las obligatorias para graduarnos-dijo hermione parándose para salir

Déjame ver a lo mejor nos cambiaron las materias-se fijo harry en la carta de Ron –si son las mismas hay que ver 5 con las obligatorias 3 mas por la carrera.

Su carrera exige de mas- dijo hermione

No es cierto lo que pasa es tu ves todas las materias de hogwarts-dijo Ron

Tal como planificaron el sábado fueron al Callejón Diagon

-Este es famoso Callejón Diagon- admiro MariAn

-vamos a comprar los libros- siguió Harry

-espero que encuentre para mi, mi carta llego el martes –dijo MariAn

-si la educación mágica es la misma cuales son las materias que vez- pregunto Ron a ella

-pues veo transformación, encantamientos, pociones, DCAO, Deporte Extremo, Aritmancia y cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

-son las mismas pero no había oído de Deporte extremo- dijo curiosa hermione

-es deporte pero mas para defenderse que otra cosa-respondió An-OH miren entremos tengo que compras túnicas.

-si pero tengo que ir al Banco primero adelántense-dijo harry

-yo te acompaño tengo que sacar dinero igual-intervino feliz Ron ya que tenia una pequeña fortuna con su nombre por la herencia que le dio Sirius.

-los esperamos en la librería- termino Hermione y entraron en la tienda

-Valla pero que tenemos aquí si es potter y Weasley no son muchos libros nuevos para ti Weasley no creo que le alcance para todos eso que piensas comprar –era Draco Malfoy quien los mirada desde uno de los estantes burlón

-Valla pero si es Draco no te da pena sacar la cara a la luz sabiendo que tu padre esta encerrado en Azkaban –contesto Ron dándole por donde más le duele

-mi padre saldrá pronto y ustedes se arrepentirán de lo que dicen-dijo Draco muy despacio tratando a dar miedo.

-oye harry ven- era MariAn que venia hacia ellos- estamos allá tienen que ver lo que compre a es un amigo de la escuela-dijo ella viendo a Draco

Este se alejo y se paro firme ante ella

-es solo un payaso- respondió Ron

-pero no parece le falta el maquillaje no- eso era buena ella se burlo de el y la Cara de Draco era de un gran Rencor por el insulto.

-esta bien lo siento MariAn Rovenwolf y tu-ella extendió su mano el solo la miraba como una cucaracha parlante pero la saludo

-Draco Malfoy –le respondió-quien eres la nueva novia de Potter ya terminaste con la hermana de Weasley

-no soy su Prima-respondió antes de que harry lo insultara- pero no sabia que tu y Ginny eran pareja saben no tenemos mucha comunicación- termino ella

En Draco se presento una sonrisa

-vamos mejor- dijo harry jalando a MariAn ya era suficiente en vez de ayudar lo estaba hundiendo

-Adiós-le dijo y el respondió sin quitar la mueca de sonrisa que tenia

-Adiós

Donde estaban- pregunto hermione

-mira lo que MariAn me regalo ron es hermoso-lo jalo ginny contenta

-un momento ya que estamos juntos confiesen algo este es un cuarteto y luna y yo estamos de mas o que- dijo MariAn rápido

-no para nada- contesto nervioso harry

-vas a seguir con eso –dijo casi molesto Ron

-de que hablan-pregunto Ginny

-un cuarteto- se decía luna- un coro mejor "ri

-bien entonces el no es su amigo

-es un cretino de Slytherin y no hace mas que molestar es el enemigo

-comprendo sentí hostilidad entre ustedes-dijo An tomando sus libros del cesto- pero mire los encontré mis libros ahora me ayudan a pagar que este dinero no lo entiendo

-dame yo lo pagare- se apresuro a decir Hermione

Luego de comprar fuimos a las 3 escobas a tomar algo de cerveza de mantequilla

-es divertido Diajon encuentras de todo- dijo feliz luna

-OH ya lo creo y con los vestidos que me compre seré la envidia cuando vuelva a América- dijo MariAn

-ahora regresemos pronto no he hecho los deberes y no se porque siento que este mes va a pasar casi volando- dijo preocupado Ron

-siempre dejando lo mas importante pare el ultimo- regaño Hermione


	8. harry potter y el principe mestizo 8

CAPITULO VIII

DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS

La Sra.Weasley se quedo lo que quedaba de vacaciones con nosotros MariAn tuvo que regresar a América, ella termino por no ser tan pesada y cambio desde que harry defendió a los Weasley, los muchachos estaban listos para regresar a hogwarts otra vez.

-Apurence porque si salimos tan temprano siempre llega mas tarde-se decía la sra. weasley quien gustosa nos llevo a la estación porque devorah tenia asuntos que arreglar.

En el Vagón

-Siéntate aquí Harry- le dijo hermione acomodando el baúl para que todos entraran.

- Cuidado me voy a caer acomoda tu baúl Ron- grito Ginny a un lado tratando de pasar (harry se encontraba detrás de ella sentado ya) Ron movió el baúl bruscamente para acomodarlo, golpeó a ginny perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre las piernas de harry sentándose de golpe, esto cogio por sorpresa a harry que causo un fuerte dolor en las piernas.

-lo siento le caí- le dijo ginny apenada y colorada

-no hay problemaa....... pero estas pesadita e...-dijo harry notando su peso, si en 2 do año cuando quiso cargarla para sacarla de la cámara Secreta no pudo y era ella mas bajita y claro el mas flacucho y bajo y sin músculos, no había mucha diferencia ya que aunque el tenga un cuerpo mas desarrollado aun no podía cargarla.

-lo siento - volvió a decir sonrojándose y levantándose.

-Ahora entiendo que quiso decir MariAn con un cuarteto, pero eso si que no déjame pasar voy a buscar a alguien para que seamos un sexteto- salio del vagón apresurada luna

-un Sexteto- dijo hermione sin entender

-no le hagas coso ya sabes como es luna cuando esta en sus días difíciles- dijo ron sin preocupación leyendo una revista llamada las Estrellas de Quiddith.

-y tu como sabes que esta en sus días- miro hermione a Ron.

Este le devolvió la mirada dejo la revista a un lado se enderezo un poco y contesto- sabes ella y yo a veces hablamos sin discutir y sin salirnos de lo real, es interesante tiene una mente interesante se puede confiar en ella y no se ofenda para nada cuando uno se dice que no se peino o que su ropa no combina o simplemente esta siendo indiscreta acepta criticas

-no se veía bien-pensó harry y miro a ginny preocupado ya que ninguno de los 2 tenían con que protegerse.

-así que conversar con ella y te parece mas confortable que yo- dijo hermione

- cuando se trata de ser realista sincero y hacer criticas entre nosotros si es mas confortable que tu- contesto ron afirmativo.

-deberías quedarte mas tiempo con ella entonces hacen muy bonita pareja-replico hermione.

-quizás lo considere- contesto el y volvió abrir la revista tapándole la visión con hermione y siguió viendo.

"que esta pasando"- se dijo harry no se gritaron , no se insultaron pero en lacara de hermione se veían unas ganas inmensas de llorar, respiraba fuerte y contenida, pues le dolió mas esa conversación que haberse gritado.

Pronto llego de vuelta Luna con Neville- permiso aquí estamos somos6-dijo alegre luna

Sin poder contenerse Hermione salio rápido del vagón, ron bajo la revista y la vio salir con expresión de preocupación- saben ya es hora de mi ronda ya vengo- dejo la revista y salio.

-que ocurre aquí- pregunto luna confundida.

El viaje se hizo corto se dudaron a conversar entre ellos con cada ocurrencia de luna y jugando Snap explosivo, a Ron ni a Hermione se le volvió a ver en todo el trayecto.

-Me preocupa donde estan hermione y ron- busco entre la multitud Ginny.

LOS DE PRIMERO, LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMERO VENGAN CONMIGO- esa voz no era de otro mas que Hagrid.

-hola chicos que tal las vacaciones-les dijo sonriente

-muy bien- contesto luna

-llena de sorpresas- le dijo harry

- bueno ya me contaran ahora tengo que llevar a los nuevos adiós

Se montaron en los carruajes que los llevaban a hogwarts y subimos al gran comedor.

-mira allá están-le dijo neville a ginny ella sintió mas calmada.

-donde se metieron ambos-dijo harry curioso a ron

-estábamos de guardia luego fui al vagón de los prefectos y me quede hay- le contesto ron

Hemione se encontraba mas allá parecía haber llorada, pero su cara demostraba estar molesta.

-que ocurrió con ella

-Esta molesta porque piensa que no la quiero y que me molesta trate de hablar con ella pero lo único que hacia era llorar hasta que vino otra prefecta y me saco del vagón en que esta con ella y no quiso que me acercara- le contó ron deprimido-creo que esta vez si me pase o no quise herirla ella si es importante para mi harry y no deja que le explique nada.

-tranquilo ya podrás hablar con ella, ustedes no duran mucho tiempo separados- le dijo dándole ánimos aunque el pensaba que esta ves no creía que hermione lo perdonara tan pronto-aunque podrías ir practicando las inclinaciones.

La profesora Mcgonagall como cada curso condujo a los de primero hasta el frente y coloco el banquillo y encima el sombrero seleccionador. El comenzó a cantar

Yo soy su mayor amigo

Por siglos e decidido a

Donde tus ideas y fortaleza

Se nutrirán

En mi cada fundador coloco

Algo de ellos en m

Y en mis manos están en que casa

Irán a estar.

En Gryffindor donde existen

Los valientes y leales

En Ravenclaw donde la inteligencia

Es su mayor fuerte

En Huppleffu que no les importa

Dar siempre el todo por el todo

O en Slytherin que gracias a su astucia

Logran grandes cosas

En mi deber no equivocarme pues

Nunca equivocado he estado y sino

Pregúntele a algunos de los que yo

Mismo e colocado si se sienten

Mal con mi decisión

Otra canción fabulosa del sombrero el salón estallo en aplausos

- cuando mencione su nombre pasaran al frente y se podrán el sombrero.

Rita Moira, una joven de cabello de negro y ojos avellana avanzo al sombrero nerviosa

Huppleffu- grito el sombrero

Susana Youly- grito Gryffindor una nueva gryffindor se unía a la mesa todos la saludaban con entusiasmo

Margarte Triano-grito Ravenclaw

Y así a todos los nuevos alumnos el sombrero coloco en sus casas. Y como siempre las palabras de Dumbledore.

Bienvenidos a este nuevo curso en Hogwarts les contare que este año contaremos con muchas actividades extraescolares e intercambios y que según la confederación Unida de la Magia quieren cambiar algunos pensus de la educación y darle oportunidades maravillosas a los mejores alumnos para las mejores universidades- una gran ovación y aplausos sonaron- cálmense bien continuemos se les informare de esto en el transcurso del periodo, con otras noticias les presentare a la nueva adquision, majestuosa de Hogwarts para dictar la materia de DCAO la Sra. Devorah Ravenwolf (en eso ella entra por la puerta continua y se sienta en sus puesto)-bien espero que se porten bien con la profesora-casi todos los chicos estaban como zombis y afirmaron con la cabeza sin poder dejar de verla-entre otras cosas el Sr. Filch nuestro conserje a determinado que la lista de cosas prohibidas es de 1.020.351 quien este interesado puede dirigirse a el espero que ya no aumente gracias a que ya nuestros jóvenes bromistas modernos se graduaron Gracias a Dios- dijo y sonó gracioso pues saco del trance que provocaba devorah y rieron- como siempre no esta de mas recordar que los linderos del colegio están prohibidos y no pueden vagar por los pasillos del colegio de noche por si alguno le entra la curiosidad y bueno es hora de comer.

Y como siempre de la nada apareció la cena.

Devorah nunca., .dejo Of. bono...jhoguar. Verdad- dijo ron masticando

Harry negó con la cabeza

Bien tengo que llevar a los peque a la sala común nos venos harry- le dijo ron y se fue

Ya entre las calientes sabanas harry se dejo vencer por el cansancio listo para un día de mañana las clases.


	9. harry potter y el principe mestizo 9

CAPITULO IX

EL PRIMER PASO AL AMOR

La primera clase era transformaciones con Mcgonagall harry y ron se sentaron juntos y Hermione se sentó con Neville.

- bien Sr. guarden sus libros solo quiero plumas y tintero sobre el escritorio

Todos hicieron lo que Macgongall ordeno-OK ahora los reubicare y se moverán, realizaremos una prueba extrema que a creado el Departamento Educativo superior para realizar en alumnos de 6to y 7to año. Si contestan acertadamente podrán optar por maravillosas becas ahora Sta. Lavender con el Sr. Flectter, Granger con Weasley, Potter con Marín, Lombotton con Parvati y así siguió con todos los alumnos ese día las clases fueron con los de Huppleflu.

Después de 2 horas respondieron un cuestionario de 30 páginas con preguntas personales, sobre aspiraciones, secretos y hasta hábitos básicos.

-Esta prueba es la mas fácil que hecho en todos los años en Hogwards-le dijo Ron a Harry al dirigirse al gran comedor.

-Hermione sigue molesta contigo, pudiste hablar con ella- pregunto harry esperanzado en algún progreso.

-lo intente pero anda muy hostil, seguro ella también esta en sus días-se rió con poca gracia.

-pero no dura 7 días nada mas-dijo curioso

-si alguno porque que tiene que ver eso

-pues si es así siempre es hostil

Ambos rieron sintieron la respiración fuerte detrás de ellos voltearon ambos y vieron a hermione que los había oído pues pasaba justo detrás de ellos – Y se supone que ayudaría a Ron a congraciarse con ella ahora quien me ayudara a mi-se pregunto harry a ver alejarse a Hermione.

-Estamos en graves problemas no somos los mejores amigos que a tenido – le dijo Ron-no lo crees.

Como siempre su día paso tranquilo aunque alejados de su amiga

Al día siguiente tendrían pociones en la tarde con Slytherin y sin mas 4 horas.

-Les tengo que informar que sus exámenes que presentaron ayer están en el escritorio con una nota de comentarios por los asesores de educación. Esta noche en la cena se anunciaran las primeras actividades extraescolares y quienes la realizaran alguna pregunta

-Profesor cuales pueden ser esas actividades-pregunto curiosa hermione

-habrá intercambios y becas-respondió snape.

-Becas en que consistieran por lo menos a nosotros que estamos en 6to y todavía nos falta un año para graduarnos-volvió a preguntar Mione.

-Podrán ir a otras escuelas y ver su educación diríamos que respirar otro ambiente, solo claro que las carrera que escogieron puede ser tomada en el país donde se encuentra la universidad.

-nos iremos a escuelas extranjeras si nuestra carrera esta en La Universidad de otro país- sorprendida hermione que creo susurros entre todos.

-Si sabe la respuesta porque tan pregunta-sentencio Snape callando los susurros

-Sr. Disculpe solo los mejores obtendrán esas becas no es así, cuantos puestos dispone entregar –esta vez fue Malfoy quien pregunto.

-Creo que son 6 puestos al extranjero y 22 en Inglaterra y si solo lo mejor de lo mejor ira- dijo esto mientras miraba con desagrado la fila de Gryffindor.

Al salir de clases

-Oye hermione espérate- grito Harry desde el corredor corriendo tras ella acompañado de Ron.

-¿Que Deseas?-le contesto

-¿Tenemos que hablar?-le dijo harry suplicante

-no tengo nada de que hablar con usted Sr. Potter ya todo esta muy claro para mi y Sr. Weasley me comunicaron que los prefectos se reúnen hoy en la oficina de Mcgongall

-pero si somos solo tu y yo-le dijo Ron

-Solo comunico lo que me dijeron adiós- y se marcho ante la incredulidad de ellos.

-Sr. Potter

-Sr. Weasley

Se dijeron ambos a si mismos

-Estamos mal amigo hay que recurrid a otros métodos con ella

-como cuales Eisntein

-Einstein que método es ese- pregunto Ron

-no es un método olvídalo, dime cual es tu plan

-Bien hay que recurrid a Ginny y luna ella son mujeres son amigas se hablan de cosas de chicas ya sabes

-Espero que quieran ayudarnos

------------------------------

-Hermione me contó y déjenme decirle que esta muy dolida y herida ambos traicionaron su amistad y sobretodo cree que la odian

-pero nosotros no pensamos hacerle daño-dijo harry a ginny en la sala común

-si pero no nos escucha nos llama Señores y se porta muy cortante y hostil pero igual la quiero no se que porque piensa que no si ya me disculpe me arrodille y no cambia su actitud.- les dijo ron mirando el fuego de la chimenea muy triste

-te arrodillaste me hubiera gust.........OK si tratare de convencerla que los escuche pero no esperen milagros- se paro y se fue Ginny.

-Sr. Weasley se acuerda que los prefectos tenemos reunión con Mcgonagall o su cerebro no capto la información-era hermione que los miraba muy seria desde el medio de la sala común.

-me tengo que ir, a ver que logro- se susurro a harry

Sin mas salieron por el retrato de la Dama gorda el se quedo un rato mas su mirada se quedo fija en el recuadro de la ventana donde una luciérnaga brillaba con intensidad le parecía bonita luego cansado y solo decio irse a su dormitorio al subir se topo con Neville.

-Hola Harry

-Hola que ocurre

-nada porque la pregunta

-entonces me dejas pasar

-o lo siento has visto a trevor

-se volvió a perder- negó con la cabeza "cuando aprender" se decía-ahora donde lo dejaste.

-no lo se

-sin poder creerlo le dijo-ya aparecerá y siguió su camino

-escuche su conversación sin querer y la verdad creo que hermione no esta molesta con ustedes solo esta algo celosa que sus atenciones que puedan tener con otras personas y sobre todo porque no esta acostumbrada a equivocarse o sentir que no tiene el control ella es muy inteligente y calculadora tu sabes es Hermione, Bueno es solo una teoría-le dijo al fin cohibiéndose de ser imprudente.

-tu crees-le dijo pensado harry pues no era tan ilógico lo que dijo

-si- contesto con más confianza y libre de pena

-Sabes Neville se volvió a el mirando a los lados para ver así alguien lo oía pero la sala estaba vacía solo la luciérnaga revoleaba con el marco de la ventana-ambos nacimos el 31 de julio y se que algunos le parece ilógico que tu puedas ser el que lo derrote pero yo creo que voldemort se equivoco o no derrotare sino ambos, aunque no lo creas a veces quisiera ser como tu pensar antes de actuar y analizar las cosas ser prudente y eres muy inteligente tu por lo menos tienes a tu abuela y tus padres aunque no te reconocen pero antes hay . A mi el Cretino me quito todo- todo lo dijo muy serio- solo ten confianza en ti mismo aprende que a veces hay que saber mover las piezas para ganar- termino y siguió a su cuarto dejando a un aturdido neville al borde de un colapso nervioso

Muy dentro de harry se preguntaba si podría el ser quien le gane "tenia que saber""se que yo solo no puedo con el Cretino pero quizás juntos", una y otra vez retumba en su cabeza. No sabia porque pero sentía que Neville era una pieza. Algo dentro de el se lo decía.

Ya llegado la noche bajo a cenar en su ida se encontró con Ginny.

-Ron estará con Mcgonagall aun

-Si lo esta pronto bajaran a cenar a menos que Hermione lo mate y quiera ocultar el cadáver – le dio muy sonriente Ginny al imaginarse la escena.

El tomo su mano- Ven vamos a verlos quizás estén aun con Mcgonagall-corrieron por el castillo

-espera detente mas despacio me voy a caer- se quejaba ginny tratando de seguirlo.

-OK un pasillo mas y ya- le dijo jadeando del cansancio caminaron esta vez.

-Hermione espera quisiera que habláramos- suplico Ron

-No tenemos nada mas que hablar lo siento tengo hambre hay que ir al comedor ya vez lo dijo Mcgonagall tengo guardia hoy en La Torre Sur y tu en La Norte- corto y camino mas rápido ella evitando mirarlo.

-Espera-el la sujeto del brazo y ella se paralizo como estatua-se que te sientes dolida por lo del tren y créeme yo también fui un grosero machista y desconsiderado mi intención nunca fue que pensaras que te odio o que soy hipócrita contigo, yo solo quería que entendieras que no siempre tiene que haber una explicación coherente de los actos de la gente y que consideres malo que uno sea expresivo o que solo no este pautado en un libro-le dijo desconfiado pero ella no se movió por el ras de su rostro el pudo ver lagrimas cayendo- No llores por dios no quiero eso. Me haces sentir mal el hecho de que por mi culpa estés llorando.....

Al fin el último pasillo- se dijo harry victorioso- Ojala que to...

Shhh-le tapo la boca Ginny con su dedo- Oyes es la voz de Ron- se asomaron en la esquina

Y allí estaban un Ron preocupado detrás de hermione tomándola del brazo una Hermione con la mirada fija en el suelo llorando.

-un mal momento si interrumpimos ahora ellos no se arreglaran-le dijo Ginny

-y yo cuando me arreglo con ella- pregunto con sorna pero no dijo mas ante la cara de molestia de ella prefirió callarse y observar ocultos.

......por favor dime algo lo que sea. OK dime que me odias que no quieres volver a verme que me muera, pero no llores vas a hacer un charquito y Flich se va molestar y te tendré que acusar- sintió reír a hemione pero no mejoro en nada- Hermione basta cualquiera pensaría que te torturo... "desesperado me estoy desesperando que le digo que no se calla"

-TE ODIO, ERES ARROGANTE, PRETENSIOSO, CELOSO, POSESIVO, DOMINANTE, TERCO, CRITICON, GRITON, TE MOLESTA QUE TENGA AMIGOS COM KRUM SOLO PORQUE ES GUAPO Y SOBRE TODO LO QUE MAS ME SACA LA PIEDRA ES LO MACHISTA QUE ERES- le dijo por fin Hermione levantando la cara y secándose la cara con la manga de la túnica se voltio y lo miro cara a cara- lo dije

-si ya te oí- le respondió asustado ante el repentino arrebato de ella-y te sientes mejor

-algo

-bien....-se miraron por un instante como esperando otro arrebato de alguno de los 2

-no tienes mas que decir, OK me voy tengo hambre

-espera no aun hermione porque las cosas son tan difíciles contigo-se reprimió el mismo-yo..e..yo..en realidad...lo de luna...siento...en cambio...pero..Que importa ella .es...y otras ...tu eres...-trato y trato decir algo pero anda se entendi

-déjame que lo mato harry

-cálmate ginny no dijiste que ellos se tienen que arreglar sus cosas

-que tan difícil puede ser decirle que la quiere que la ama y la adora y que no puede vivir sin ella-le dijo eufórica Ginny

-si lo es

- volvamos al comedor Dumbledore va a anunciar algo y no los estamos perdiendo por ellos

-si mejor- una ultima vez a los tortolos por harry y se voltio y en ese preciso instante casi fotográfico al irse ron tomo a Hermione y la beso muy suavemente y a vez rápido tanto que Ginny y Harry no se caían del asombro

-por dios lo hizo-solo dijo Ginny

-te amo, siempre te amare no interesa otras y se que peleamos mucho y no concordamos en algunos detalles pero somos felices así, sino no estaríamos juntos no podríamos vivir en paz-todo lo dijo tan rápido como la beso con cara de esperando una cachetada o un encantamiento por parte de Hermione

-OH Ron yo no se que decir- y ella lo abrazo muy fuerte- solo no me dejes nunca si, no vuelvas nunca dejes que olvide que aun soy humana, soy tan tonta pensar que tu me odiabas que te caía mal que no te importaba extrañe tanto tu compañía y harry y yo también te quiero Ron no sabes cuanto y no sabes lo que me dolió pensar que te gustaba Luna- y volvió a sollozar

Que tonta eres hermione pero eso quiere decir que me perdonas

-si claro que te perdono aunque tu eres quien debe perdonarme por ser tan terca

-olvídalo si, sino nos quedamos aquí eternamente tratando los horizontes de culpa mejor vamos a cenar si linda- le dijo sonriente y feliz que todo por fin se arreglo

-la cena de Dumbledore su anuncio

-Harry este es la parte done corremos- le dijo Ginny

-bien en sus marcas listo fuera- y partieron tomando atajos para llegar antes al comedor por la sorpresa de todos parecían estar esperando al cabo de 10 min. Llego Ron y Hermione

Bien ya que todos estamos reunidos les anunciare que la Escuela Helmigs de brujos y Hechiceros modernos recibirá en su seno a 5 jóvenes sobresalientes para intercambio ya que este es una de las conexiones directa con la Universidad de Real de Magia en América esta de mas decir que si se portan bien en la Mejor Universidad del mundo de la magia y modestia aparte yo hice mi postgrado de Investigación ahora los afortunados-ante los gritos, suspenso de todos Dumbledore abrió un sobre.- OK este es la carta de Helmigs.

-no es donde MariAn estudia-dijo harry

-calla harry-le corto Ron

-cito..._Apreciado Profesor Dumbledore a continuación le indicare los Alumnos de su escuela que tendrán la oportunidad de venir a nuestra institución según resultados de las pruebas extrema_

_De Gryffindor_

_-Harry James Potter Evans _(los aplausos sonaron pero el esta ido)

_-Ronald Billius Weasley Kenath _(volvieron a sonar los aplausos pero el tampoco se inmuto)

_De Ravenclaw_

_-Cho Desi Chang Trío_-(ella dio un grito de emoción y siguieron los aplausos)

_De Huppleffu_

_-Justin Eduard Fin Fle-chetter _(los aplausos estremecieron el salón y el solo se desplomo en su asiento)

_De Slytherin_

_Draco David Malfoy Black _(el volvió su cara de pocos amigos a Dumbledore ante los aplausos las felicitaciones de sus aliados)

_Sin mas que decir y recordando que los alumnos deberán estar el 2 de octubre en el aeropuerto internacional de kurin que serán recibidos por la profesora Marín Wealf en su llegada _

_Atentamente,_

_Margarte Montilva_

_Directora de Helmigs_

_Posdata: anexo los boletos de avión muglle personalizados con hora, puerta y puesto de avión todos de primera clase_

No tengo mas que decir que muchas recitaciones a los escogidos y espero que este mes que se Irán a América lo disfruten y aprendan.-los aplausos inundaron el gran salón


	10. harry potter y el principe mestizo 10

CAPITULO X

EL VIAJE A LA ESCUELA DE HELMIGS

Pronto se hizo el 2 de octubre aun Harry no podía creer que había ganado, era sorprendente, Ron lloro como un bebé después de festejar y caer en cuenta de que era la primera cosa que ganaba y que sus hermanos no lo habían hecho antes. Cho se la pasaba más coqueta que nunca con todos. Draco parecía molesto por el otorgamiento y no le gustaba para nada cada vez que se sentaba con Pansy ella se hinchaba de orgullo que su novio iba a ir al colegio mas famoso de América y sobre todo que podía ganar beca para la universidad mas famosa del mundo. Fin Flectter cada vez que coindican en herbologia no paraba de hablar de lo orgullosos que estaban su padres y de lo muchos regalos que le enviaron sus familiares. Pero la despedía fue mas melodramático, 2 semanas antes de irse hermione no paraba buscar informaciones sobre Helmigs y un día antes lloro abrazándolos muy triste.

-Señores al tren por favor deben están en el Aeropuerto a las 4 p.m.-le dijo Devorah quien los llevaría hasta allá.

-Pero si son las 4 de la mañana-miro su reloj Ron.

-Es un viaje largo hasta el Aeropuerto y siempre hay que esperar y estar 2 horas antes por papeleo-contesto animándolo-bien suban irán todos en el vagón 1 que es para prefectos no se regaran por hay.

---vagón---

-siempre quise ver como era esta cabina-dijo Cho

-nada interesante la verdad-respondió Ron casi dormido y acurrucado en el asiento.

-no se porque tenemos que ir aquí-dijo con petulancia Draco

-tranquilo tampoco nos alegra tenerte aquí- contesto Harry

-oh no se vallan a pelear si este ser un día glamoroso-dijo con verdadero entusiasmo Justin.

-que bueno que hicieron caso, pero falta uno más de ultima hora-los contó devorah.

-pero si estamos completos somos 5-miro a los presente Cho.

-los de Helmigs mandaron una carta de ultima hora por un alumno mas creo que se traspapelo su prueba, por eso no lo contaron en la carta. Allá vine....apúrate todos deben ir en este vagón-le grito ella.

-hola chicos

Ron se levanto de un salto al ver quien era, Draco rió con euforia y Cho parecía haberse atragantado con su propia saliva

-Neville bienvenido grandioso-saludo justin emocionado

-Neville pero tu nunca me dijiste nada porque, no entiendo-pregunto harry sorprendido

-el profesor Dumbledore me aviso hace poco con las justa puede mandarle una lechuza a mi abuela deja que se entere-sonrió tan despierto y emocionado como Justin

-OK vamos Srs pórtense bien a venderse que darán el ejemplo en América, así que practiquen nada de hostilidades, groserías o peleas se portaran como hermanos del alma, o si no yo misma me encargare de que regresen a Hogwards mas rápido de lo que dicen vuelo OK, espero que sean buenos actores lo necesitaran.

Era terrible hay si que había tensión Neville y Justin hablaban emocionados, Neville tenia una bola mágica, como la que luna le regalo en su cumpleaños a harry y su abuela le mando un mensaje, donde se llenaba de orgullo por el y que le enviaria una lechuza al aeropuerto con algunas cosas. Ron durmió parte del trayecto Draco también y luego se puso a leer una revista de caricaturas que decía TOST DESTRUYE-Cho se paso 1 ½ arreglándose frente al espejo harry no le hacia mucho caso pero ella a cada rato le preguntaba como se veía. Desde el curso anterior ya ella no lo emocionaba como antes. Al despertar Ron se puso a pelear con Draco que disfruto como nunca el trayecto pero hicieron mucha bulla y Devorah volvió y los regaño obligo a Ron y Draco a jugar ajedrez mágico pero eran terribles su molestia y hostilidad se reflejaba en la piezas de juego eran mas agresivas que nunca. Se aburrieron después de 2 partidas de ganar Ron claro y salio volando cuando Draco se lanzo contra Ron. Devorah volvió a entrar y cambio a Cho para que se sentara con Ron y Draco con Justin.

-es mejor que se conozcan que tengo que hacer con ustedes llevan 5 años conociéndose y parecen completos extraños, los de Helmigs no saben que se odian a muerte así que van a tener que ser muy hipócritas entre si por la reputación de Hogwarts......ahora bien todos están aquí por una razón son considerados los mejores para la carrera que van a escoger, si que por hay vamos a empezar- ella se sentó en un taburete imaginario parecía estar cómoda.-ahora díganme cual es la carrera que escogieron Harry tu primero

-pues yo para Auror

Hubo un bufido por parte de Draco

-OK y tu Draco

-Investigación de magia

-una carrera muy interesante y misteriosa

-Neville y t

-In...In vestigacion de magia-estaba apenado de solo pensar que le gustara lo mismo que Draco Malfoy

-que bien a lo mejor serán compañeros de sección, tu Justin

-pues yo voy por Medimago mis padres son médicos hay que seguir la tradición aunque claro ellos son muggles

-un Medimago entre nosotros y usted sta. Chang

-yo tome mis timos para auror es muy divertido esto de la relaciones internacionales ya que este será mi ultimo año en Hogwards.

-solemne claro lo hará grandioso se lo aseguro y Sr. Weasley

-para Auror igual

-Bueno tenemos 3 personas con gusto iguales 2 futuros descubridores y 1medimago a puesto que si tomaron eso deben de tener gusto en común no lo han pensado.

-para nada-declaro Draco

-Bien la universidad de Real Magia imparte 8 carreras grandiosas ellas son de Medí magia, investigaciones Posesivas o de Magia, Aurores o Defensiva, Herbologìa, Política, Historia de Magos y Muggles, Magia Especial Investigativa que se Divide en Defensiva y Curativa en 2 palabras son los futuros Inefables unos trabajan con Aurores y otros con la red de descubridores de magia, Historiadores y médicos son los mas completos y son pocos lo que llegan al final claro...también esta la carrera de MORTIFAGOS-los ojos de todos se abrieron sorprendidos hasta Draco casi se cae de su asiento del asombro

-como se estudia para eso es decir como puede ser-dijo comisionado neville

-la risa de devorah invadió su compartimiento dejándolos aun mas confundidos- jajaja no como creen es que los vi tan distraídos, veo que ya capte su atención la ultima carrera es Sanador jaja sigui

-que susto-confeso ron y harry

Y por fin llegaron a king cross el viaje se hizo mas ameno con la intervención de Devorah bajaron las hostilidades entre ellos y hasta llegaron a conocerse mejor, quien iba a decir que a malfoy le gustaba aritmancia y pociones y lecturas informativa de descubridores y nuevos eventos y claro la tira cómica de Tost Destruye. Y mejor que a neville también le gustase pociones "sorprendente".

-es que es Snape quien me da miedo por eso soy tan torpe pero si me gusta. Estoy suscrito a Descubridores y eventos en su revista 20076 pasaron un Artículo de calderos y su función en los años de la prehistoria.

-no fue en ese tomo fue en 20077 y esta divido en 2 artículos-dijo Draco algo cohibido después por las miradas ya que ni el mismo se creía que si era verdad lo que dijo Devorah, había algo en común entre ellos

-OK y ahora-pregunto cho

-vamos al tren 580 en el anden 12 corran el tren sale a las 12:30

-y los boletos-grito harry mientras corría detrás de Devorah

-solo corre harry corre que lo perdemos

Subieron al tren 580 ahora se adentraban en un mundo muggle plenamente y a Draco le estaba dando alergia sobre todo cuando tuvo que recoger el bolso de una Sra. lo hizo porque Devorah se lo ordeno.

Al llegar a Karin Draco tenía como ronchas rojas en la cara

-soy alérgico a lo muggles porque tenemos que viajar como unos es mas fácil en un translador es degradante.

-no se llega a Helmigs en transladores al igual que hogwards se encuentra protegido y por su alergia no se preocupe aquí tengo una pócima para su nerviosismo tómela con confianza la preparo Severus por posibles percances como este.

-ok allí esta el aeropuerto hola Marchote

-oh beau elle vous attendait son tus nijos (solo por si quieren saber el dijo: Hermosa los estaba esperando)

-vuy estos son mis niños, jóvenes este es marchote un gran amigo francés

-ok vajemos a gececion a presentar los boletos y otras gosas

Fueron conducidos hasta recepción del aeropuerto había mucha gente aborrajada andando de aquí para allá. Draco que andaba aturdido por la pócima, Neville lo ayudo a empujar su carrito. Almorzamos esperando a que saliera el vuelo cho Chang estaba muy nerviosa que fue 4 veces al baño a vomitar en realidad ninguno había viajado en un avión nunca.

**El vuelo con Destino a Dakota del norte en Estados Unidos sale por la puerta 16 **

**-**ese es nuestro avión jóvenes

-tomaron el equipaje y llegaron a control de maletas-tomen jóvenes son sus pasaportes no los pierdan son su entrada y salida cuídense no se separen y recuerden representan a Hogwarts estén en la casa que estén-les dio un beso en la frente a todos y en cada uno pronuncio palabras que no conocíamos "belic Moregi" ¿Qué significaba?

El vuelo fue tranquilo 6 horas de viaje ron tuvieron que aturdirlo Cho, ella iba encantada pues sentó al lado de un joven muy guapo a quien le iba coqueteando. Draco con la pócima solo durmió todo el camino neville cansado también durmió.

Voy al baño-le dijo harry a justin a su lado

Al antes de salir del aseo se escuchaban voces afuera

-según la comisión secreta el señor tenebroso puede estar en jamaica pero no hay pruebas seguras

-esos cretino espero que no se les ocurra molestar en el aeropuerto ellos no lo utilizan y la vigilancia esta redoblada por lo efectivos de la misma devorah esta coordinando todo.

-la jefa del misterios la inefable, creí que era investigativa

-lo es pero jefa es jefa y su orden fue resguardar a los miembros del colegio de Hogwards que van Helmigs, entre ellos esta Harry Potter

La mente de harry comenzó a cruzar teorías –claro ella estudio en América pero no dijo que fuera jefa de misterios solo dijo que era inefable.

Pronto los sonidos cesaron y harry salio despacio y buscando las voces peor no vio a nada. Quiso decirle a ron pero no tenía sus sentidos en su lugar, si espero a que se recuperara.

Al llegar la profesora Marín Welf ella les dio una pócima recuperado a todos.

-tengo que decirte algo-le susurro a ron

-que pasa-miro con expectativa a harry

-devorah es la jefa del departamento de misterios y se esta encargando de nuestra seguridad en el avión dijo algo así como guardaespaldas pero no me acuerdo como dijo....-

-ella no es posible porque no nos dijo-interrumpió ron

-tendrá sus razones ya sabes como son los inefables mira a tons-le dijo a ron cuando otra persona subía los baúles al taxi

El pueblo que se encontraba cerca del colegio era de magos y muggles acostumbrados a la magia subieron a unos carruajes y llegaron a Helmigs afuera de este a eso de las 2 a.m. solo vieron a unos 20 profesores en la entrada.

-Bienvenidos a Helmigs no es la bienvenida que espera darle pero mañana los presentare al resto ahora pasen hace frió afuera deben estar muertos de hambre-dijo una mujer mayor con cara amable que debía ser la directora.

Era un castillo majestuoso como hogwards aun por la oscuridad no puedo detallar pasaron a un comedor pequeño con 6 puestos y repletos de comida comieron hasta saciarse todos.

-por aquí jóvenes los llevare a su cuarto con 5 camas listas, dormirán aquí por hoy y mañana se les asignara otras habitación se me olvida algo que será ustedes saben-les pregunto

-pues su nombre-contesto justin

-eso era memoria esta Soy la directora de Helmigs de brujos y hechiceros me llamo Margaret Montilva, no les distraeré mas pasen sus cosas están dentro duerman que deben estar cansados-se despidió y se fue cho.

-un colegio bien raro-dijo justin

-por que lo dices-pregunto harry curioso

-no viste tienes gárgolas en las entradas pensé que solo las iglesias francesas las tenían-sin importancia

-no fueron tan grandiosas como su techo tenia grial dibujado en todos-dijo contento Neville

-ya cállense tengo sueño-grito Draco quitándose la camisa y acomodándose para dormir

-lo siento estoy cansado peor lleno de entusiasmo-suscito justin

Después de 30 minutos por fin consiguieron dormir por fin esperando a que amaneciera pronto y disfrutar de la escuela.


	11. harry potter y el principe mestizo 11

Nota: es el capitulo mas largo pero uno muy completo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo saludos alguna queja, recomendación, felicitación, o otra cosa me dejan un reweiu no se ni como se escribe bueno disfruten este capitulo

CAPITULO XI

EL PRIMER DIA

La luz atravesaba las cortinas de la ventana el amanecer se hacia presente harry apenas se movió a ver que estaba muy cansado y de pronto de la nada sonó una corneta estilo militar y los 5 brincaron de sus camas muy asustados.

-que fue eso –dijo justin

-no atacan cúbranse-dijo ron mirando por la ventana a ver si veía a alguien entrando al ataque

Tocaron a la puerta, se miraron entre ellos las caras para ver quien abriría la puerta, quien se encontraba mas cerca era Draco y lo miraron obligándolo.

-porque no van ustedes-les dijo

Volvieron a golpear la puerta pero esta vez no espero a que alguien abriera. La cara de horror se vio en todos con rapidez harry se puso las gafas y cogió la varita saliendo de la cama para prepararse para un posible ataque.

-hola...están despiertos que bueno pensé que dormían aun-era la directora quien los miraba desde la puerta-valla ustedes son unos jóvenes muy guapos, tendrán mucho pegue con las chicas aunque espero que nunca que los vean así como ahora.

Todos reaccionaron ante el comentario harry se voltio y busco su camisa, Draco se tapo, Ron se coloco un short, Neville solo se sentó avergonzado y Justin se rió con alegría sin moverse.

-que fue ese ruido pensamos que nos atacaban-dijo Ron aun avergonzado

-era el despertador Srs. Aquí en helmigs despertamos a los jóvenes perezosos y no tan perezosos también-le respondió dándose vuelta para que se arreglaran con tranquilidad-el comedor pronto se llenara y tenemos un lugar especial para ustedes los esperare afuera para llevarlos sus uniformes nuevos están en ese closet no se preocupen por la talla ellos se adaptaran a su cuerpo-y Salio de la habitación

-definidamente este colegio es raro-volvió a decir justin

En el closet había 5 pecheros con el uniforme de cada uno.

-este color no me favorece-dijo neville

-alguno acaso te favorece-dijo draco burlón

El uniforme era un pantalón azul con una camisa roja y la corbata era de rayas azules y el fondo rojo la túnica era azul con los bordes de las mangas rojas.

-parecemos un caramelo-dijo ron riéndose en el espejo

-ya cállense es horrible y me queda ancho-se quejo Draco

-listo creo-dijo harry divertido mirándose en el espejo el uniforme le quedaba muy holgado y la túnica ancha-que mal esta como se supone que se adapta al cuerpo.

-salgamos y preguntémosle-apresuro a decir Ron abriendo la puerta-disculpe directora Montilva vera como los ajustamos

-oh solo digan arreglo-dijo aguantado la risa pues a Ron se le caían los pantalones

-arreglo- y la ropa se ajusto como mandada a hacer-fantástico

Todos hicieron lo mismo y al igual que el sus ropas se adaptaron a su cuerpo. Luego de que su ropa se arreglo bajaron al comedor. Era grande casi igual a hogwards en el techo volaban nubes con un brillante sol era realmente hermoso con un gran pancarta que decía "BIENVENIDOS ALUMNOS DE HOGWARDS" al fondo del salón los profesores y al igual que hogwards 4 enormes mesas largas la diferencia era que tenia a los lados enormes vitrales por donde la luz atravesaba, se sentaron al principio de la mesa del medio.

Pronto todos estarán en el desayuno –les dijo la profesora

Al cabo de 15 minutos vino Cho Chang traída por un profesor de aspecto sombrío y con un cuerpo musculoso.

-es el profesor Tuner y da Deporte extremo no es un hombre grandote-les dijo entono casi morboso a los muchachos

-pronto todo el comedor estaba lleno por completo

"Bienvenidos señores he aquí a nuestro invitados internacionales del colegio de hogwards de magia y hechicería nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tenerlos aquí esperamos que su estancia sea productiva y gustosa. Ahora como cada año escolar a nuestro alumnos nuevos se les asignara una casa hogar a donde pertenecerán así que nuestros invitados muy guapos por cierto y claro muy hermosa señorita (será que esta mas loca de Dumbledore-dijo ron)-hubo susurros y miradas encontradas con ellos –ahora pasaremos a su colocación"-resonaron los aplausos

Una profesora de sonrisa jovial y cabello largo y verde se paro en la esquina derecha y saco un carrito rodándolo hasta el centro-bien cuando los llame lo tocaran-les dijo la profesora

-lo tocaremos-dijo Cho Chang

Ella destapo lo que ocultaba el carrito y vieron una estatuilla de oro de un hombrecillo con una espada en sus manos inmóviles

-HARRY POTTER-grito ella los murmullos fueron mas fuertes (ese es harry potter) (tenemos a potter en helmigs) (es muy guapo la verdad) harry se paro frente a al estatuilla y la toco le parecía ilógico pero si era su forma de seleccionar no lo iba a cuestionar- Ella abrió los ojos eso asusto y retiro la mano

-oh potter yo soy el Espartaco gobierno la verdad ya aunque no lo creas tendrás, existieron cuatro hombres grandes magos eran amigos en total eran Sylim orgullo es su ser, Thron los encantamiento manejaba bien., Eail inteligente y llenos de imaginación, Moran fuertes en carácter y amigos incondicionales cual quieres tu entrar

-que –se dijo no sabia que tenia que conocer la historia de Helmigs en esos momentos es cuando recordaba a hermione cuando le dijo que averiguara a donde iba.

-no sabes entonces tócame otra vez y yo te lo diré a cual perteneces-el hizo lo que le pido ya que no pensaba quedarse ay a pasar pena ante la multitud al cabo de unos segundos grito- Thron y el salón estallo en aplausos-confundido harry se voltio a ver a la multitud y la profesor indico que se sentara en al misma mesa donde estaba

-RONALD WEASLEY-dijo esta vez la profesora el fue toco la estatuilla pero no le hablo como a harry

-hola weasley Bienvenido a helmigs como no sabes a que casa iras yo te lo diré ya que oíste como es cada una así que serás Eail ok adiós-y se voltio otra vez de piedra la estatuilla-mas confundido que nunca ron se voltio y se sentó en la mesa que le indicaron que golpeaban en aplausos y gritaban felicitaciones.

-NEVILLE LOMBOTTON

-señor lombotton 2 palabras valentía y Thron adiós y se acabo- los aplausos volvieron a golpear y se sentó junto a harry

-DRACO MALFOY

-draco y aunque no lo creas no es mentira todo lo que ves será un SYLIM-grito la estatuilla con toda su fuerzas por lo cual el retorció y se dirigió a sentarse en la mesa de la izquierda de harry

-CHO CHANG

-señorita chang-la estatuilla hablo y actuó de una manera casi extraña-usted con gracia ira a la casa de la cual le gustara porque encontrara personas igual que usted a "moran" y corrió a sentar en la mesa a la derecha de pegada a los vitrales

-JUSTIN FIN FECHTTER

-señor fechtter valla y se sienta con Weasley pues usted es un Eail

Esa fue para opinión de harry la más extraña de todo los que dijo la estatuilla

"bien ahora que sabemos en que casa están nuestro invitados espero que la pasen bien otra cosa los prefectos de sus casa se encargaran de guiarlos y ahora desayunemos y a clases"-el alboroto siguió un rato y luego paro

-porque estamos en casa diferentes-se preguntaba ron

-no lo se debimos quedar nosotros 3 unidos-dijo harry también confundido

-la primera clase que tenemos es DCAO con los Sylim harry, veremos a Draco-le dijo neville

-yo tengo cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los moran, iré a buscar a Justin-se fue ron

-vamos a buscar el aula este va a ser un día muy largo-se dijo harry comenzando a ver que no seria fácil pues siempre contó con Ron para las clases ahora neville era su colega

Subieron muchas escaleras y preguntaba a cualquier alumno donde podían estar pero no le daban razón alguna

-me rindo este colegio es demasiado grande-se recostó sobre la pared harry

-buenos días-un muchacho se paro frente a ellos-soy Arturo Villabas soy el prefecto de la casa de Thron los he estado buscando donde se metieron no saben que deben esperarme para indicarles las reglas-les dijo molesto

-tu donde has estado hemos dado vueltas por una hora sin encontrar el salón-contesto igual forma

-no se hable mas yo soy el prefecto mi obligación es guiarlos pero no tolerare reproches ahora vengan pro suerte yo también voy en 6to año el profesor Maickol no es muy amable por suerte estoy con ustedes para cubrirlos sino se ganaran una buena reprimenda, les recomiendo que no hablen si les hace preguntas ofensivas eso agravara la situación-caminaron apresurados detrás de el, bajamos 2 pisos y entramos en un salón lleno de armaduras y abrimos una puerta que estaba al final del salón el lugar parecía una cancha pero con pupitres a los lados- Disculpe profesor Maickol por la tardanza estaba guiando a los invitados

-solo siéntese villabas –el movió la mano y ambos lo siguieron al sentarse en uno de los asientos desocupados

-como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpidos-los miro con desagrado-los vampiros obtienen la sangre de lo bancos de sangre de Misian en Grecia ellos firmaron un tratado aunque no se sabe con ellos. En años anteriores hemos practicando defensas con algunas criaturas que pudieran ser atacados y maldiciones fuertes ahora les enseñare maldiciones de protección y contraofensivas de nivel 2 habrán sus textos.

Neville levanto la mano con temor

-dígame señor....

-vera ti tengo este libro y ...

-y la educación es la misma señor...-tomo su carpeta y vio su nombre en ella- lombotton así que ábralo-le dijo inspirando miedo.

-ahora quien me puede decir cual fue una de los capturadores de vampiros mas famosas en el siglo pasado y que hechizos utilizo

Un muchacha de cabello corto negro bastante disparejo y ojo color avellana y cara muy seria levanto la mano-señor fue Van Helsing se dice que utilizo el Destruye y Modilym este era un mago que apoyado por la iglesia católica defendía de seres extraños para 1840

-bueno Van Helsing es conocido en leyenda muggle con un caza vampiros lo que no saben es que era un mago del destruye y modilym maldiciones de rompimiento partían en pedazos a su victima, la destruye la calentaba y los rompía la modilym solo golpea y rompe amas tienen el mismo efecto ahora porque se creo maldiciones como Sinsirin y Esmol

La misma chica levanto la mano

-la sinsirin es como una alergia que te engloba el cuerpo y se creo para los Trols ya que esto los detiene y el Esmol es un escudo contra maldiciones o ataques defensivos débiles pero se ah descubierto que no detiene ni la destruye y modilym si esta es lanzada con fuerza

-excelente sta. Macwualer 40 puntos a thron alguien aporta algo mas, para la próxima clase quiero un resumen de la vida y obra de Van Helsing y de las maldiciones sinsirin y Esmol, aunque ya macwualer nos adelanto mucho ahora fuera

Salieron del salón al pasillo principal

-eso no me acuerdo haberlo visto en hogwards- le dijo neville

-recuerda que no hemos tenido muy bueno profesores pero se nota que este si sabe-dijo harry

-y da miedo también-le dijo neville tropezando con una chica al salir esta se dio vuelta y lo miro penetrantemente y con mirada de pocos amigos

-Alumnos de hogwarts no son muy buenos eh, soy Idam Macwualer (se pronuncia aidan macgualler) pertenezco a la casa de Thron nos veremos en la sala común y ten cuidado-le dijo a neville tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar- tu eres harry potter he oído de ti, pero pensé que DCAO seria la clase mas fácil para ti es decir pensé intervendrías mucho, preguntas fáciles las de Maickol, aunque claro podría darte pena me han dicho que eres muy temeroso extraño en alguien que peleo cara a cara con el Sr. Tenebroso (yo-dijo harry)la próxima clase es pociones hay que subir al 4to piso en la torre norte puedes venir conmigo ya que el prefecto no esta para guiarlos y eso es su obligación, digo solo si quieres

-déjalos Idam yo los guiare vamos chicos-los saco del trance que los tenia y siguieron a Arturo

-ella si es muy comunicativa-sonrió neville

-es una sabelotodo piensa que uno es un trazado o algo así, y sobre todo porque fue escogida para los jóvenes aurores por la academia de aurores, es insufrible

La actitud de Arturo hacia Idam le hacia recordar mucho a Ron cuando recién conocieron a Hermione

-los jóvenes aurores-pregunto harry

-tu sabes el ministerio de magia a autorizado a 4 de los mejores estudiantes puedan prepararse como aurores en privado son enseñados por profesores de la universidad es un proyecto en realidad por protección, pienso que con la situación no pueden esperar a que termine el colegio sino que desde ahora los preparan

Era como el ED que formo harry en 5to preparándolos para posibles ataques la diferencia estaba que este era un proyecto autorizado pro el ministerio de magia americano si fuera posible que Fuglle apoyara algo así.

-debe de ser grandioso-respondió harry

-si a de serlo pero escogieron a los peores a mi parecer

-a que te refieres

-verás Idam siempre es la mejor no niego que es muy inteligente esta Ginebra es hermosa pero es algo coqueta y aunque tiene su poder en sus ataques, Danella es mas directa la segunda al mando y claro su jefe Jhon es un cretino, creído, su arma seria su espejo pero es capitán del equipo de Moran en quidditch.

-Quidditch este año pienso que no jugare

-de que hablas se Irán en un mes

-si pero para esa fecha están las primeros juegos y no estaré, no podré entrenar

-puedes hacerlo aquí recuerda que esta es como tu escuela

El salón de pociones, una clase interesante lo daba una señora muy seria pero justa neville logro una poción perfecta y le dieron 5 puntos a la casa

En el comedor

-lo logre yo solo me gusta esta escuela

-solo necesitas confianza en ti-le dijo harry

-un buen logro amigo la Prof. Soraya no da muchos puntos sino son necesarios

-hola otra vez-era Idam

-hola

-que quieres-contesto Arturo molesto

-voy a almorzar que mas-respondió ella

-hay suficiente mesa

-si no te agrada no me veas, harry que te pareció la clase –inoro a Arturo

-estuvo bien

-me alegra lo importante es que se sientan cómodos en helmigs

-lo estamos-contesto neville

-harry te encuentro por fin-Era Ron que se sentó alegre a su lado deseoso de contarle las clases de la mañana del lado de Neville se sentó Justin-cuidado de criaturas mágicas es tan peligroso como en hogwards aunque ese hombre no es hagrid pero ama los bichos te imaginas si se ponen a conversar, cuidamos bebes dragones uno estornudo y le dio en la túnica una muchacha que se parecía mucho a ginny se llama....a Ginebra estaba muy molesta debiste verla

Ron tenia razón debió estar hay el extrañaba su compañía ya que con neville no era lo mismo.

-disculpa –dijo Idam –esta es la mesa de la casa de Thron y tú eres un Eail así que no deberías estar aqu

-que me estas corriendo-contesto ron ofendido

-tómalo así, pero si los Eail se sientan allá en la ultima mesa

-harry es mi amigo y estoy hablando con el y que importa en que casa vas

-importa hay espacio para cada quien se nota su amistad pero pueden hablar luego además es hora de almorzar-contesto tranquila ella

-el es mi amigo en Hogwards estamos en la misma casa y yo quiero que se quede aqu

-déjalo ya Idam es su amigo si no te parece no lo veas-contesto sarcástico y de la misma manera que ella a Arturo dándole la victoria, ella se paro y se fue mas lejos.

-no le hagan caso desde que la escogieron joven auror tiene las ínfulas arriba-le dijo sonriente Arturo

Olvidado el percance con Idam tanto justin como Ron les contaron su día, Arturo participo contando un poco de los profesores y de los alumnos que conocía luego harry y neville también intervinieron. La escuela resultaba tan interesante como hogwards y ya tenía harry un nuevo amigo Arturo prefecto y muy jovial para serlo era un poco como Ron por lo menos en lo quejoso y detallista pero si lograba entenderlo.


	12. harry potter y el principe mestizo 12

CAPITULO XII

LOS EVENTOS DE HELMIGS

De: Hermione

Para: harry

Asunto: cuéntame

Estoy esperando que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido en la escuela como es,

Cuéntame tu primer día

Saludos

Hermione

* * *

Bola de cristal Mensajeria Rápida Cortos Costo de envi

De: Harry

Para: la desesperada

Asunto: primer día

Todo fue genial se hizo una selección como en hogwards pero era una estatuilla se llama Espartaco para asignarnos una casa, estoy en la casa de Thron y Ron en Eail es extraño que estemos en casas distintas. Lo bueno es que hay un edificio para hombres divido en las casas y otras para las chicas solo los une un puente y en centro la sala común por piso de la casas deberías verla

Este primer día fue grandioso hasta los profesores están bien y ya tengo deberes.

Saludos,

Harry

Nota: como le quito el comercial del final que le puso Luna

* * *

Con Amor es tuyo...luna........Feliz cumpleaños

De: yo

Para: Ron

Asunto: primer día

Como puedes ser que estés en otra casa, cuando te di la bola de cristal para mensajeria rápida no me contaste eso Ron EXPLICATE!!!!!!!!!

Hermione

* * *

Bola de cristal Mensajeria Rápida Cortos Costo de envi

De: se me paso

Para: la desesperada

Asunto: primer día

No te enfurezca se me paso no le di importancia al asunto donde dormimos es un mismo edificio y uno puede ir a otros cuartos y que el edificio es todo de hombres lo único es que no se puede entrar a la sala común ni al edificio de las chicas lo que es un pena

Ah sabes hay un muchacha muy parecida a ginny, su nombre es ginebra le voy a tomar una foto para mandársela

Saludos

Ron

* * *

Yo te quiero mucho yo te quiero mucho yo te quiero mucho yo te quiero mucho yo te quiero

En el comedor

Harry, Neville me han informado que los invitados deberán presentar un evento especial para el aniversario y será transmitido a Hogwards por la red comunicación al mágica "RCM" deberán ponerse en contacto con sus compañeros-le contó Arturo en el desayuno

-porque nosotros-dijo harry

-veras cada año cada una de las casas prepara algo especial así que ustedes que son invitados preparan algo para demostrar sus habilidades y conocimientos por el aniversario de Helmigs

-ya sabes lo del evento Potter-les dijo detrás de el Draco Malfoy

-me lo acaban de decir

-no haré ninguna de ridiculez con ustedes así que seré yo quien planee todo se que se contara como primera prueba para obtener la beca-dijo autoritario Draco

-esto es un grupo no puedes decidirlo, falta Ron, Justin y Cho

-que contar con el estupido de Weasley, en fin reunámoslo pero ya veras que la idea que tengo será perfecta-dijo eso y voltio para irse- OH disculpa-había golpeada con alguien.

-no hay problema..........harry- ella lo abrazo por detrás. Estaba horcando y sin poder defenderse, al voltearse la vio

-Mari An

-hola me extrañaste- se sentó del otro lado de Arturo-te busque ayer pero me fue imposible cuando mi madre me dijo que venias repartí fotos donde salimos juntos para que todos sepan que somos primos

-son primos-pregunto Draco que aun seguía detrás de Harry

-si te lo dijimos en el callejón diagon, yo soy también Potter bueno Ravenwolf Potter y tu eres Draco Malfoy no

-si así es

-ves no es mi novia y ahora vete luego nos reuniremos para acordar el evento-harry se voltio hacia el y lo corrió muy sutilmente

-valla no sabia Mari An que eras una Potter-dijo Arturo

-no sabes mucho de mi he, y eso que te he dicho que te puedo contar de mi lo que quieras-le dijo sonriéndole a Arturo.

Este se cohibió y se puso rojo

-fantástico ahora no existe exclusividad en las mesas-eran Idan que miraba molesta a Mari An que le hacia ojitos a Arturo

-disculpa es conmigo

-primero un Eail esto es tolerable pero un Sylim harry tus amigos son los enemigos de nuestra casa y parece no importarte-volvió a refutar Idan

-ella es mi prima

-tu que-grito idam-esta es tu prima

-si algún problema no te parece sta sabelotodo-se parao molesta Mari An

-por lo menos prefiero ser sabelotodo a una niña extraña y coqueta como tu-le dijo en el mismo tono

-eres una egocéntrica, mandona y creída solo porque eres parte de los jóvenes aurores, pero sabes Arturo es mió-grito mas fuerte lo ultimo las miradas de todos se posaron en ellas

-que a mi no me interesa Villalba en cambio tu eres una arrastrada que anda de rastrillo y no tienes nada

-pero hasta ahora a dado resultado no- se sentó tranquila otra vez Mari An

Idam molesta y herida en su orgullo saco la varita y la apunto

-no sabes con quien te metes Ravenwolf

Por primera vez harry la vio como realmente el pensaba que idam era otra hermione pero no ella nunca haría tal exhibición en pleno comedor con las miradas de todos "o si", los profesores no prestaban atención y seguían desayunando tranquilos.

-me amenazas Macwualler

-te prevengo Ravenwolf

-baja la varita Idam-era un joven de 17 años aproximadamente con porte estético rubio, que tenia el emblema de Moran en su túnica

-esta mocosa me insulto

-bájala, no es preciso si quieres retarla será legal en un combate este es el comedor y los alumnos de 1er se están asustando-esta vez quien hablaba era una muchacha de pelo corto castaño claro de ojos negros con el emblema de Eail en su túnica

-no vale la pena retarte, seria una perdida de tiempo-idam bajo la varita y se voltio y salio del comedor los 2 jóvenes también se fueron

-por favor Maria An veta a tu mesa-le dijo Arturo a ella

-Mari An rovenwalf por favor retírate a tu mesa ahora-esta vez una muchacha que increíblemente se parecía a ginny si no fuera porque sus ojos era azules seria idéntica

-adiós harry nos vemos luego

-la muchacha se sentó en el lugar de MariAn era de Eail y era perfecta –Espero que tu me expliques este incidente con esas dos ahora-le pregunto a Arturo con tono molesta

-yo.....veras....yo-solo decía

-no importa-se voltio y miro a harry-hola soy Ginebra Rowler Weasley soy perfecta de Eail Bienvenido Harry potter

-Ginny- se le escapo a harry

- no Ginebra no me gustan los diminutivos-le sonri

Era ella pero había algo diferente que atrapo a harry era muy hermosa no había visto que tan hermosa era ginny

-lo siento es que te pareces a la hermana de mi amigo Ron el va a la misma casa

-lo se le pregunto a mi mama y dice que un primo tercero de ella vive en gran bretaña creo que somos primos lejanos

-eso explica todo

-si eso creo tienes unos ojos hermosos sabes son muy penetrantes, bien me voy luego hablamos Arturo- se paro y se fue

-harry quedo apresando de ella no era Ginny- "no, no es" se decía –pero era como si de pronto fuera mas mujer y hermosa. En la noche su cabeza no pensó más que en ella "Ginebra" se decía una y otra vez

-oye es mi novia Potter y no me gusta compartir nada, si esa tal Ginny es la tuya en Hogwards bien pero no te confundas esta es mía-confeso Arturo en la noche. Sacando a harry de su enveles


	13. harry potter y el principe mestizo 13

CAPITULO XIII

LOS SUEÑOS DEL FUTURO

-Arturo te pregunte quienes eran los 2 alumnos que evitaron que Idan atacara a MariAn

-Eso eran sus colegas del gremio Jhon de Moran y Danela de Eail ambos van en 7to año.

-señor Potter y Villabas veo que su conversación es muy interesante comparte con el grupo-saco de sus conversación la profesora Fira Ganques que daba transformaciones

De la nada se escucho la voz de un hombre

Buenos días alumnos y profesores. Los alumnos de 5to y 6to año tendrán Deporte Extremo el sábado y no como dicta su horario en un especial así que prepárense. Otro cosa los que quieran postularse para los equipos de sus casas en Quidditch reunión hoy a las 3 p.m. en el campo recuerden que solo participan alumnos de 2do para arriba es todo.

-profesor Turner iras a presentarte si quedas podrás entrenar y estar listo para tu juego cuando regreses- le dijo Arturo animadas a Harry

Al salir de clases harry fue a s cuarto a buscar un libro se fijo que la bola de cristal brillaba con intensidad. Decía tiene 4 mensajes nuevos el poso su varita sobre ella y vio.

De: Ginny

Para: Harry

Asunto: como te va

Hola Harry espero que te este yendo bien en helmigs se que no quedaste con Ron, hermione andaba molesta por que Ron no se lo había dicho ya sabes como se pone con lo descuidado que es el. Pero tú y yo sabemos cuanto se quieren

Cuídate te extraño

Ginny

Mensajeria Instantánea solo la mejor Mensajeria Instantánea solo la mejor

De: Ginny

Para: Harry

Asunto: el sueño

Se que es una locura pero he soñado contigo estas noches y no eran sueños buenos estoy asustada. Por favor dime si has soñado lo mismo

Te quiere

Ginny

Mensajeria Instantánea solo la mejor Mensajeria Instantánea solo la mejor

De: cho chang "la hermosura Oriental"

Para: Potter, Weasley

Cc: Fletcher, Lombottom

Asuntos: Eventos importantes

Hola nos reuniremos el sábado en la tarde después de que tenga deporte extreme para planear lo del evento como yo soy la única mujer debo organizarlo porque no se ponen de acuerdo.

Saludos,

Cho chang

Mensajeria para todos y todos Mensajeria para todos y todos Mensajeria para todos y todos

De: hermione

Para: Harry

CC: Ron

Asunto: interés

Estuve viendo en algunos libros y dicen que esa estatuilla tiene 150 años fueron creados por unos jóvenes magos que quisieron perdurar en la historia y se convirtieron en la estatuilla eran unos jóvenes aprendices de magia de la corte del Rey Arturo en Inglaterra por eso se llama Espartaco su magia es mitológica ya que adoraban a la naturaleza nacieron en Grecia, dicen que fue entregada al Rey Rigor hace 125 años en mesopotania como un regalo pero su intención era protegerla así que se hice un pacto de unión solo la sangre del rey y sus sucesores podrán utilizar su magia mitológica y mística pero su hijo se unió a una bruja llamada Macrick era parte de la brujas de Marrick la mas tenidas que tenían pacto con el diablo algo que no se pudo soportar el rey. No creo que sea la verdadera estatuilla ya que el espartaco solo podía ser usado por sus herederos pero su hijo es mitad muggle y mitad brujo puede utilizarla y no solo eso podrá utilizar su maléfico poder.

Saludos,

Hermione

Bola de cristal Mensajeria Rápida Cortos Costo de envió

-luego los respondo-se dijo y se fue harry

El alboroto a las 3 p.m. era inusual la escuela estaba mas repleta de estudiante que nunca todos se dirigían a los campos a ver lo nuevo jugadores de las casas, por el apoyo de Arturo harry decido presentarse no perdía nada alo mejor solo podía entrenar en el camino se encontró con Ron y Justin que decidieron ir también

-bien señores lo que quieren entrar una fila por casa

-ron, justin vamos no perdemos nada-dijo harry

-todos los presentes gritaban y abucheaban el pudo darse cuenta que el campo era exactamente igual a hogwards pero la diferencia eran los banderines de colores con un grial como logo dorado y un lazo cruzado con el nombre de la escuela de Dorado.

Interesante los señores de hogwards participaran y sus escobas

-rayos-dijo harry no sabia que tendría que tener la escoba en ese momento

-bien entones participaran con las barredoras 3

-que es una broma verdad-dijo ron

-no me estoy riendo señor weasley tomen las escobas y súbanse para las pruebas

-eso no es buena señal debimos bajar las escobas

BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES HOY SERAN LAS PRUEBAS PARA LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES DE LOS EQUIPOS DE LAS CASAS…LE HABLA SU COMENTADOR FIRN TURNERYN UN DIA HERMOSO PARA LOS POSTULANTES ENTRE ELLOS TENEMOS A 3 JOVENES DE LA ESCUELA DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA PERO QUE VEO ETAN SOBRE UNAS BARREDORAS 3 (las risas sonaron) ESA QUE ES UN MODELAZO JAJA, VEREMOS QUE PUEDEN HACER SOBRE ESAS ESCOBAS.

-mira son mas lentas que los caracoles-se quejo Ron –Prof. disculpe no podemos subir a buscar nuestras escobas.

-si claro que puede pero si se va no volverá a entrar-dijo con sorna y se voltio

-ya se-harry saco su varita de la túnica apunto al edificio de los chicos y dijo "Accio Barredora firstpool" los cuchicheos y gritos cesaron los profesores se fijaron en el ante el silencio sepulcral harry rezaba porque el hechizo funcionara ya que si no, .En el cielo surco con brillo su escoba y llego a sus manos cambio a esta y ahora si estaba bien, su rápida barredora firstpool ultimo modelo, los aplausos resonaron y el ruido volvió. Ron y Justin intentaron el mismo hechizo y trajeron sus escobas

-Maravillosos hechizo jóvenes, ahora cuales son sus posiciones-pregunto con algo de alegre el profesor Turne

-guardián- contesto Ron

-golpeador- dijo Justin

-Buscador-concluyo Harry

-ok los mantendré como suplentes ya que se irán en 1 mes pero podrán entrenar con el equipo de sus respectivas casas.

Las pruebas siguieron y fue muy fácil logran los puestos aunque solo entrenarían con los equipos, estarían preparados para el regreso a hogwarts.

-tengo que contestar mis mensajes-se dijo harry

De: harry

Para: Ginny

Asunto: el sueño

No he soñado nada malo y eso es extraño pero no preocupes todos esta bien aquí, pero la verdad no le des importancia a esas cosas yo estoy bien no hay peligro alguno

Cuídate,

Te quiere

Harry

-listo con ginny ahora hermione

De un golpe la puerta se habrio era Idam peor como demonios entro alli si era el cuarto de los chicos

-hola Harry

-Pero que haces aquí no deberías

-si ya- se sentó en su cama-solo te vengo a decir que me pareció increíble lo que hiciste en el campo fue fenomenal y te quiero invitar a participar en una reunión de los jóvenes aurores este sábado después de Deporte Extremo a las 8 p.m.

-no pudiste esperar a que nos viéramos en el pasillo o en la sala común, además a Ron y Justin también realizaron el hechizo.

- a ellos los invitara otro, es una organización exclusiva harry y yo soy miembro de esta casa es mi obligación por eso te invito, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí-ella habla cada vez mas bajo evitando que alguien la oyera bajo la vista y se fijo en la bola de cristal que en ese momento brillaba.

-que miras- cubrió harry la esfera

-Ginny quien es –lo miro curiosa ella

-que te importa-"porque se tenia que meter"-se dijo

-tu novia en Hogwarts no te apenes pero te diré que tienes un grupo de fans a quien decepcionaras en helmigs, bien adiós te espero

Y se fue

-"si ni siquiera e aceptado","será que nunca escucha a la gente"

De: Ginny

Para: harry

Asunto: el sueño (2)

Se que no debo preocuparme lo entiendo solo fue un mal sueño lo se peor lo sentí tan real. Ten cuidado harry, cuídate mucho, esa escuela no puede ser del todo segura

Me dolería mucho si te ocurriera algo, te quiero

Ginny

"le dolería" la mente de harry divagaba en esa frase "solo se sentiría mal claro, no pasa nada mas, es mi amiga, me quiere", "te quiero" últimamente el ver a Ginebra por los pasillo le recordaba constamente a Ginny, será que Ginebra se veía mas mujer peor no ginny es la hermana menor de Ron pero están hermosa, su mente solo pensaba en ello.

-harry, harry

-que pasa donde estoy

-en casa harry donde mas quieres ver al bebe

-bebe que bebe quien eres

-harry te siente mal soy Cristhin vamos ve al bebe es tu bebe

-mi bebe yo no tengo bebe

-si lo tienes es hermosa, ven- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un cuarto era todo rojo y muchas escobas en la pared decorativas y hay en medio un cuna.

-anda vela es tu bebe

-algo confundido con lo que estaba pasando se acerco era la criatura mas hermosa que nunca había visto su cabello era rojo y escaso sus ojos eran verdes como los de el. Era tan pequeño y delicado

-es un hermosa niña se llama Lily como tu mamá tu esposa me dijo que hacia se llamaría te gusta.

-lily- la miraba- mi esposa que esposa ¿Quién?-pregunto vendo a Cristhin

-pues quien mas es

La pequeña niña comenzó a llorar con intensidad evitando que harry oyera de repente todo se volvió blanco y solo una voz escucho aguda y fría casi sepulcral.

-si dominamos la magia que se encuentra encerrada seré indestructible, encontrare al príncipe de sangre mestiza y lo convertiré en mi súbdito.

-y si no quiere ayudarlo mi señor

-pues lo convenceremos –grito y su risa escalofriante despertó a harry.


	14. harry potter y el principe mestizo 14

CAPITULO 14

LAS HORMONAS DE LA ADOLECENCIA

El sueño de harry no tenia lógica ni para el, y mas el hecho de que voldemort buscaba a un príncipe mestizo para que fuera su aliado. Y para colmo no solo sus sueños eran locos sino los constantes cambios físicos que nadan ayudaban las extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y lo cabía sudar al pensar sobre su cama en Ginny y esas ideas demasiadas fuertes sobre cuerpos que crecían en cuanto pensaba en ella.

"sexo"- era algo que goteaba en su cabeza" besar", "sentir", "deseo", "placer" será que me estoy volviendo un pervertido se decía a el mismo

Debo hablar con alguien sobre eso se lo contare a ron a lo mejor me entiende-bajo a desayunar y se dio cuenta que todos estaban sentados juntos en la misma mesa como el día que llegaron.

-que ocurre porque la reunión

-no podemos esperar al sábado hacia que lo discutiremos aquí

-valla forma de echarnos a perder el desayuno-se quejo Ron

-ignoraré eso, alguno a tenido un idea productiva para el evento de la semana entrante-siguió Cho Chang

-yo ya se que debemos hacer-dijo draco confiado.

-dinos entonces

-haremos una demostración de combate y podemos presentar nuestra magia

-no es algo peligroso- repuso cho

-solo para mi oponente

-por favor hasta neville te ganaría con los ojos vendados- critico Ron

-lo haría-repitió neville

-si weasley tu siempre dándole ánimos a los necesitados imbeciles-grito contra ofensivamente Draco

-vasta es una buena idea, haríamos el ridículo y saldría lastimado alguien

-y si entrenamos. Podemos ensayar claro así ustedes 2 no se matarían porque sabrían donde atacarse ya lo estoy viendo abriremos con luces de colores presentaremos a cada uno y sus casas ya que Draco justin y yo somos de casas diferentes contara ustedes de Gryffindor, primero una exposición de magia por cada quiera al presentarlos y luego el ataque nos es maravillosa la idea.

-todo miraron no muy convencidos a Cho

-por mi esta bien-dijo Harry

-no esta mal-corroboro Ron y Neville

El plan del evento fue fácil ahora la losa estaba en el ensayo

Pronto después de la aceptación de harry recordó su sueño.-le preguntare a Ron lo que sentía haber si estaba bien pero no le dio confianza ya que no creía que el supiera mas de eso que el, miro a los presentes Justin "no tiene confianza para tanto", cho "fue su novia aunque ya no lloraba por Cedric ni lo compara con el no le entendería", Neville "imposible", Draco "sabrá e, Draco a lo mejor el tenia novia". "si fuera posible se reiría de mi en mi cara" descartado el pedirle ayuda pues nunca le diría.

-en que piensas harry-lo saco del trance MariAn que lo miraba a su lado.

-que MariAn solo en nada

-oye se que extrañas Hogwards, mi madre me dijo que te entregara esto.

le dije en forma de espada

-gracias

-de nada nos veremos Luego harry, adiós Ron, nos vemos Draco

-"que Draco"-harry voltio lo miro que el se despedí hachón la mano-mucho cuidado con ella Malfoy porque te l la veras conmigo-dijo harry amenazante

-el solo lo miro y se paro para irse del salón

-creo que Marian y ese idiota se llevan demasiado bien-le dijo Ron

-espero que MariAn no le haga caso.

Los días pasaron y los sueños eróticos continuaban a veces era Ginny otro Ginebra hasta Idam que le estaba pasando tanto eran las noches que en una de esas llego a baño y se tuvo que duchar para detener esas sensaciones sin sentido.

-ron-le dijo en la hora de descanso en los exteriores del castillo-has pensado en el sexo alguna vez

-que-sin esperar se rió con fuerza

-no te rías-dijo molesto

-lo siento a que viene eso harry acaso cho al ataque otra vez-le dijo risueño

-cho para nada si te vas te vas reír mejor le escribo a Remus-se paro para irse

-vale no te pongas así me tomas desprevenido a ver sexo pues te confianza que si he sentido necesidad pero si te refieres a hacerlo no aun.

-es que últimamente he pensado mucho en ello no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza es perverso sentirme así-confeso harry

-bien es normal mis hermanos me digieran que era parte de la adolescencia las hormonas están al 100 y te pueden poner a hacer y pensar cada cosa. Pero pasara harry aun no eres un pervertido por ello.

-que gracioso y cuando se ira

-has pensado últimamente en alguien que puede ser objeto de eso

"claro pero ni loco te lo digo"º-º "si supiera que es Ginny, soy chico muerto"-a veces en chicas que veo.

-si es una transición yo pensaba también pero ya no aunque a veces vuelve. Cuando te sientas así báñate o te volverás loco

-no eres muy bueno en esto verdad-dijo harry ante la solución de Ron

-no mis estupidez hermanos solo me dijeron que no quieren ser tíos aun.

-jajá, como te lo explicaron

-te traumarías si ellos te ayudaran en esto. Tuve que hablar con mi padre sobre el tema y me aclaro las cosas.

-que te dijeron

-no olvídalo solo has lo que dije

-vamos dime que te dijeron-miro curioso a Ron que se estaba poniendo colorado

-bien que si tenia algo con alguien aplique el hechizo "permutar" para evitar accidentes, que fuera con alguien mayor que ellas salían que no lo hiciera en los pasillos a manos que sea de madrugada el mejor lugar son los baños de los perfectos y la mazmorra norte son unos tontos-se ruborizo al terminar

-eso no es de mucha ayuda

-a mi parece si pero mi pregunta era como controlarlo y según ellos la solución es hacerlo o tu ayudarte créeme no es la mejor ayuda

-ja, ja, de todas maneras no creo que sea de ayuda ahora estoy en Helmigs y no en hogwarts mejor si sigo con los baños.

-Ja, ambos rieron de lo gracioso que podía ser una conversación como esa.

Deporte extremo. Para los que no saben es poner a sus cuerpos en acción ante diferente situación climatologías, naturales y familiares. Como cada curso se hace un viaje ejercitarlo por lo jardines pasando la cueva del rió para ver si están en forma y los que no entonces Irán a la enfermería el 50 e su nota comienza en lo que demuestren hoy. Por eso se realice en Alumno de 5to y 6to.

-tengo la sensación que esto será sangriento-dijo al oído Ron

-agrúpense en filas de chicos y chicas y luego en casas Bien apúrense ahora caminen

-llevamos 1 hora caminando no puede creer que lo jardines de helmigs sean tan grandes-dijo harry agonizante

-no lo son pero con magia es horribles y con turner mas-contesto Arturo

-jóvenes he aquí la entrada de la cueva del rió, vamos adentro.

-que oscuro "lumos"

Era un cueva inmensa con goteras en el techo en su centro corría un rió con rocas húmedas y peligrosas.

-ah, ah, ah $ªªºº??# Me caí-lloro un alumno de Trot de 5to curso

-te duele algo

-la pierna OH-ríen perfecto sigan a los grupos vengo en un minuto y desapareció.

-bien continuemos-dijo Arturo con Animo

-Estoy muerto esto es un homicidio esta muy peligroso y se acabo el camino

-bien MariAn te vas a mojar-dijo Jhon unos de jóvenes aurores y perfecto de la cosa de Moran.

-la corriente de este rió esta fuerte Jhon mejor esperemos a Turne.

-no hay que continuar Diana, Cuerda-el ato la cuerda a su cintura y se la dio unos chicos de su casa y atravesó el río, la corriente corría con fuerza llego al otro lado y lo amarro a una roca grande.

-ok crucen vamos primero los de 5to vamos, ya los hemos hecho antes.

-lo habrás hecho tu porque yo no-se quejo una chica de cabello castaño y trenzas de 5to que tomaba la cuerda entrando en el frió rió.

-se esta pinie4ndo fuerte

-si vamos ya cruzaron las chicas nos toca-le dijo Arturo

El rió comenzó a subir el cause con fuerza en menos de 10 min. Desde que se fue el profesor

-vamos potter muévete, que pasa no eres valiente le da miedo un rió

-Potter no es lo que ustedes creen es un gallina-grito Draco para corroborar lo de Jhon.

-ya veras a quien llamas gallina Malfoy-le dijo Harry entrando en el rió con la única intención de asesinar a Draco.

-ya veras a quien llamas gallina malfoy-se dijo harry entrando en el rió seguido de Ron.

El rió creció se volvió violento golpeaba con fuerza a ellos.

-muévete neville avanza-grito harry asustado ante la fuerza que lo hacia arrastrar

-no puedo si me muevo me llevara

-¡mueve idiota nos ahogaremos!-grito histérico Ron.

-vamos lombotton muévete te falta poco acércate y te ayudaremos-le decía Arturo del otro lado-hay que ayudarlos el rió es muy violento

-no ellos pueden

-que como dicen….-se quedo callado El profesor Turne ya habia aparecido

-es parte de su entrenamiento-volvio a decir-solo los fuertes sobreviran

-vamos neville estoy detrás de ti, te ayudare falta poco sino te mueves el rió nos llevara.

-no puedo-se quejo el

-olvídelo potter continué pase por encima de lombotton es un cobarde, débil no lo hará-repitió otra vez la pesada voz de turne

-no si lo hará no lo puedo dejar se ahogara vamos Neville tu puedes recuerda que quizás solo no podamos pero juntos somos mas fuertes.

-pero harry –lo miro asustado

-muévete Neville o nos ahogaremos los3, y si muero quien acabo con voldemort

-que! Neville hizo un gran esfuerzo y empujado por Harry llego a Tierra.

-bien hecho lombotton pero debe mejorar-dijo el profesor Turne ayudando a neville a levantarse-y usted señor Potter es un tonto pero muy valiente.

El recorrido continuo tuvimos que escalar roca inmensa 2 o 3 chicos se cayeron pero no les ocurrió nada el profesor detuvo su caída nos desagrupamos mucho y hubo 2 o 3 lesionados mas pero fue interesante algo fuerte. Esta escuela tiene muchas cosas interesantes y una forma de enseñanza muy defensiva. Permiten que los alumnos arreglen sus problemas con combates solo si no implique peligro para uno de los 2.

Me divertido mucho y he ejercitado demasiado el profesor turner que da deporte extremo es el líder de todos los grupos de Quidditch aunque cada capitán prepara sus estrategias. Ron logro grandes avances es su defensa deberías verlos.

Bien nos veremos te quiere

Saludos

Harry

-lleva esta carta pronto hedwing a Hermione

En hogwarts

-ya lo leíste, lo trajo hedwing a la hora del almuerzo-contó hermione con aires de fastidio a Ginny

-se ve que se divierten, yo solo recibí de Ron una nota que decía que cuidara la lechuza porque se la pedí prestada-contó enojada Ginny

-si el no es muy expresivo-confeso hermione mas contenta

-harry estas listo

-que Idam que quieres estoy muerto no me puedo mover

-pero vi que escribiste una carta todavía tienes fuerzas

-no creo poder acompañarte me siento muerto

-pero es o no es nada llevas solo 12 horas de ejercicio para las 8 estarás como nuevo

-aja claro levantarse a la 5 a.m. y caminar, escalar y casi ahogarme por 4 horas de camino no es nada, luego tener entrenamiento de Quiddith por 2 horas con turne otra vez y luego 2 horas con el SALVAJE DEL CAPITAN QUE ES UN MONSTRUO DESTRUCTOR QUE NUNCA ANTES CONOCI pero tranquila todavía puedo moverme-dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso

-bueno debiste prever esto antes de entrenar con el equipo ya lo hacías en tu escuela no es así

- no con un capitán como Roger Mateo nos vemos Idam adiós-se paro y camino a la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos

- adiós-dijo ella

La hora del almuerzo

- vas a ir con lo jóvenes aurores

no se estoy muerto, te invitaron

si así fue vamos puede ser importante-dijo ron

bueno

hola chicos, Ron vienes un momento-era Ginebra la prefecta de la casa de Eail.

nos vemos harry

si iré a descansar a mi cuarto y tal vez dormir para siempre

Hola señor Potter no diga nada pero tenga cuidado el príncipe mestizo corre peligro y ustedes también sus amigos también, es hora que los secretos se habrán- una mujer que no se le veía la cara apareció en su sueño alumbrado ante la oscuridad absoluta.

-harry despierta

-que no, quien……Arturo que ocurre

-tu amigo Ron me dijo que te llamara te anda buscando te encuentras bien estabas soñando algo y valvusiabas palabras sin sentido

-si solo es un sueño-le dijo se paro y se fue antes que el preguntara algo mas

Camino por los corredores del castillo pensando en el sueño "príncipe mestizo esta en peligro y nosotros","quienes son nosotros" al doblar la esquina sombras se escondían entre los banderines de las casas.

-quienes serán-se dijo caminando para poder ver quien era (que curioso es este niño -)

-¿Qué quieres realmente?

-¿quiero saber quien eres, mi padre me contó que el tuyo es un mórtifago?

-como te atreves mi padre es inocente-la miro ofuscado

-siempre eh querido saber que es lo que el ofrece para que se unan

-yo que se, no me preguntes estupideces y déjame en paz, me voy-el muchacho se movió del lugar donde se ocultaba y camino

-no creo que seas malo pero si te dejas influenciar por los demás, que quieres demostrar Draco tu puedes decir tu futuro no

Con cara de molestia se voltio y volvió con ella la miro muy cerca y le dijo en susurro-NO te metas en mi vida, no te importa

-Quizás pueda importarme-ella se acerco mas a el

Por un momento Harry pensó que la besaría pero se alejo con brusquedad y se fue aun molesto.

-porque MariAn hablaría de eso con Malfoy te dije que algo se traían-comento ron por la situación que presencio Harry

-no se pero desde que se conocieron a ella no le es de todo desagradable y viceversa

-te compadezco harry eres familia de Snape y ahora es posible que Malfoy sea el próximo

-ni lo digas, bien me consolare con ser parte de la tuya.

-¿Cómo?

Se le había escapado a Harry miro asustado a Ron que lo miro intrigado por su confesión

-digo somos como familia así que no sufriré si el se une no estaré tan cerca-le dijo salvando su pellejo pues últimamente Ron se había vuelto muy sobre protector con su hermanita

La expresión de Ron cambio y sonrió-claro que si, sabes por un momento pensé que hablaste de unirte a mi familia por Ginny pero no es así verdad, es decir, ella a estado enamorada de ti desde primero pero a ti no te gusta-lo miro esperando una respuesta

-como crees ginny es tu hermana si es como una hermana para mi-se rió el

-lo se, pensé raro no volverá a pasar

-si –siguió temeroso

Los jóvenes aurores resulto ser lo mas misterioso que nunca habían visto le enseñaron un libro con hechizos y demonios, fantasmas, Ángeles y protectores del todo el mundo como un Diccionario pero solo podían tenerlo cuando entraran a la universidad.

Para colmo de ejercicios les dieron los primeros pasos en Artes marciales por un brujo japonés muy viejo pero que se movía con una agilidad.

-a veces saber los hechizo son es todo la velocidad y la agilidad es importantes y la defensa y aquí en el mundo muggle las varitas no se pueden usar sino que les toca esquivar y golpear-les dijo el viejo brujo Len Fung

-con esto golpearé a malfoy y sus gorilas y me temerán-se rió Ron emocionado con aprender.

y en lo poco que aprendió fue el que mas sobresalió

-nos vemos Ron, ay mi columna

-si harry voy a acostarme mi cuerpo a no puede mas

-se despido de el y siguió con idam a la sala común, ella lo ayudaba a caminar

-no puede ser que ustedes haban esto todos los días

-al principio es doloroso luego tu cuerpo se ejercita y se acostumbra

-cuanto me tomara acostumbrarme

-bien como vas a ir todos lo días quizás en 2 semanas te sientas menos adolorido.

-que en 2 semanas me iré

-míralo de este lado serás un Papito Riquitito cuando llegues a Hogwarts

-no puede ser que alguien tan serio como tu diga eso

-estoy cansada al igual que tu pero tengo ojos yo veo y tu estas muy bien y tus amigos no quedan atrás.

-no me hagas reír me duele

-ya llegamos entra en las recamaras nos vemos mañana


	15. harry potter y el principe mestizo 15

Nota: este capitulo es el más gracioso que eh escrito además de lleno de acción, aventura y amistad algo loco, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Como cualquier fanfictión anterior no pretendo copiar a nadie, los derechos de los libros solo le pertenecen a J.R. Rowling

Bien disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 15

El Evento La Guerra Final

-llevamos 2 horas y aun ustedes no se les ocurre un nombre que no suene ridículo que todo lo tengo que hacer yo-se quejo Cho

-tu tampoco has aportado nombres-contesto Ron

-yo insisto en el "grupo de Hogwarts"-dijo Justin

-eso suena estupido, mejor los 3 payasos, el mejor y la chica- dijo casi risueño Draco

-yo te voy a dar tu payaso-contesto Harry atacando a Draco

Pero este estaba igual preparado para el ataque

-no por favor sin pelear, recuerden que deben controlarse allá afuera solo atacaron en lugares indicados, ya se que las parece la Guerra Final- dijo cho a todos

-Guerra Final-repitió Neville- yo oí final fantasy es un juego bien chévere muggle

-me gusta como suena-corroboro Justin

Ron movió su cara en aprobación. Todos aceptaron el nombre su evento se llamaría "La Guerra Final".

Alumnos, Alumnas, profesores es para mi un orgullo y placer realizar la organización de tan especial evento no solo porque es el aniversario de Helmigs sino porque nuestro invitados internacionales de Hogwarts nos presentaran un evento que será transmitido vía Red a su escuela y algunos canales escolares americanos. Al igual que es un gran honor la presencia del Ministerio de Magia Americana.Para empezar apertura por el espartaco Seleccionador- dijo con alta voz la Directora Montilva.

El evento era llevado a cabo en el estadio de Quidditch del colegio, fue acondicionado para que el piso fuese de granito pulido de color rojo con bordes blancos y en medio el emblema de helmigs un Grial de Oro con un león acostado de ojos amarillos las gradas estaban repletas toda la escuela por el campo sobrevolaban cámaras de red que transmitirían el evento.

La profesora Montilva directora de Helmigs lleva en sus manos una esfera de cristal que conducía a las cámaras y como siempre llevaba puesto su túnica color menta limón con el emblema de la escuela.

-pendiente chicos después del espartaco seleccionador vienen ustedes-abrió la puerta de los vestidores del campo el profesor Brayan que daba Herbólogia.

-bien chicos no se pongan nerviosos, respiren y recuerden que es por Hogwarts no se peleen sigan las pautas. No aprovechen este evento para querer matarse-dijo suplicante Cho que llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y la insignia de su casa muy brillante

-¿Qué dirá la estatuilla esa?-dijo Ron

-porque no nos asomamos- propuso Harry

-si –dijeron Ron, Justin y Neville luego lo siguieron cho y Draco.

Para su sorpresa no es lo que diría sino lo que cantaba. La espada que llevaba en su mano lo tenia de micrófono y se movía y bailaba al ritmo del merengue como todo una estrella.

(Música: una chica Grupo: UG MIO de Venezuela)

UNA CHICA QUE ME QUEEEEEEE (BIS)

UNA CHICA QUE ME QUIERA, BUSCO YO QUE ME DE SU AMOR Y SU COMPRENSION.

QUE ME AME Y PIENSE TAL Y COMO PIENSO YO DOMINICAN YOI ESO ES LO QUE SOY

TU EN ENGLISH, EN SPANISH, MITAD INGLES, MITAD ESPAÑOL

YOU SU ENGLISH TAL COMO LO USO YO QUE LE GUSTE EL ROCK, Y MUSICA POP QUE TAMBIEN BAILE SALSA SIN OLVIDAR LO MEJOR QUE MERENQUE ES LO QUE SOY LO HEREDE DE CORAZON.

TU EN ENGLISH, EN SPANISH, MITAD INGLES, MITAD ESPAÑOL UNA CHICA QUE ME QUIERE QUE SEA MI ACOMPAÑERA Y QUE SIEMPRE ME ACOMPAÑE A LA ESCUELA QUE ENTIENDA MI MANERA.

UNA CHICA GO GO GO, TU ENGLISH, SPANISH, UNA CHICA GO, GO, GO UNA CHICA BIEN, BIEN, BIEN, UNA CHICA GO, GO, GO, UNA CHICA BIEN

Ellos dejaron de verlo y volvieron a los vestidores ninguno dijo nada. Todos al mismo tiempo rieron, casi se orinaban de la risa.

-eso es lo mas divertido que he visto desde que los gemelo le depilaron las piernas a Charly- rió Ron

No se calmaron hasta que el profesor Brayan volvió a entrar a decirles que era su turno.

Los 5 salieron junto al campo y miles de flash golpearon sus rostros. La voz amplificada de la Directora se oyó- El grupo de jóvenes de Hogwarts con su evento titulado La Guerra Final aplausos

Los gritos y la emoción del público hacían que la latiera más rápido el corazón de Harry no le gustaban los eventos públicos de ese tipo.

-Bien coloquémonos vamos sin miedo con dignidad somos de Hogwarts-ella camino al centro de la gran tarima cada uno tomo su lugar alrededor de ella.

Cho levanto su varita y amplifico su voz "por favor música", (la música es el fondo de la película 1 de harry potter) levanto su varita y de ella brotaron lazos que formaron la palabra HOGWARTS, ahora Neville dibujo con la suya las cuatro casas y Justin coloco un sombrero hechizado que crearon para imitar al verdadero en un banquillo.

-4 grandes fundadores que me llenaron de sabiduría crearon la escuela grandes rivalidades marcaron su camino pero quizás un día eso termine, y la luz marque toda su aurora en la grandeza. Gryffindor valientes y perseveran son las características. Harry vatio su varita y escribió le nombre de la casa Ron que llevaba puesta la túnica roja con el emblema de Gryffindor dio un paso a adelante y con un agite de la varita salio un león, implacable en el cielo y sonó su rugido – se escucho un OH en la multitud-Ravechaw inteligentes y orgullosos se manifiestan- Cho dejo de mostrar Hogwarts y escribió el nombre de su casa y marco un Águila y un grito de este salio - se escucho Ah- Huppleffu lo dan todo por lo amigos y no les importa romperse lo codos- Justin mostró el emblema de Huppleffu y un Tejon carraspeó- un EH se escucho- Slytherin astutos y ambiciosos lo dan todo por lograr su meta- Draco mostró el emblema de su casa y un enorme serpiente en holograma de tamaño gigantes se mostró silbando amenazante- un Uh y alguno gritos se escucharon-Las diferencias entre Gryffindor y Slytherin los separaron pero acaso puede ser arreglado.- termino el Sombrero.

-Ron vatio la varita y en posición de combate se puso frente a Draco, Cho se retiro del medió. Draco cargaba su túnica verde con el emblema de su casa muy brillante.

-_explillermo_-grito Ron atacándolo pero solo golpeó en el suelo

-Draco hizo que lo esquilo y este grito _Desarme_ pero su disparo si golpeó en el brazo de Ron.

Ron se voltio del golpe y lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, la tensión creció, no solo por los presente sino entre el grupo eso fue un error. Draco encogió los hombros y mostró una leve sonrisa.

Se comenzaron a tirar encantamientos a diestra y siniestra algunos rebotaban cerca del grupo.

-vasta que hacen-dijo cho preocupada

-combatiendo que más-respondió Ron muy energético y hasta divertido

-no paren no era el plan

-a la basura el plan es mi oportunidad para una humillación publica Weasley prepárate _Monserri_ grito Draco

Pero fallo y golpeo en las piernas de Neville que cayo pesadamente en el suelo por el hechizo de inmovilidad parcial.

-le diste a Neville cretino detente-dijo Justin alterándose

-lo están arruinando-dijo Cho al borde de un Colapso

-ahora veras-grito harry dispuesto a atacarlo

-no detente harry-grito Cho-harry detente _Postulon _una barrera de invisibilidad lo encerró

_-_que haces Cho

-no lo ataques no mejoras las cosas

El sombrero volvió a decir: los otros grupos se molestaron y decidieron separarse ya que juntos no se llevarían nunca bien

-déjame salir Cho-grito Harry ofuscado

-no tranquilízate

-vasta ustedes –dijo Justin y realizo un hechizo de sogas y dio a Ron amarándole los brazos y cayendo al suelo

El publico estaba energético y emocionado no parecían a verse dado cuenta de lo estaba pasando no era parte del acto.

-que haces Justin-se quejo Ron

-_Morree se_-dijo Draco y Ron comenzó a hundirse en ese lugar

-que haces idiota-grito ron

-vencido Weasley

-no si yo lo evito-dijo Neville desde su esquina aun en el suelo aunque había recuperado su movilidad-_Desarme_ –el hechizo golpeo en la mano de Draco soltando la varita –_Secos_-grito y detuvo las arenas que comían a Ron.

-tu piensas que con eso ganas _accio varita-_canto Draco y volvió a tener su varita-_ Serpensortia_- y una enorme serpiente apareció con intensiones de ir por Neville.

Este palideció le aterraban las serpientes-

-que tienes miedo-se burlo Draco

-Detenla Draco eso no es valido-se quejo Justin

-si detenla es ilegal-repuso Cho

Una voz silbante se oyó "Detente no ataques", "te ordeno que no ataques" era Harry que habla con ella el publico y su grupo casi de desmaya al oírlo hablar parsel Draco ni se movió.

-F_inite Incantatem_- dijo harry esta vez en voz normal- ok quieres terror ahora veras cobarde-dijo molesto harry- _fantasy colario._

Un grupo de sombras con capucha apareció.

El sombrero volvió a hablar: pero el terror y la maldad entro en su mayor clímax y se dieron cuentan que eso no podía ser y los grandes magos como Huplleffu y Ravenclaw decidieron acabar con el mal ayudando a Gryffindor a controlar a Slytherin.

Las sombras amenazaban a Draco y este retrocedió asustado Justin ayudo a Ron a salir de su encierro. Listo ya Justin, ron y neville decidieron atacar también a Draco.

-si es ahora del ataque a el muchachos y corrieron hacia él pero cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta que las sombras no solo lo atacaban a el sino a ellos, así que corrieron los 4 huyendo de ellos.

-vasta harry –grito cho

-no los controlo con fantasías no se como detenerlas-dijo harry preocupado ay que no se acordaba el contra hechizo.

En esta parte el público ríe mucho, y no era para más Ron, Justin, Neville y Draco corrían de las sombras macabras, Harry y Cho corrían detrás de ellos en círculos alrededor de la plataforma.

Harry se monto en una de ellas y lo golpeo con la varita haciendo caer pero el también cayo y se golpeo pero la sombra no pareció dañarse-_explillermo_–pero nada ocurrió

-Harry cuidado- grito Cho

-mira Harry esta en problemas se detuvo Ron

-si y nosotros también-confeso Neville

-hay que ayudarlo vamos

-que y lo otros que están detrás de nosotros

-pues hay que destruirlos juntos-impuso Ron jalando a este y corriendo hacia Harry

El sombrero volvió a hablar: con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo lograron contener a Slytherin para lograr volver la armonía, ya que había otro mal más poderoso que ese. Hacia que después de arreglar diferencias era hora de unirse y combatir por un mismo objetivo.

-cho se lanzo contra la sombra y lo golpeaba con la varita pero la sombra no se imputaba y seguía sobre harry golpeándole-

-_Wingardium leviosa_-grito ron en su ayuda.

-en el aire la sombra se elevo y Cho se sujetaba fuerte a esta ya que estaba sobre este.

-bájame Weasley-dijo Cho asustada

-harry la serpiente a tu izquierda- grito Neville

-ah-grito Harry al no poder hacer nada

El contra hechizo le dio a la serpiente y desapareció, fue Draco quien la elimino y fue a ayudarlo a pararse.

-te debo una

-no solo que es mas divertido si aun no te mueres ahora veras lo que viene- agito la varita y grito _fantasy colario_ y en cielo se volvió oscuro se formaban nubes aparecieron Dementores de color gris unos 6 de ellos

-que haces –grito harry ante la presencia de esas fantasía tan siniestra.

-tu no digas nada me atacaron mortifagos ahora yo te ataco con Dementores se que son tus favoritos-le dijo este sonriente.

Ron corrió y le cayó encima a Draco golpeándolo, ambos se pusieron a pelear y rodar por el suelo.

-basta estas bien cho-dijo Justin

-si algo adolorida pero bien

Las sombras volvían a atacarlos y los Dementores se acercaban poniendo una atmósfera de frió, los gritos del público fueron terribles.

-se acabo de ser buena chica esto es la Guerra, Cho blandió la varita y grito-_Destruye_ golpeando a 4 sombras y desasiéndolas en el acto.

La explosión atrajo la atención de Ron y Draco que se detuvieron.

-oye eso es ilegal-dijo Draco con el labio partido.

-ataquemos contra ellos-dijo Justin

-si gritaron eufóricos Neville y Harry

_Explillermos, Monserri, Destruye_-miles de hechizos golpearon a las sombras unas no eran acertadas el miedo y la atmósfera de terror por dementores no los dejaba continuar.

Un dementor ataco a Neville cayendo al piso y casi lo besa, Cho lo detuvo con un leve _Expectro Patronus_ que apenas lo alejo lo suficiente para auxiliar a Neville.

Draco tenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con 1 sombra que lo estaba ahogando. Harry se sentía morir 2 dementores lo atacaban y lo absorbían- "pero son fantasías"-se decía-"no son de verdad mi subconsciente me traiciona"-se decía para no desmayarse

_-Destruye_-Ron destruyo la sombra que atacaba a Draco, era la última que quedaba ahora su mayor problema era los dementores

-acaba la fantasia Draco-grito Cho auxiliando a Neville

-no me acuerdo el contrahechizo-confeso nervioso y cansado

Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apunto su varita a los dementores que lo atacaban y grito y empuño con todo su ser – _Expectro Patronus_- una luz muy hermosa casi cristalina se encendió en el escenario y formo un hermoso ciervo que corría hacia los dementores haciendo que desapecieran agoto todas sus fuerzas y cayo arrodillado el ataque fue magnifico pero no efectivo quedaban aun 2 dementores mas que fueron al ataque de este.

Ron se paro y grito, y al mismo tiempo Justin y Draco –_Expectro Patronus_ la luz segó y envolvió el campo. Se formaron grandes _patronus_ y de cada uno salio su descomunal ser, para Ron un león imponente, para Justin un inmenso Oso aguerrido y para Draco una inmensa águila que aleteaba hacia los dementores.

El hechizo realizado entre los 3 funciono muy bien y cansados se sentaron.

Los aplausos gritos y ovaciones se escucharon y el sombrero volvió a hablar (claro esta vez el sombrero estaba tirado en el suelo)

Hogwarts es sagrado y unido hasta el final para derrotar al mal sus fundadores se unieron y así los alumnos también se unirán pues la guerra llegara al final.

Hubo mas gritos, ovaciones, el publico se paro y aplaudió con brío

-creo que les gusto-dijo Justin

-y…. no…. Se…. dieron cuenta-dijo Ron cansado pero feliz

-fabuloso-se oyó la voz de la directora-es el espectáculo más hermoso tenebroso lleno de color, acción, aventura, terror y amistad que he visto por este colegio. Felicidades a nuestros invitados Hogwarts es una escuela mas digna y brillante que prepara futuros magos y brujos inteligentes, poderosos y muy guapos.

Los aplausos volvieron a sonar

Justin y Cho llevaron a neville, Ron ayudo a harry a levantarse y Draco lo ayudo también a llevarlo a los camerinos. Cansados solo se tiraron en el suelo, luego entro la enfermera que les dio una poción de recuperación y su cuerpo tuvo más energía. Los eventos continuaron en el campo. Ya en el gran comedor la comida fue exquisita junto con el cansancio tenían un hambre atroz. Todos los saludaban y felicitaban por tan espectacular acto.


	16. harry potter y el principe mestizo 16

Nota: gracias por los Rewious o como sea que se escribe. Por aquí he leído que J.R.Rowling publicara el libro 6to en julio así que mejor me apuro para terminar este. Ya que estoy casi a oscuras escribiendo porque aun no he comprado el 5to libro así que alguno quiero darme detalles que me sirvan o que yo este errando en lo que mencione solo díganme y lo arreglare bueno aquí les va el capitulo 16 ya en los próximo 2 capitulo que me faltan para terminar eso es buen augurio. No he actualizado porque estaba un poco seca de imaginación y me enrede con quien el Príncipe que ya ustedes saben no es ni Voldemort ni Harry y aunque increíble tampoco hagrig porque he oido y visto cada teoría acerca del príncipe mestizo que es cada vez mas ilógico bueno espero no estar equivocándome en lo que creo será el príncipe bueno mejor ya comienzo.

Capitulo 16

**El misterioso Espejo de Zinc**

Makitagreen

"Todos los hombres de cualquier rincón de Inglaterra dicen que el rey Arturo no ha muerto, sino que está en algún lugar por voluntad de nuestro señor Jesucristo; y la gente dice que volverá y volverá con la santa cruz. Yo no sé si esto sucederá pero estoy seguro de que cambiará la vida aquí y en este mundo"

También mucha gente conoce los versos que están escritos sobre su tumba:

**HIC IACET ARTHURUS, REX QUONDAM REXQUE FUTURUS**

(Aquí yace Arturo, rey en otros tiempos y futuro rey)".

"profecía:..._ El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce….. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…."-cuidado hijos de Reyes._

La dama de negro dijo con toda preedición y luego la escena cambio y el fuego de una chimenea es lo que se veía

-volverá en el año de equinoccio el ultima día del séptimo mes, y la exscalibur brillara esperando su llegada y se supone que lo marcare como mi igual, esta profecía me ha traído mucho dolor de cabeza, ahora dime Manckair encontraron el caldero de Dagda necesito realizar el hechizo

-mi señor el caldero estuvo en Gundestrup pero ahora es resguardado en el ministerio de Dinamarca no se a podido ingresar de ninguna forma

-eso es una excusa acaso

-no mi señor es que……

-y el príncipe lo han localizado

-pues estamos tras su rastro pero la verdad señor es que ni el príncipe y el paradero del Santo Grial son exacto entonces es tan digamos… enredado algunos dicen que Arturo lo dejo a su hijo y otros que aun caballero entonces no se sabe y lo del príncipe esta tan divago que no…

Un ruido de huesos rompiendo y grito de el mortifago Manckair inundaron la cabaña donde se refugiaban, en el sillón verde y sentado se encontraba, el Mago tenebroso mas temido "Lord Voldermort"·

-crucio…..crucio…. debería matarte acaso tengo solo incompetentes-grito furioso- cada 1000 años se habré las puertas del infierno y en los 3 intentos de mis sucesores de lograr la inmortalidad y el poder absoluto fue estropeado por alguien solo el legitimo rey podrá cerrarla y que tengo que nadie sabe donde esta el príncipe mestizo que abrirá-dijo mas calmado-la bóveda del caldero de Dios Dagda-esta vez amenazo a su mortifago-escucha gusano rastrero en el castillo de Gundestrup existieron muchos Druidas uno se convertía en el Rey de Irlanda de norte, el rey Cormac……….. ahora con toda estas pistas que te doy tráeme al maldito príncipe mestizo antes de que acabe con tu vida. Porque si este se une al rey, o sea al heredero de camelot significaría, no-grito y hizo estremecer la cabaña –que la profecía se cumpliría y Potter ganara pero no queremos que pase eso verdad, Verdad.

-no señor nunca mi señor mañana mismo le traeré el caldero de Dagda lo juro y encontraremos el grial y lo destruiremos.

-espero que sea así. Ademas alístense pronto le daremos una merecida visita a el mocoso en su nuevo colegio solo para no perder la costumbre.

La estremecedora voz de su enemigo sonó por la cabaña.

Un sudor frío corría por el cuerpo de harry, su presión aumento y sus ojos muy lentamente se abrieron para dar fin a esa terrible pesadilla, salto de la cama como si esta estuviera llena de arañas. Su mente recorría cada detalle de lo vio y cada palabra dicha, llevaba mucho tiempo sin soñar con este y menos donde estaba recitando sus planes en vivo y directo pero aunque era angustiante, mas lo era la mujer encapuchada de entraba en sus sueños……. esta vez recito con emoción palabras dichas así ya 1000 años en 1.100 d.C. cuando el rey Arturo existía. Muerto del miedo tomo pluma y papel y escribió una carta dirigida a Dumbledore el sabría que hacer o por lo menos lo suponía. Le Seguía templando las manos y el cuerpo el sudor frió recorría su frente y nublaba eventualmente su vista.

_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Volví a soñar con Voldemort, se que es casi normal pero, esta vez hoy sus planes esta buscando el caldero de un dios que esta en el ministerio de Dinamarca al cual van a atacar pero no podrá usarlo si antes no encuentra al príncipe de sangre mestiza, esta no es la primera vez que lo menciona hace días tuve un sueño parecido pero no le tome importancia. En conclusión recito mi profecía y no esta nada contento, pero sobre todo creo que usted tenga algo que decir sobre esto. Bien para finalizar cuando tenga al caldero revivirá a no se quien y tendrá mucho poder pero si el heredero del camelot existe será el unico que pueda evitarlo. Claro para variar quiere venir a verme, solo para no perder la costumbre_

_Saludos_

_Harry Potter_

Posdata: la Mujer con capucha anda profetizando en mi cabeza y pronuncia algo que no se que tiene que ver conmigo algo sobre el rey ahora, siempre y el futuro pero se refería a Arturo luego pronuncio mi profecía espero que usted no haya olvidado decirme algo con respecto a esto.

Este doblo la carta y la llevo a las lechuzerias donde hedwing estaba para que la enviara con suma urgencia al profesor. Vio alejarse a hedwing con la mayor esperanza de que Dumbledore tenga una respuesta sabia para el sentimiento de miedo que ahora gobernaba su mente.

-espero que sea suficiente explicación –pensó harry aun temeroso.

El siguiente día harry le contó su pesadilla a Ron el cual no tomo del todo muy tranquilo

-así que crees que eres descendiente del rey Arturo, pero tu no tienes el grial porque influiría que tu seas su descendiente.

-dijo que cada 1000 años se abren las puertas del infierno y el único que lo puede deterne es el heredero con la ayuda del grial, y esa mujer menciono el retorno del rey Arturo, luego mi profecía y no se la espada de Gryffindor la utilice en 2do soy un Gryffindor y su descendiente puede utilizarla.

-el santo grial es sagrado pero esta en España en un monasterio hasta donde yo se.

-no creo que sea el verdadero, según fue entregado a un caballero de la mesa redonda y este a pasado de generación en generación. Pero en mi sueño anterior menciono a un príncipe mestizo tendré relación.

-y que caballero es ese, un príncipe eso no me lo contaste

-no lo mencione, fue hace semanas, cuando tuve los sueños eróticos y eso

-ah escribámosle a hermione ella siempre sabe que hacer

-eso te lo iba a decir

-harry, ron bueno días-saludos muy feliz neville

-hola y esa cara de extrema felicidad neville-dijo Ron

-nada en especial, solo que la vida es hermosa hay que disfrutarla no creen

-si-ambos lo miraron muy sorprendidos no era una aptitud que tomara neville todo el tiempo. El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad casi al finalizar la directora hizo un anuncio.

Queridos un momento por favor, señores es un placer anunciar que con motivo a que hallowen es a finales del mes y que nuestros invitados se van hemos decidido realizar un baile para celebrarlo.

-ahora un baile-se dijo harry ante experiencias anteriores le decía que no era bueno

-tenemos que buscarnos pareja muchachos-dijo neville mas feliz de lo que ya estaba

-no te preocupes ustedes son los invitados habaran colas de chicas para ir con ustedes-contesto Arturo que en ese momento se sentaba cerca de ellos a desayunar.

El siguiente día Ron y Harry se reunieron cerca del vestíbulo a la hora de descanso

-como te ha ido-pregunto ron

-no muy bien

-hermione me escribió primero me insulto de sobre manera porque debido a la situación debo estar todo el tiempo contigo y sabes que no es posible porque lo horarios las casas y parece no entenderlo solo grita y se supone que se hace su voluntad.

-no te preocupes a mi también me a enviado carta y no es nada agradable. Dumbledore ya esta al tanto y Devorah me pidió que la próxima vez que pase le escriba a ella primero

-harry tu crees que el venga-dijo temeroso tratando de no acertar la respuesta

-lo que vi es que esta mas decidido en matarme que nunca pero no se quizás si encontramos lo que el quiere ante que el

-fui a la biblioteca y tengo el nombre del caballero que le entregaron el grial es San José de Arimetea y era un Druida.

-Druida eso lo menciono que significa

-son los descendientes de los dioses celtas, algunos eran sacerdotes, jueces y administradores públicos mágico. Se dicen que son superiores a los magos ordinarios ya no quedan.

-dijo que en Gundustrup hay estara el grial acaso

-el santo grial –menciono Idam por detrás de ellos con sus particulares entradas- están averiguando sobre el.

-deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-dijo Ron con mucho desagrado.

-si no estuvieran atravesados en la entrada del salón, hablando en voz alta es posible que no me meta.

Ambos se miraron y se apartaron para dejar pasar a Idam ella siguió su camino pero antes se voltio y les dijo:

-si buscan druidas aquí en helmigs les diré que la familia de Arturo es descendientes de ellos y Tom Smith de Eail lo se de buena fuente-y continuo su camino

-me molesta como es pero es una gran información no crees-dijo ron aun con molestia

-ven vamos a buscarlo

-oyes que es eso- pregunto ron señalo el pequeño estuche a harry le sobresalía del bolsillo de la túnica

-que- su cara se volvió tan roja que podía pasar como un Weasley- eso no es nada, un espejo. Es el regalo de MariAn

-un espejo te dio un espejo MariAn-la cara de molestia de Ron cambio por una mueca de risa contenida.

-no importa

-déjame verlo y lo usas, es decir te vez en el porque nunca te he visto verte, Tu sabes-dijo casi risueño

-no solo lo llevo porque la otra vez la vi y me lo menciono y no quiero hacerla sentir mal –dijo aun rojo

-claro-dijo con una gran sonrisa y comenzaran a caminar

Era muy tarde y no encontraron a Arturo por ningún lado, tenían que ir a clases quedaron que se verían luego en la biblioteca a ver que averiguaban.

Biblioteca

-ves solo dice que paso de Generación en Generación

-entonces hay que encontrar la familia de San José de Arimetea

-eso si esta cuadrado y si nunca tuvo familia era un Druida con ellos nunca se sabe

-lo se oye la estatuilla de helmigs se menciona algo sobre ella

- a ver dice que fue traída por Josué Helmigs en 1345 y es una copia de la obra celta de hace siglos, en ella se introdujeron las características mas resaltantes de grandes Druidas de los 4 continentes Thorn Willghtlu creo el hechizo mocoso, Eail tintinton primer hijo del Dios Hamilton exploro América y fue uso magia sin varita, Sylim poig bruja que fue quemada por crear el hechizo imperios en los años XX d.C., no se sabe si murió pues conjuro que renacería y Moran Margaret hija del hechicero Sacarías Moran creador de la isla de la fantasía se caso con el príncipe de Exsel y vivió feliz.

-bien, peor y que paso con el hijo del rey Arturo si soy su descendiente

-entonces tendría sentido la profecía y lo que dijo el Sr. tenebroso solo su descendiente puede destruirlo

-solo su descendiente del rey

-eres el príncipe harry-rió este-el príncipe mestizo que menciono el

-no lo creo ya lo sabría además dijo que tenia una llave de una bóveda y eso no lo tengo

-tenemos que tener el grial antes que el Sr. Tenebroso es una Arma que el teme

-si así lograría mi objetivo, el debe unirse con el príncipe espero que dumbledore y la orden detenga el ataque en el ministerio de Dinamarca

-será que cada año nos metemos en más líos- contemplo un librero ron mientras les dijo

-no lo creo siempre es igual-sonrió harry ante la expresión de melancolía de ron

-hola que hacen-era Ginebra quien saludo con un cuaderno sobre su brazo derecho

-nada no molestes Ginny-respondió inconciente ron el cual con cara de horror se voltio a verla muy despacio, casi imaginando el rostro molesto de Ginebra ya que odiaba los diminutivos de su nombre- lo siento yo

-no digas mas………. te equivocaste, sabes no tratas muy bien a tu hermana…adiós

-no espera- dijo harry

Ella no hizo caso y salio de la biblioteca muy rápido, susurrando para si algo que no se logro escuchar

-bien hecho Ron

-lo se y no es la primera vez que lo hago, debe estar molesta, es que se parecen tanto ni la voz es distinta- se defendió ron

-ella tiene razón tratas mal a Ginny- reprocho su amigo

-lo se lo siento-mas deprimido que antes

-me voy es tarde

-claro yo me quedare a ver que averiguo

Harry salio de la biblioteca pensado que su vida cada vez se acerba a su propia profecía destruir al sr. Tenebroso mientras caminaba al vestíbulo pensando en el sueño que tuvo.

-yo utilice la espada de Gryffindor seré su descendiente-dijo en voz alto cerca de la salida-como saberlo

-pues armar un árbol mágico familiar

-¿que?-contesto dando vuelta para descubrir quien habido respondido-¿tu?

-a quien esperabas no fuiste a los entrenamientos que ocurrió

-no te han dicho que no educado escuchar lo que no te incumbe

-si algunas veces pero quien te manda a hablar en alto en medio del vestíbulo y ya es tarde

-creo que tienes razón

-porque no fuiste al entrenamiento

-estaba ocupado con los deberes-mintió harry

-entiendo peor ron y Justin que paso con ellos-pregunto con prepotencia ella

-ron estuvo conmigo y no se porque Justin fue

-no es así, pero dime porque necesitas un árbol mágico familiar

-dímelo tu pareces saberte mi biografía mejor que yo-contesto sarcástico arto del acoso de Idam que era peor que hermione cuando no creía en lo que le decían.

-OK tiene que ver con el voldermort no es cierto, se de buena fuente que cada año lo has enfrentado acaso me equivoco, puedo ayudarte.

-no gracias, vamos al edificio de la casas quieres estoy cansado- la miro asustado alguien que sabe exactamente la verdad es de temer. Ella tenía una manera de acertar de manera precisa lo que se piensa.

-no me digas de todas formas me enterare

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al edificio de las casas donde estaban las habitaciones

-buenas noches Harry-se despidió ella antes de entrar al cuarto de la chicas

-si buenas noches Idam- se despidió pero antes de cruzar la puerta de las chicas se detuvo y le dijo-Idam

-si harry

-mañana será domingo y nos dejan salir al pueblo si vienes con nosotros te explícalo que pasa, solo si aun quieres enterarte

-bueno adiós

El pensamiento los llevaba a quizás ella podía ayudarlos pero lo que mas le preocupaba es si era el descendiente de Gryffindor--pero no fui el único que nació el ultimo día del 7to mes del sino Neville que tiene mas sangre pura de magos por generaciones que yo mismo, mi madre era mitad Muggle y bruja. Neville debe de saber eso-se dijo confiado y decidido.

El frió invernal comienza a soplar contra las fuertes murallas del colegio Helmigs y el edificio de las casas. Hoy tendrían una salida al pueblo de missic, ron lo esperaba a fuera del edificio cubierto hasta las orejas y más pálido que nunca. Cuando se vieron lo primero que hizo harry fue contarle que Idam iría con ellos al pueblo que debió a que era parte de los jóvenes aurores podría ayudarlo con encontrar al príncipe mestizo, cosa que tomo ron con desaprobación no le parecía pero para nada que ella se involucra y mas que saliera con ellos.

-Estas loco-grito con mostró el seño fruncido

-ella como mucho sobre Helmigs podría ayudarnos, además fíjate es como hermione lo sabe todo o cree saberlo

-no se, aunque estoy de acuerdo en hablar con Neville y contarle lo que ocurre, de alguna forma lo podría involucrar

-hola chicos nos vamos- dijo muy feliz Idam

Los 3 caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar a la salida del colegio y dar paso al camino del pueblo. Luego de cruzar las puertas el ambiente cambio a un sol ardiente y el paisaje de frió y lleno de árboles y verdes praderas desapareció y la única vegetación predominante era la grama casi seca, Idam era una joven alta, con el cabello corto y algo disparejo, se maquillaba ligeramente, no se podría decir que era mas bonita que hermione pero en algo si eran iguales su inteligencia era la clave , ella paso todo el camino hablando del colegio que todo lo que había vivido en helmigs desde que llego y quizás por cosas de harry o inconciencia de ella remarcaba con efusión su relación con Arturo que no era del todo buena. Aunque la chica demostraba admirada y hasta cariñosa al mencionarla. Ante todo no discutió con Ron eso ya era buena señal en cambio el parecía fascinado, quizás lo único que todos necesitábamos era conocernos mejor.

-y eso es todo mi familia es mágica por 11 generaciones aunque un tío mió es squib pero nadie lo menciona

-mi madre también tiene un primo 3ero que es contador pero igual nadie lo menciona

-y tu harry que sabes de tu familia-pregunto Idam muy segura

Pensó en no responderle nada, pero seria muy descortés aunque que le importaba

-tengo a mi tíos ellos son muggles y son patéticos me crié con ellos, pero ahora se que tengo una tía Devorah ella es bruja es la única relación que tengo con al magia ya que mis padres están muertos al igual que Sirius mi padrino

-oh por eso quieres saber sobre tu familia

-bien si algo así

-te puedo ayudar es un hechizo muy fácil el crear un árbol mágico familiar

-miren ese es el pueblo-dijo muy asombrado Ron por lo he veía

El pueblo parecía una ciudad muggle y nada mágica a lo lejos una plaza con un símbolo de estrella de 5 puntos en el piso las tiendas muy modernas con escapar llenos de objetos raros y artículos muggles y ala derecha un gran C.C

Vamos al C.C quiero ver algo ya pronto será navidad nunca es tarde para preparar-propuso Idam como la cosa mas normal del mundo el aspecto del pueblo

La modernización de todo el pueblo junto con toques de magia parecía como otro mundo. Harry se preguntaba si todos los pueblos mágicos de América eran así. EN lo alto del C.C se encontraba un gran cartel que decía:

"**Venga a Magic contruc donde no importa si**

**Es Mágico o No Mágico lo que importa es construir"**

Dentro de este también había muchos anuncios publicitarios

"Tess Ultra mayor seguridad y comodidad siempre"

"si quieres ser bella ven l atelier de Madam Soraya donde autenticas brujas estilistas y Peluqueras entrenadas"

"si quieres divertirte…..pues el cine esta abierto en funciones de"

8 a 10 am- Capitán de Mar y Guerra—El aviador

11 a 1 pm-Efecto mariposa--El diario de una princesa 2

3 a 5 pm-la nueva Gran Estafa—Los Increíbles

6 a 8 pm- La séptima Victima "clase B"

-miren quizas vallamos al cine luego-contó con alegría Idam mientras caminaban por el C.C

-nunca he ido a un cine muggle- confeso Ron maravillado por la gran compenetración de la magia con el mundo muggle

-nunca pensé que muggle y mágicos en una misma comunidad era posible

-mucha de esta gente es squib o tienes familiares brujos o magos, además en muchos países latinos y aquí en americana lo mágico, es bien aceptado claro con otro nombre como santeros, adivinos, brujas, curanderos los muggles aprueban como una religión mas y la llevan en su vida diaria no le temen, claro hay muchos incrédulos aun

-ese es una política que debería ser adoptada en Inglaterra –mientras dijo miraba perdido la tienda de artículos electromesticos, una librería de color rosa que decía "Libros de Niños", una librería Azul "libros Mágicos", una librería Verde "libros para no Mágicos y Mágicos que deseen aprender mas" se dictan clases de manualidades Sra. Tesian.

-mira harry una tienda de escobas-grito emociona ron sacando de su entretenimiento

La tienda de escobas se encontraba en el piso superior, subieron por las escaleras eléctricas hasta la tienda que estaba aborrajada de estudiantes.

-crees que podamos entrar-se quejo Ron-quiero ver

Se trataban de poner de puntillas para ver lo que causaba tanto alboroto pero siempre tropezaban con la cabezas de los otros, ya eran bastante altos para su edad pero igual los de adelante también intentaban entrar y ver

-mejor luego esta muy lleno, vamos allá es una tienda de departamento tengo que comprar.

-Idam ve tu yo quiero entrar- contesto Ron

-pero esta repleto-volvió a quejarse

-ya te dije que entres tu si quieres-dijo cortante ron ante la molestia

-harry me acompañas- jalo del brazo Idam para si.

-yo….pero-la cara de molestia de ron solo le decía "ni se te ocurra, porque no te vuelvo a hablar" algo infantil pensó realmente, y la idam decía "vamos no le sigas el juego soy mejor que el"-veras…yo...Ron

-quítate Potter estorbas

-¿que?-era Draco Malfoy con su típica pose de superioridad y su cínica sonrisa como olvidarlo, raro porque desde el evento no ha vuelto a molestar mucho.

-no escuchaste lárgate quiero entrar y tu estorbas, hay dentro esta Víctor Krum como invitado en una gira de patrocinio de la nueva escoba Barredora Fristpool2.

- pues yo también voy a entrar pero tanto escándalo por Víctor Krum-dijo harry ahora entendida porque de repente a las chicas les gustaba el Quidditch

-que Víctor krum hasta en América, esto es una tragedia griega- se fastidio Ron

-tu y me imagino que entraras con Weasley

-eres un cretino y nunca dejaras de serlo-contesto Ron

-por lo menos soy un cretino Rico no como algunos pobretones

-yo también tengo dinero herede un verdadera fortuna

-de sueños también se vive Weasley- se burlo Draco

-es cierto le dejaron una fortuna con al muerte de Sirius Black- era MariAn que estaba detrás de Draco y los miraba algo tímida extraño en ella.

-no es cierto- replico incrédulo Draco

-¿que haces tu con el?- le pregunto harry a su querida prima

-me invito a salir- contesto poniendo colorada aunque su postura cambio y volvió a ser orgullosa y engreída de estar con él

-que te invito- grito harry si poder contener la cordura

- así es no oyes Potter ella esta conmigo no le pasara nada

- ya te dije una vez que te alejaras si le haces daño Malfoy yo mismo te asesino- y de donde salio el celoso de Malfoy sobreprotegiendo a MariAn realmente le había pegado fuerte el tener una prima y mas si era ella que parecía muy orgullosa de el

-no le pasara nada- dijo tranquilo Malfoy mirando directamente a él con seguridad

-vamos a la tienda de departamento- volvió a intervenir Idam

-creo que es mejor, no pretendo estar en el mismo sitio que este engreído y que Vicky para variar- dijo Ron volviéndose para ir a la tienda.

Harry lo siguió sin ni siquiera despedirse de MariAn

-porque Vicky… Ron es víctor krum uno de los mejores buscadores del equipo de Bulgaria no es muy guapo pero realmente asombroso sobre la escoba

-eso es una larga historia realmente no me cae muy bien aunque es muy bueno sobre la escoba.

Pasaron como 2 horas en la tienda con Idam iba de aquí para allá comprando viendo y escogiendo ropa, artículos, perfumes y para usted de contar.

-crees que algún momento se detenga estoy mareado de verla moverse de aquí para allá cambiándose no se cuantas veces- miro sentado sobre uno de lo muebles de la sala de espera del pasillo de mujeres harry

-cero que estoy es muy divertido para las mujeres- miraba también cansado Ron-pero no pienso quedarme sentado viéndola probarse media tienda, vamos le comprare algo a hermione por navidad.

"fantástico yo haré lo mismo para ginny"-claro- respondió harry

-harry dejaste esto en el sillón

-a gracias Idam no me fije- se puso tan colorado que pasaría muy bien por un weasley

-de nada voy a ver esa ropa no vemos dentro de un rato

El miro lo que le entrego y no era mas que un espejo con forma rectangular que podría pasar desapercibida en una mujer pues la parecía una polvorera aunque al abrirla tenía 2 espejos en cada cara con unas inscripciones en un idioma Desconocido

Ron tan rojo como el lo miraba y sin ya poder contenerse, rompió a reír cayendo al piso soltando todo lo que tenia guardado por la situación

-no eres de mucha ayuda-dijo apenado harry

-ayuda no es culpa mía que MariAn quiera cuidar tu estado físico estético- continuo con la carcajada

-tu crees, te lo presto cuando quieras Ron-dijo con sarcasmo- a lo mejor tiene alguna utilidad- confeso resignado ante al burla de su amigo

-claro el verte lindo siempre- y continuo en el piso riéndose. La gente pasaba y lo mucha muy curiosa de enterarse el porque de su risa.

-ya me canse iré a buscar a MariAn y me va explicar el porque este regalo

-y si la ofendes mira que es medio engreída a lo mejor su intención era solo pues- contuvo esta vez la risa ante al mirada de enojo de su amigo

-solo no se lo digas a nadie si

-claro-"bueno quizás a hermione" "o a Ginny" "o es posible que a mis hermanos"-pensó ron perseverante y divertido

-júralo-amenazo este

-harry no es justo es un cuento demasiado bueno

-júralo

-lo juro-menciono entre dientes

-vamos a ver a MariAn debe estar en la tienda de escobas

-y Malfoy

-tu lo entretendrás mientras hablo con ella

-yo no quiero no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Víctor krum y menos entretener a malfoy en vez de el a mi.

-si lo harás eres mi mejor amigo es tu deber de mejor amigo

-abusas de tu poder Potter

El sonrió ante la situación ambos salieron de las tiendas y a empujones entraron a la tienda de escobas la muchacha se encontraba al final admirando una barredora Firstpool2 y a cierta distancia Malfoy comprando limpiador y brillo para escobas

-mariAn tenemos que hablar

-Harry oye si es por lo de Draco te puedo decir que es muy amable y…

-no es eso

-parece importante bueno dime Draco esta comprando

-Ron tu

-si ya entretengo al payaso en vez de el a mi- se fue quejándose

- MariAn ahora mismo me explicas porque me regales un espejo con forma de polvorera femenina

-mi regalo que no te gusto

-no

-es el espejo de Zinc harry puede ver en el interior de la gente sus raíces es mas efectivo que un árbol mágico familiar es muy antiguo perteneció a nuestra familia

- y por eso tienes forma de polvorera- dijo casi incrédulo

-no eso es que era mió peor cunado mi madre me dijo que este año hogwarts daría becas y intercambios y pensé que te serviría mas a ti saber con quien andas por eso de tu popularidad

-y como se supone que funciona

-fácil ábrelo, refléjate

El hizo lo que ella pidió y de repente vio que su imagen cambio por la su padre y al poco tiempo al de su abuelo.

-vez como muestra tus raíces y el aura blanca alrededor es porque es amigo si se tornara Roja es enemigo

-fantástico- dijo emocionado

-ves lo útil que es- replico presumida

-si creo que me será de mucho ayuda-dijo el comenzó a ver que podría encontrar su verdaderas raíces y sobre todo podría ver si existía eso del príncipe de sangre mestiza que aun no entendía

-o ya lo creo- contesto MariAn-a solo por si acaso solo se ve en una sola línea digamos sexual solo veras a los de tu descendencia masculina si quieres ver a la mujeres traduce la inscripción y lo veras


	17. harry potter y el principe mestizo 17

Capitulo 17

**Hallowen y Quidditch**

**-**así que esa es su utilidad-se miraba en el espejo Ron sorprendido-así veras tus raíces

-si solo tengo que reflejarme en el- se miro emocionado Harry

-bueno y que esperas refléjate y si en alguna parte aparece alguien con corona asunto resuelto-se sentó feliz Ron en los baños del C.C

-si ya voy que es ese ruido

-es la bola de cristal que me dio Hermione es un mensaje de ella-miro Ron a la esfera que brillaba con intensidad.

Para: Ron

De: Hermione

Asunto: Búsqueda del Príncipe

Hola he encontrado información y la estoy enviando vía lechuza deben leerla, eso es muy importantes. Estén pendiente por algún movimiento lo que me extraña mas es que helmigs tenga como emblema un Grial eso debe significar algo no creen. Bien no creo que Devorah permita un ataque traten de encontrar al príncipe de sangre mestiza estoy casi segura de que esta en helmigs. Y disfruta de hallowen…ah solo si te interesa en Hogwarts también se hará un baile iré con Cristhian Morisn es de Ravenclaw es bien chévere ante tu ausencia Luna se dedico a buscarnos pareja a mi a Ginny.

Bien adiós

Cuídate y saludos a Harry

Hermione

* * *

Bola de cristal mensajeria instantáneaBola de cristal

-que descaro-dijo Ron

-esa luna si es extraña-sonrió harry de solo imaginar la situación-Nosotros también debemos buscar pareja el baile será el Martes.

-claro que si...Ya vera...y yo que me pelee con Krum-le dijo molesto

-si bastante alboroto causaste, pelearte con krum en la tienda no podremos entrar jamás-lo regaño viendo el ojo hinchado de Ron.

-el me provoco…auch...me duele...por lo menos también lo golpee se lo merece…-se miro Ron en el espejo del baño el ojo morado apenas abierto.

-Ron, Harry están hay puedo pasar traje la carne-grito afuera del baño Idam

-entra no hay nadie- respondió harry

-valla golpee que te dieron, no puedo creer se te hallas peleado, tienes suerte de que estemos fuera del colegio sino ahora estuvieras castigado-reprocho Idam mientras colocaba la carne sobre el ojo hinchado de Ron

-ya entendí vienes diciendo desde que salimos de la tienda- se quejo Ron aguantando el dolor.

-y que quieres que te felicite por golpear a Víctor Krum unos de los buscadores mas importantes de Bulgaria, en que cabeza cabe- siguió Idam para molestia de Ron.

-tengo mis razones-le dijo con la voz entrecortada por causa del dolor de su ojo.

-no te juzgare mas pero ustedes me deben unas explicaciones no lo creen-miro a harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a contarle con lujos y detalles lo que estaba pasando alternando entre ellos, ella escuchaba sin emitir comentario alguno, ni mueca por el tema especialmente cuando Harry mencionaba Voldemort. Algo que agradecieron pues era muy largo el cuento como para explicar cada detalle de forma mas especifica.

-es todo lo que pasa-termino Harry esperando algún comentario sobre el asunto.

-bien creo que lo mas importantes es avisar a todos sus amigos sobre lo que esta ocurriendo-dijo aun sin emitir emoción alguna.

-amigos te refieres a todos lo muchachos – dijo Ron aun con la carne sobre el ojo sentado sobre el lavado

-si esa mujer de tu sueños te aviso que encontraras al príncipe pero tu y los demás corren peligro debemos contarles así no te crean es tu deber hacerlo, ahora es mejor que te veas en ese espejo pero al igual que tu pienso que tu no eres ese príncipe sino ya lo sabría Voldemort. Mira en gran Bretaña antes de unificarse por el Rey de Arturo en un solo reino habían 8 reinos que se peleaban entre ellos uno de ellos debe tener el príncipe ahora lo de mestizo es lo raro. Quien podría ser…quien….aunque su amiga tiene razón Helmigs tiene como emblema el Grial así que es posible que…pero y los Druidas-decía Idam mirando aun espacio del baño que no enseñaba nada.

-ya sácalo, esas desvariaciones me confunden-se quejo Ron mirándola fijamente tratando de entenderla

-si dimos ya-afirmo harry

-ya lo tengo el espejo esta bien para ti pero la forma de saber porque el Grial es parte del emblema de Helmigs es……. vengan-los miro a ambos para luego salir del baño de hombres

Ambos la siguieron y salieron del C.C llegaron a la plaza con su estrella de 5 puntas.

-la estrella de 5 puntos se utilizaba para convocar a los espíritus por las wiccas antiguas-señalo y contó Idam a la estrella.

-y que con eso-pregunto Ron aun sin entender

-si convocamos a Joseu Helmigs nos dirá porque lo del Grial como escudo-respondió segura Idam-veremos si hay relación.

-pero hay mucha gente-miro a los lados harry

-no podemos esperar tenemos que volver al colegio así que no perdamos tiempo vengan- los jalo Idam

-pero son 5 puntas y somos 3- pregunto Harry al colocarse en una de las puntas de la estrella

-vaya cuestión necesitamos 2 mas-rechiflo Idam ante el problema

Cerca de la plaza caminaban Draco y MariAn y saliendo de una tienda de Dulces estaban Neville, Arturo y Justin.

-oye Villalba ven aquí- grito Idam autoritariamente

-pero que se a creído- dijo Arturo-no moletes- le grito ignorando la cara de molestia de ella.

-Neville ven te necesitamos-le grito Ron aun con la carne sobre el ojo.

Asombrado de que lo llamaran Neville se acerco a ellos sin decir nada, Arturo lo siguió no muy seguro. Justin los siguió y se coloco a una distancia prudente de ellos, Draco y MariAn también los miraban.

-vamos a conjurar a lo espíritus necesitamos 2 mas para la estrella se ofrecen-dijo Idam señalándole sus lugares

-porque-pregunto neville con rostro de terror ya que por expericiencia propia sabia que Harry Potter era siempre traía problemas o por lo menos lo encontraba.

-es una larga historia Neville confía en nosotros prometo contártelo después-le respondió harry desde su punta

Neville se coloco en su punta torpemente, aunque ansioso por lo que fuera a pasar, después de discutir y resepa insultos Arturo accedió pero con la promesa de que se lo explicarían también. MariAn se acerco a ellos y los miro muy sorprendida se sentó en uno de los banquillos alrededor de la estrella poco después Draco la siguió, ante la actitud que tomaban los 5 muchos curiosos los miraban esperando a que algo ocurriera. Separon los brazos formando la punta de la estrella. Colocaron objetos frente a cada uno, un vaso de agua, una vela, un posillo de sal y un incienso olor a sándalo.

-vamos a limpiar primero es la regla-dijo Idam y comenzó a rezar:

**Yo te limpio y te consagro en el nombre del señor y de la señora**

**Que sus bendiciones recaigan sobre nosotros.**

Entonces Idam levanto la vela con una mano y todos hicieron lo mismo y dijo:

**Criatura de fuego,**

**Tu trabajo será mi deseo**

Luego dejo la vela frente a ella y puso su mano sobre la llama y ellos la imitaron y repitieron con ella:

**Yo te limpio y te consagro en el nombre del señor y de la señora.**

**Que sus bendiciones recaigan sobre ti**

Luego toma el vaso de agua y coloca su mano derecha sobre ella y recito:

**Criatura de agua,**

**Yo te limpio y te consagro en el nombre del señor y de la señora.**

**Que sus bendiciones recaigan sobre nosotros**

Por ultimo ella tomo la sal y lo tira hacia su norte que era Neville y todos proceden a seguir tirándolo hacia su norte, Idam continua con su rezo:

**Criatura de tierra,**

**Yo te limpio y te consagro en los nombre del señor y de la señora.**

**Que sus bendiciones recaigan sobre nosotros**

**-**listo esta limpio- confirmo Idam.

De repente una luz brillante recorrió la estrella pasando por cada uno de ellos

-ven el espíritu esta lleno de energía positiva grandioso-volvió a decir ella-relájense dibujen en el sentido de la agujas de reloj un circulo con el dedo índice de su mano dominante apuntando hacia abajo- explico ella mientras lo hacia

Dieron tres vueltas y ella volvió a decir:

**Te conjuro, oh, gran circulo de poder, para que seas mi frontera**

**Entre el mundo de los hombres y el de los espíritus,**

**Un lugar de amor perfecto, confianza, paz y dicha,**

**Que contenga el poder que crearé desde mi interior.**

**Hago un llamado a los guardianes del norte, del este,**

**Del sur y del oeste**

**Para que me ayuden en esta consagración,**

**En el nombre del Señor y de la Señora,**

**Yo te conjuro, oh, gran círculo de poder.**

Todos se miraron por lo que ocurría el cielo se volvió rojo y una fuerte brisa soplaba, en el centro de la estrella se formaba un circulo de energía de color brillante.

-reciten como yo- dijo Idam

**El circulo esta abierto pero nunca se rompe.**

**¡Que así sea!**

**¡Somos gente, somos el poder**

**Y somos el cambio!**

**¡Que así sea!**

Ambos repitieron lo que ella dijo y la luz del centro se extendió-harry di el nombre- grito Idam ante lo que ocurría.

-ah-asombrado por lo que ocurría le costo reaccionar- Joseu helmigs

Del centro del círculo una figura se comenzó a formar transparente como un fantasma se materializo como si fuera un genio que acaba de salir, su aspecto jovial los tranquilizo pero no lo suficiente ya que el tenia un espejo en una mano y un cepillo en la otra y su rostro una vez materializado completo se volvió tosco y malicioso.

-pero que hago aquí-se pregunto el fantasma de Joseu Helmigs

-hola mi nombre es Idam Macwualler y mi amigo harry Potter tiene algunas preguntas para usted.

-preguntas después de muerto y siguen preguntando catastrófico y desaprobadle a ver tu niño apúrate, estaba camino a un cita con un alma parisino de la época romántica muy hermosa.

-quiero saber porque su escuela tiene el emblema del Grial- ignoro Harry lo que espectro decía y pregunto

-El grial porque más debido a mi casta niño- respondió molesto

-podría explicar eso-intervino Ron

-bueno que es esto un juicio ya dije lo que sabia a la confederación de Wessex hace 602 años y ahora unos mocosos me molestan- dijo casi dramático el espectro mirándose en el espejo

-si responde lo dejamos para que valla a su cita-intervino esta vez Idam

-bueno ya , veras soy de origen Germano-ante la cara de extrañeza de todos dijo esta vez- no así no entenderán soy hijo de dioses Griegos, hechicero por herencia debido a los conflictos en mi tierra me fui al pueblo de Anglosajón pero llegue en medio de disputas y peleas, hay conocí a un mago Gales que me convenció que era mejor unir los pueblos así que planeo un nacimiento con artimañas para que herede el trono de los reyes que peleaban sus tierras y se unificaran, y como ser supremo era mi deber cuidar de toda la magia. Pero el rey que gano era cristiano así que uso por librar su culpas y se fue en busca del Santo Grial, se corrió la voz como pólvora en todos los reinos, mira que creer que era milagroso y otras estupideces mas, no creían en la magia pero creían que un grial lo sanaría locura no creen, bien salieron en su búsqueda y se armo un caos, así que se creo la confederación de mágica después que desapareció de La Reina maga Circe ella era digamos cruel pero era la única que practicaba la antigua religión y era la ultima descendiente del heredero del Reino de los Dragones, o eso se creía, ahora bien….era un caos y los muggles tomaban la magia como algo de comercial y se aprovechaban se decidió implementar que un digno Rey habría y para guiarlos un mago digno estaría y así se separaron y se crearon 4 reinos otra vez. Muchos colegas se quedaron en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda pero yo vine a América una vez que fue descubierta y funde Helmigs ya que estas son mis tierras, traje a Espartaco del Reino Greco ya que su hijo se había vuelto loco o poseído por el demonio en fin. Así es que mi origen apuntan a que debo llevar mi honor como Hechicero del reino del Grial contentos ahora me dejan ir- suplico el fantasma.

-que sabes del príncipe mestizo-replico rápido harry esperando completar la información

-Príncipe mestizo un joven como tu no debe de saber sobre el- dijo muy misterioso

-solo responda la vida del mundo mágico y no mágico depende de todo lo que nos pueda decir- respondió harry muy nervioso por la demora

-no diré nada, aunque la casa del príncipe mestizo era símbolo de poder, su misión era cuidar la ciudad y guiar al que vencería al mal, fue expulsado del mundo mágico al no cumplir, es todo lo que diré no mas y me voy- dijo con molestia el espectro

-pero aun no termino-dijo harry exasperado

-pero yo si adiós- y pronto salto al hoyo y la luz desapareció el clima cambio y el aire caliente volvió a sentirse

Harry movió la cabeza al ver a sus amigos y estaban tan sorprendidos como el. La pila de curiosos era enorme parecía que estuvieran dando un acto o algo así.

-Potter, Weasley, Macwualler, Longbotton y Villalba-la voz de la directora Montilva los hizo voltearse asustados-creo que deben venir-continuo mostraba el entrecejo fruncido y mirada tenebrosa.

-estamos perdidos-miro asustado Arturo

La amable señora y algo loca, ahora era temible y muy cuerda los conducía por los pasillos del castillo se pararon frente a la puerta de caoba de color rojo fuego.

-sortilegio-dijo ella la puerta se abrió y entraron a lo que era la oficina de la directora. Ella se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y los miro penetrantemente a todos, ellos esperaban el veredicto que les fuera a dar.

-realizar hechizos, embrujos, pócimas o llamados a ESPIRITUS en el pentáculo del pueblo esta prohibido, los habitantes no lo permiten tienen suerte de que yo allá llegado antes que el alcalde o estarían presos….. en que pensaban (profesora-trato de decir Arturo pero la profesora lo cayo) invocar a Joseu Helmigs en que cabeza cabe y para colmo me entere que usted sr. Weasley golpeó a una estrella del Quidditch en la tienda de escobas (eso tiene una explicación ver….-quiso explicar pero la mirada dura de la directora no se lo permitió) una gran decepción,… como ustedes Sr. Weasley, Potter y Longbotton se irán el martes no les daré un castigo pero se lo reportare a Dumbledore el se hará cargo de proporcionarle un castigo adecuado……… con respecto a ustedes, Macwualler y Villalba su jefe de casa le asignara la tarea a realizar ahora por favor retírense- termino la directora nadie dijo absolutamente nada y salieron del despacho caminaron rumbo al edificio de las casas.

-me van a explicar por lo menos la causa de que me castigaran- pregunto Arturo todos lo miraron extrañados pero así entre Ron, Harry y Idam explicaran lo que ocurría a Neville y Arturo.

* * *

BIENVENDIDOS TODOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA DE QUIDDITCH LOS EQUIPOS A COMPETIR SON LA CASA DE THORN Y SYLIM

QUE EMPIEZE EL PARTIDO EL PROFESOR TURNER VA A ABRIR EL BAUL Y EMPEZARA EL JUEGO. AQUÍ ESTA SALIENDO AMBOS EQUIPOS Y SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS NO SE DESMAYEN PERO SOLO POR HOY EL BUSCADOR DEL EQUIPO DE THORN SERA HARRY POTTER-gritos y aplausos sonaron en el campo-SUENA EL SIBATO Y COMENZAMOS LA QUAFLER EN MANOS DE SYLIM LA BUSCA VIRGINIA DE THORN Y ES PERSEGUIDA DE CERCA POR MARI, ROGER DETIENE EL TIRO DEL CAZADOR DE SYLIM, LA QUAFLER OTRA VEZ EN MANOS DE SYLIM ATACAN PERO QUE HORROR UNA BLUGER GOLPIO EN LA PIERNA A SUSANA DE SYLIM QUE MALO CREO QUE ESTA HERIDA POR LOS AIRES AUN NO SE VE MOVIMIENTOS DE LA SNICTH POR NINGUNO DE LOS BUSCADORES.

-Dentro del castillo-

-ese mocoso es muy listo pero no conoce muchas cosa si esta del lado de Devorah-miraba el hombre de cara redonda y morena desde la torre oeste a las canchas de quidditch mientras comentaba con una mujer delgada y de pelo liso algo vieja.

-si imagino que la estupida no le ha dicho nada-se voltio a verlo la mujer de mirada penumbrosa

-mi señor quiere saber pronto quien en es el descendiente del reino de los Dragones -dijo esta vez en hombre

-y lo tendrá Potter esta detrás de el tienen un espejo de zinc muy valioso con suerte ellos lo encontraran por nosotros luego lo raptaremos y nuestro señor estará muy contento-dijo confiada la extraña mujer

-averigua pronto-inquirió el hombre sentándose en un rincón

-tratare de alejar al grupo de aurores se que Idam Macwualler los ayuda a buscar

-eso seria peligroso pues ella podría comentarle algo a Caffen y este a Devorah- pensó en voz alta el hombre

-mi señor todavía quiere saber quien es el padre de MariAn-pregunto la mujer

-claro nadie sabe pero se sospecha que es muggle o muy bueno disfrazándose-respondió con sorna el hombre-o metaformo-miro el hombre a su acompañante

-no quizás animago los metaformos son raros - respondió segura la mujer

-me voy asegúrate que los jóvenes aurores, ni el gremio de aurores sepan nada- termino el hombre y se convirtió en una lechuza negra con marrón y salio volando por la torre.

* * *

La directora Montilva oyó el aletear de una lechuza y la vio alejarse, Harry también la oyó pero no le dio mayor importancia su objetivo en ese momento era Snicth y luego de casi 30 minutos cuando Sylim los superaba 50 a 10 la vio brillante y resplandeciente entre el publico salio rumbo a ella a toda velocidad el publico se asusto al oír el zumbar del aire que frotaba cerca por la intensidad de la velocidad en que volaba Harry "solo 5 cm."-se decía a punto de tomarla alzo la mirada al frente y le pareció distinguir en el bosque un hombre alto con lentes de media luna y ojos azules con larga barba blanca mirándolo, miro la Snicth y luego al mismo lugar y ya no había nadie.

-no puede ser-se dijo deteniéndose en medio de la multitud olvidando la snitch

Alguien lo zarandeó para volver a la realidad

-Harry la Snicth se va cojéela

-que-miro era Ginebra-"cojéela Snicth"-si –le respondió y volvió a mirar a los lados hay estaba cerca del sombrero de la directora volvió a ir por ella la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó Cristian Inver se dio cuenta de ella, ambos chocaron entre si y Harry salio dando vueltas en el aire hasta aterrizar en el suelo, abrió su mano y la tenia la Snicth pequeña y dorada.

* * *

-a lo mejor solo fue el sol y los deseos de que el estuviera aquí- le decía Ron mientras lo felicitaban en los vestuarios

-no se parecía tan real pero es imposible

-ya lo creo- lo miraba contento Ron

-mañana será el baile y debemos volver a Hogwarts también presiento que el atacara, además ya sabemos que Arturo es un descendiente Druida y el príncipe es uno de los herederos del reino Issec.

-Vamos hay una gran celebración en tu casa, yo escribiré a Hermione para saber si a oído algo le contare lo que viste ahora disfruta del triunfo y mientras Arturo este de nuestro lado no lo raptaran o si, hay que confiar que es el descendiente del príncipe mestizo sea agradable- le dijo dándole aliento a su amigo y dejara de estar tan tenso.

-Felicidades Harry fue sensacional- le dijo abrazándole MariAn- a pesar de que le ganaste a mi casa

-Gracias- respondió sonrojado

-Espero que vengas conmigo al baile de Hallowen- miro An a Harry- claro- dijo el

El ambiente era calido y la alegría se demostraba por todos lados, ya en la tarde en el Gran Comedor encontraron a Malfoy molestando a Neville, este se reía a carcajadas de él y Neville tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- realmente das pena Longbottom-le decía Malfoy a Neville lo miraba asustado entre el suelo y los lados-algo tan fácil como un nombre y no pudiste pedírselo- se rió con euforia otra vez

Justin también se dirigía a al comedor y se acerco a ellos

-Deja a Neville-grito Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y el puño levantado

-no déjalo Ron esta vez si me lo merezco- defendió Neville ante el asombro de todos

-como dices eso- pregunto harry sin comprender

-cuéntales Longbottom será muy divertido que lo vuelvas a decir- dijo maliciosamente Draco

-verán yo estaba por aquí y una muchacha muy hermosa me pregunto si quería ir al baile con ella y le dije que si, pero se me…. muy rápido esto ultimo y clavo la mirada otra vez en el suelo

-Draco rompió en carcajada y muy disimuladamente Ron también se reía pero se contuvo cuando alternativamente Neville levantaba la mirada.

-Hay neville-dijo harry-ya cállate miren antes del baile necesito hablar con ustedes nos reuniremos en la lechuzeria.

-Ocurre algo- pregunto Justin

-Se los diré luego nos vemos en la lechuzeria, le diré a Cho-dijo harry

-Claro su majestad lo que usted diga-contesto Draco-me imagino que ya tienen pareja o mejor ya sabes su nombre

-Claro que lo tiene soy yo-intervino MariAn que lo miraba desde el umbral del gran comedor todos se asombraron, la cara de molestia de Draco esa de foto no dijo mas y se retiro casi instantemente.

En la tarde se reunieron y Harry les contó que Voldemort pensaba atacar Helmigs así que deberían estar alerta, y que estaba en búsqueda del príncipe mestizo que es uno de los Reyes de las Ciudades Mágicas.

Justin se asusto mucho y hizo 1000 preguntas por el asunto, Cho no prestaba mucha atención estaba muy callada Draco parecía resalió y no emitió ningún sonido llego el día del baile el aire calido soplaba Harry esperaba junto a Ron y Neville a sus respectivas parejas.

Laura Paterson era la pareja de Neville era una joven muy bonita con porte delicado llevaba un vestido azul con la túnica azul cielo que denotaba muy bien sus ojos celestes era castaña y tenia un hermoso moño en la cabeza muy elegante era de la casa de Moran e iba en 5to.

-hola-saludo ella

-hola te vez muy bonita-elogio neville muy colorado

El y ella se quedaron viendo unos segundos casi eternos, tanto que Ron y harry sentía que hacían mucha luz entre ellos por suerte pronto llego Idam, ella acepto contenta ser la pareja de Ron, después de una estupida apuesta que hicieron y Ron perdió luego para no pasar desapercibida llego MariAn que dejo a todas las miradas clavadas en ella llevaba un vestido verde agua y su túnica era verde transparente llevaba el cabello suelto y peinado liso y brillante pero su toque vela lo manifestó en todo su esplendor.

-hola guapo-sonrió ella

-te ves bien muy linda-respondió asombrado harry

- gracias, vamos ya debe estar casi lleno quiero que todos me vean entrar del brazo de Harry Potter

- ni que te fueras a casar conmigo- contesto Harry

- si nos fuéramos familia lo pensaría, aunque no me gustan los pelinegros- confeso ella muy coquetamente

-gracias por lo que me toca- sonrió a su confesión

-de nada

Los 6 entraron al gran comedor lleno de gente no estaban las usuales mesas sino elegantes mesas redondas de 10 personas en las esquinas del salón adornos esplendoras que elogiaron la fiesta todos cenaron felices, se realizaron actos impresionantes y casi las 7:30 vino un grupo y sonó la banda y la pista de baile se lleno

-vamos a bailar- jalo Idam a Ron

-no aquí estoy bien

-vamos para eso eres mi pareja para bailar- se quejo ella

-se supone que eres el ejemplo de rectitud porque no nos quedamos a observar la fiesta y a comer- apresuro a decir el para salvarse

- estas loco una cosa es inteligente y responsable y otra es ser aburrida y yo no lo soy es una fiesta hay que divertirse y si no sabes bailar yo te enseño tengo 2 hermanos ellos me enseñaron

-no gracias- respondió con tono aburrido

- oye bailas porque bailas o es que acaso me tienes miedo, no muerdo

Ella se acerco a el provocativamente casi lista para besarlo el se retiro de la impresión pero no fue muy lejos el sillón llego a su fin y se quedo hay

- ok tu ganas pero no te quejes si te piso- respondió nervio por la actitud de ella

- tranqui yo te llevo ya veras- lo jalaba idam emocionaba

- llevarme

- claro no sabes o si-dijo con sarcasmo

-pues-miro a los lados ron en busca de ayuda

-ven enséñame lo que tienes

- tengo mucho

-eso lo veremos en la pista de baile te reto a que no logras bailar ni una canción

-que insinúas

-que eres torpe y hostiando- dijo sonriente Idam

-que ven ya veras quien es torpe- la jalo el

-no entendí lo que paso- dijo neville mirándolos alejarse

- yo creo que tienen una comunicación casi mental- dijo harry

-es muy extraña le gusta tener el control pero Ron no se queda atrás si es algo hostiando, ella es muy distinta a Hermione- contesto MariAn que vio la escena

- vamos harry yo te enseño sino sabes

-iré pero solo por poco-respondió el a su adorada prima que lo jalaba

-que te arrugas, si es mucho-se burlo ella

-ja, ja que graciosa

Todas pasaban una noche memorable pero no muy lejos de allí la tensión crecía esperando la señal.

-estoy cansado- se sentó harry

- si yo también

-hola harry quieres bailar conmigo esta pieza

¿que?

Era Cho Chang que se veía realmente elegante y hermosa, no pudo resistirse a la invitación y la acepto (las hormonas)

no te importa MariAN

no para nada yo te espero, descansare- confirmo ella

El se fue con ella no era muy bien bailarín pero no lo hacia tan mal.

-se te fue tu pareja- le susurraron al oído a MariAn causándole un susto ya que se encontraba entretenida en otra cosa.

-solo baila con su amiga-le contesto con calma al darse cuenta quien había sido

-Ella fue su novia en Hogwarts, pero lloraba tanto por otro que terminaron- le dijo muy maliciosamente

-me molesta saber de los chismes por ti, lo haces a propósito-lo miro por primera vez con molestia

-lo ayudaste con lo de la pareja no es así no creo que ibas a venir con el-volvió a decir ignorando la mirada de odio que le propinaba y se acomodo el puesto que había dejado Harry.

-sabes Malfoy realmente eres molesto-respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

-tu no eres del todo agradable-contesto sin importancia dándole unas sonrisa hipócrita clásica en el

-bailas con conmigo o sigues de quisquilloso-refuto ella

-yo no quiero bailar contigo tengo pareja y me espera, nos vemos- dijo con desgano y se levanto de la silla para retirarse.

-viniste hasta acá solo para preguntarme si harry baila o si o no con su ennovia-lo miro con verdadera ira como es natural en su querido padre. Fijando sus ojos de sorpresa ante draco y colocando su boca en forma de asco ante el rechazo de este. (Como se atreve-pensó)

-solo para molestar…si...Ese es-contesto tranquilo y desafiante.

-no te creo ahora bailas conmigo por bailas-ella tomo su mano y lo llevo a la pista de baila, el no puso objeción, ni se quejo, era su plan o eso parecía.

(_La música sonaba por el salan una canción mexicana muy conocida en muchas películas clásicas que una vez canto Pedro Infante)_

_Quien sera, quien sera la que quiera a mi_

_Quien sera….. Quien sera_

_Quien sera la que me de su amor_

_Quien sera…… quien sera_

_Ya no se si la podré encontrar _

_Yo no se, yo no se_

_-_Marian no perdió tiempo- miraba a la pareja Ron

-es una niña bonita, y engreída- dijo idam

-no te cae bien, por que se odian- la mira con curiosidad

-no importa, oye no bailas tan mal-cambio el tema Idam dándole una sonrisa

-gracias-esta vez fue Ron quien estaba coqueteándole

-tu novia debe de extrañarte-lo dijo donde donde le duele a Ron

-espero aunque también consiguió pareja para el baile de hogwarts-contesto con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

-entonces no te extraña tanto –lo brazo con fuerza al ritmo de la música

-espero que si- respondió desanimado pero igual forma abrazo a Idam

(Autora: esto indica que todos los hombres son iguales)

_Yo no se si volveré a querer_

_Yo no se, yo no se_

_He querido volver a vivir la pasión y el calor De otro amor _

_De otro amor que me hiciera sentir que me hiciera feliz como ayer lo fui _

_Quien será la queme quiera a mi_

_Quien será… quien será_

-yo solo Quiero que sepas que lo que paso el año pasado, no fue mi intención que te sintiera mal lo que pasa es que lo de Cedric estaba tan reciente se que lo hice mal

-no importa Cho ya paso no paso nada, somos amigos- contesto tranquilo Harry por que ya no sentía nada por ella no se sentía nervioso, ni sudaba ni sentía desmayarse.

-si bueno si quieres lo podemos volver a intentar en otros términos harry porque yo me di cuenta que eres un chico muy guapo y tienes gran carisma y valentía-le sonrió con mayor ternura y coquetería que tenia.

-no cho yo creo que mejor no, ya paso, y ahora no parece el mejor momento-respondió sin quitar la sonrisa estaba a punto de reírse en su cara por que acaba de decir "que esta loca-pensó harry".

-te gusta otra persona

-si me interesa otra persona- confirmo con confianza

-es esa niña Idam los he visto que anda mucho con ella-pregunto Cho Chang audazmente

-no tampoco- la miro sorprendido por lo que podía la gente imaginar

-entonces es la doble de la hermana de Ron se que te le quedas mirando embobado-le dijo mientras su mirada se clavaba en la pareja no muy lejos de allí que hablaban en unas de las mesas que no era otra de Ginebra y Arturo

-yo bien eso no importa- trato de ignorar su pregunta y evitando se descubierto el siempre tan evidente para algunas cosas

-si lo se-volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos comprobando si era verdad

-se acabo la música-le dijo el

-gracias por bailar conmigo y hablar-contesto y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando levemente Harry y se volvió también a su mesa.

* * *

-mi familia proviene de la herencia magia muy antigua por eso se guarda la llave de Morfic que fue entregada por el príncipe Issec, así pues solo se la entregaremos a el a legitimo Príncipe es el único que puede abrir o debería abrir la puertas a la ciudad pero también se necesita el libro de la sombras pero se perdió no se sabe que paso con el tu sabes la historia dice…-contaba Arturo a su novia que lo interrumpió

-yo se sobre la historia del Reino de Issec pero dime cuando sabrán que deberán entregarse y quien es-pregunto Ginebra

-bueno según las leyes la llave recocerá el momento y a su dueño fue creado para el-contesto Arturo-ahora bailamos

-claro amor, vaya que tu familia es interesante, pero en algo tiene Razón harry parece que todo le pasa a el pobre- buscaba entre al gente su imagen.

-jóvenes se divierten-

-si profesora Soraya todo bien- respondió Arturo

-bien-se fue y salio del salón

-escucharía algo-miraba irse a la profesora Ginebra

-no lo creo no estés paranoica ahora es la profesora –reprocho este

-tu no sabes quien es el enemigo además no nunca me a caído bien, el lema de todo buen auror es Alerta permanente Arturo- respondió seria Ginebra

-claro ahora vamos a bailar

* * *

-porque me traes aquí- le dijo mirando los terrenos del colegio una joven de hermosos ojos verdes y largo cabello oscuro la cual esperaba con ansian que quein la trago se le declara, ella estaba acostumbrada a que cualquiera hiciera su voluntad tenia que confesarse a ella misma que el hombre en cuestión realmente la ponía nerviosa y no por temor.

-este colegio es hermoso que pena que sera la ultima vez que lo vea-dijo la joven mientras miraba el horizonte

-si y eso que no conoces todos lo atajos y no haz visto el amanecer desde la torre Sur es hermoso-comento ella mirándole esta vez

El sintió su mirada y se volvió a verla ase quedaron fijo el uno en el otro unos segundos, preguntándose ellos mismos "que demonios me pase con el/ella", el se movió un poco y rozo un mano con su mejilla de ella asiéndolo sonrojarse.

-eres muy hermosa-le dijo sonriéndole –me encantaría poder quedarme aquí.

Ella no dijo nada solo esperaba el momento en que el la besara lo esperaba con ansias. Peor el dejo de sonreírle y se fijo en la torre de la lechuzeria que se reflejaba con claridad desde allí. Un destello de colores exploto desde la torre, ella intrigada se volvió a mirar era extraño que en plena celebración alguien este haciendo eso en la lechuzeria "algún payaso-pensó"

-MariAn-la llamo su mirada refleja preocupación por parte de el- mi familia es muy rica pero la ambición desmedida los ha llevado a realizar cosas malas, aunque antes no era así somos una de la familias de magos de sangre de pura mas antiguas-concluyo el

Ella no entendió nada por que le decía eso-Ocurre algo- lo miro mas detenidamente tratando de de sus miradas se intersecaran de nuevo. Peor no lograba nada Draco miraba con devoción el suelo-Draco que ocurre o que va a ocurrir- como hija de un espía tan bueno como snape suponía que el chico le ocultaba algo y debería ser cuidadosa al interrogarlo.

-vienen por Potter mi tío me aviso hace días planean atacar helmigs hay un espía a su servicio dentro del castillo que les permitirá atravesar la barrera mágica, potter nos aviso ayer lo posiblemente pasaría no sorprendió –esta vez Draco le contaba con un cierto mezcla de nostalgia y rabia en sus palabras- debemos alejarnos de este lugar pronto o así no nos harán daño

-y harry hay que avisarle no podemos dejarlo, debemos avisar a los profesores esto es muy grave- le dijo preocupada y a la vez molesto como podía ser tan cobarde y callarse algo tan grave

-no hay tiempo pronto estarán dentro- se voltio a verlas pero no mostraba rabia en su mirar era miedo y preocupación estaba pálido.

MariAn no entendía la actitud de la persona que ella amaba, así que lo jalo de la túnica y lo beso, al principio fue un beso sorpresivo pronto fue haciéndose mas suave y comenzaban a disfrutarlo.

* * *

-donde esta MariAn-pregunto harry a Idam que venia con Ron de la pista de baile- no la encuentro

-no se, no me importa, ira tiene cola para bailar- le dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que le sonrían.

-a lo mejor se fue con Malfoy-contesto Ron

La gracia de Ron alerto a harry, hoy atacarían la escuela¿Cómo-corrió a las afueras del salón y decid ir a lo jardines donde era mas apropiado si querías estar solo.

Los alrededores estaban vacíos miro hacia las torres cercanas del castillo y la sombra de una persona lo alerto mas continuo buscando y desde la lechuzeria vio muchas chispas de colores saliendo de allí, la luna llena reflejaba el horizonte limpio y sin muestras de vida "que ocurre-se pregunto". Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza cayo de rodillas en el césped fresco, el sudor frió recorría su cabeza como si la cicatriz sangrara, pudo poner de pie después de 5 minutos tratando de contener su dolor "vas a morir Potter","esta vez nadie te salvara"-la voz de Voldemort le retumba como su podría conciencia- corrió ante las voces en su cabeza, llego cerca de los invernaderos a lo lejos pudo distinguir el destellante vestido de MariAn hablando con Malfoy que parecía asustado, comenzó acercarse y justo cuando lo iba a llamar ella lo agarro y lo beso con tanta fuerza que si hubiera sido el estuviera ahogado.

-MariAn-le grito como pudo

Ella se volvio a verlo algo asustada, harry no soporto mas cayo sobre sus rodillas frente a ellos, MariAn corrio hacia el y draco la siguió.

-alejate de el- dijo harry la cara de asombro de mariAn era dramatica acaso habia escuchado su conversación.

-harry que tienes porque te tocas hay harry que ocurre que es eso, que te hacen- le dijo horrorizada, el sonido de sumbido de abejas acercandose alerto a Draco.

-ya vienen debemos irnos-tomo fuertemente del brazo a Harry y lo levanto-vamos muévete ayúdame no te quedes allí-ordeno a MariAn

Ella alzo el otro brazo de harry y lo arrastraron hacia el bosque cerca de lo que era el camino que recorrieron en la práctica de Deporte extremo.

-porque- dijo MariAn después de 5 min. de silencio angustioso.

-tu sabias que vendrían no es verdad- interrogo harry mirando con odio.

-si-respondió con frialdad

Ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, harry iba a lanzarse a matar contra Draco pero fue interrumpido por unas criaturas de tamaño de leones y cabeza de halcones que atravesaban la barrera protectora del colegio con facilidad, sonaba como un papel rompiéndose con fuerza estrepitosa y enseñaba el recorrido total por los terrenos por la luz que despleba al ser atravesado.

Las cosas no podían estar pero el dolor punzante de su cicatriz era terrible no tenia fuerzas para una lucha ahora, no estaba preparado para su propia profecía, en esos momentos se reprocha el hecho de no ver alertado a los profesores de la escuela pero las ordenes de Devorah fueron "nosotros nos encargaremos", no creía por nada del mundo que algunos de los profesores pensara que el ataque fuera de esta forma.

-son escorias- dijo MariAn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de harry

-como las llamaste-pregunto harry

-son criaturas del demonio, habitan en el infierno tienen nombre mítico pero mi padre las llama escorias- explico ella a ambos

Las extrañas criaturas se acercaban despacio hacia el castillo sacudiendo sus cabezas y rasgando el césped con sus zarpas, la música se había apagado en el Gran salón y pronto las luces también, algunos gritos sonaron en el salón acompañados de voces lanzando hechizos.

-escuchen se acerca alguien-les advirtió MariAn a espaldas de ellos.

¡como-se volvió Draco a ver- son...Mor…Mortifagos-repitió tratando de no parecer asustado

-larguémonos de aquí-se levanto como pudo harry-tenemos que acercarnos al castillo debemos ir con los otros allí están los profesores, debemos ayudar- miro harry a ambos

-pero son muchos no podremos siquiera llegar al castillo-contesto Draco

Las hojas secas se rompían tras lo pasos de los mortifagos, Harry con decisión y ser terminar de discutir lo que tenían que hacer se movió fuera de su escondite y los llamo.

-oigan cretinos me buscaban- les grito preparando su varita para hechizarlos.

-es Potter a el- dijo un mortifago extendiendo sus varitas para atacar.

-que acaso estas loco- dijo Draco colocándose delante de mariAn y protegiendo con un campo.

-explillermo-el rayo salio de la varita y golpeo con fuerza en el brazo de Harry, cayo al suelo y volvió a lanzar otro hechizo que no logro darle. Miles de destellos comenzaron a ir y venir. Draco comenzó a contratar y mariAn mantenía el campo de protección para ambos, Harry corrió por entre el campo y llego al invernadero se oculto en sus paredes oscuras cerca se encontraba 2 criaturas que limaban sus zarpas listas para atacarlo en el césped, apunto a ellas y las paralizo-Rictusempra- grito desmayándolos en el acto, para definir su situación estaba atrapado entre la oscuridad de la pared del alrededor de invernadero y a una distancia de 2 metros con la pared del castillo.

-escorias buen nombre porque realmente son feas- dijo el mirándolas mas de cerca.

-di adiós potter-le dijo una voz a su detrás- Avada kada….

-Modilym-dijo otra voz golpeando al mortifago y arrojándolo contra la pared del castillo

Harry se dio vuelta al oír el impacto del cuerpo contra la pared había sido salvado.

-hola harry te estamos buscando esto es una locura- le sonrió con la varita levantada a un su amigo Ron

-Ron nunca me alegre mas en mi vida de verte-le contesto muy feliz

-harry tu cicatriz esta roja- intervino Idam que estaba detrás de Ron

-o lo se, me duele una barbaridad pero creo que estoy acostumbrando no es tiempo de que me desmaye aun, que ocurrió en el castillo

-esas criaturas entraron al salón atacaron a un alumnos y los profesores conjuraron un campo de protección para los demás, han sacado a todos las afueras del castillo directo a lo dormitorios, la orden esta aquí están por allá combatiendo con los mortifagos, no pudo creer que traspasaran la barrera de protección del colegio-contaba Ron con rapidez

- vamos hay que ir a buscar a MariAn esta con Draco, deben estar cerca de la cueva- le contó harry

-dejaste a An con Malfoy- respondió Ron- el debía conocer su plan por eso no se mostró sorprendido cuando se lo contamos el lo sabia ¡es el enemigo-dijo molesto

-si lo se pero no creo que el sea el enemigo ahora, no se porque no parecía muy contento de ver a los Mortifagos aquí y no creo que sea capaz de dañar a MariAn-le dijo tratando de calmar un poco la ira de su amigo

-cállense nos puede oír vamos por ellos- intervino idam

Corrieron evadiendo algunas criaturas hasta llegar adonde los había dejado.

-estaban por aquí lo se-miraba por los alrededores harry

-no le hará daño claro- repitió con molestia Ron

-Harry por aquí—lo llamo MariAn desde la entrada de la cueva- nos escondimos aquí por que unos locos mortifagos y esas escorias anda por ahí-explico ella

-Desmaius- el hechizo impacto en Idam cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-protéjanse- grito harry corriendo dentro de la cueva.

Draco jalo a MariAn y se cubrieron tras de una roca, Harry y Ron se pusieron detrás de otra.

-sal de hay Potter esto ser muy rápido y mi jefe sera muy feliz-se acercaba el mortifago.

-cuando diga 3 lanzaremos los hechizos contra el-ordeno harry-1,2, oh

Otro rayo cayo cerca de Ron que lo hizo salir disparado hacia el agua del rió, jalando a Harry, Ron se desmayo por el impacto Harry trataba de sacar su cuerpo a flote evitando que se ahogara.

-es la hora de morir Potter- dijo la voz excitada del mortifago

-no- el grito de MariAn acompañado de un hechizo de desmayo golpearon la roca en la cual el mortifago estaba aparado-Tonta niña ahora veras- apunto con su varita listo para eliminarla.

-no lo creo amigo- Draco golpeo al mortifago y este cayo al agua la suerte otra vez estaba de su lado.

Harry logro sacar a Ron del agua, y se voltio a mirar al Slytherin otro mortifago apuntaba a unos 5 cm. de este, era alto y todo vestido de negro. Vio como de su bolsillo del mortifago sacaba una extraña cadena con un brillante dige colgando de el, se puso a Draco en las manos y bajo su varita

-solo vete ahora ya vienen- le oye decir el encapuchado a su enemigo o su amigo.

El joven lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado y luego el mortifago desapareció.

-Harry, MariAn-les llamo una voz conocida, los muchachos voltearon a verlo era Remus lupin, y junto a el Nymphadora Tons- que le paso a Ron- pregunto esta mas cerca de ellos.

-Remus, Tons donde han estado todo este tiempo, se desmayo cuando caímos al agua-dijo harry con enfado.

-atrapamos algunos malos por hay, lo sentimos pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que pensaran que sabíamos de esto- declaro Remus levantando a Ron-y esa chica

-es Idam la atacaron con un hechizo desmaius- respondió más tranquilo harry

- tranquilo guapo todo esta bajo control ahora bien ah Sr. Malfoy-dijo Tons mirando interesada a su primo- estas bien

A la pregunta de Tons el asintió algo contrariado por lo que estaba pasando pronto llegaron los otro y salieron del lugar rumbo al castillo

* * *

Nota: disculpen el atraso pero he tenido una agenda muy ocupada así que no tenia tiempo de escribir, bien este el capitulo ante penúltimo me faltan 2 ya he decidió hacer 19 para que quede mas claro

Los otros capítulos son

-el príncipe mestizo

-el reino de los dragones

Por otro lado le recomiendo que lean mis otro fanfiction ya que son nuevos y quiero que digan como va con otro genero que no este sino humor, y algo de drama, besos

Otros fanfiction

-Valla Error (R/H es dramático)

-un gran viaje en el tiempo (nueva generación en la época de harry)

-la entrevista (muy jocosas entrevista con una reportera muy extraña y pretenciosa a los personajes mas admirados de los libros de harry potter)


	18. nota no capitulo

Nota: este no es un capitulo solo quiero decir a todos aquellos que esperan que suba pronto el capitulo 18 que por ahora estoy en proceso y me demorare un poco mas, ya lo tengo terminado en papel pero no he tenido tiempo de transcribir. Mis actividades de mas me agobian por ahora.

Pero le agradezco mucho a ustedes por estar pendiente y este nuevo capitulo viene con muchos cosa nuevas e interesantes.


End file.
